Return of the Wolf Knight
by Ryanwan
Summary: Jason, last knight of Arendelle and old friend of Kristoff, has returned to Arendelle. He has now committed himself to ensuring the safety of the royal family. But he is haunted by the failure to save the king and queen, and perhaps the Snow Queen might be able to show him that the past does not matter, only what you do now.
1. Coming of an Old Friend

**This is an Elsaxoc story. This will be about Jason, the last knight of Arendelle, and also known as the Wolf Knight. He has been believed to be dead for the past five years, having been on the ship that King Agdar and Queen Iduna were on when they died, so this takes place two years after the events of Frozen.**

 **I own none of the Disney characters or anything else, except my original characters.**

It was like any normal day for the Queen of Arendelle, piles upon piles of paperwork to be done, endless boring council meetings, and never-ending meetings with foreign dignitaries. But two things made it all worth it, the happiness of her kingdom and her sister, Princess Anna.

Now Christmas was coming up in a few weeks, and things were beginning to die down because the diplomats were staying in their own countries, getting ready for their own celebrations of the joyous holiday. But for Arendelle, Christmas was now an extra special time of the year, because of the wondrous things that the Snow Queen would make for the celebration.

Elsa, however still had to deal with the council on one particular matter, finding a suitor.

She had just gotten out of such a meeting when she encountered her beloved sister with her four month old daughter, Maura, walking towards her.

"Hello Anna," she greeted. "And hello to you too Maura."

"Hey Elsa," she greeted back then she noticed something as she handed her daughter to Elsa, who was more than happy to hold her niece. "Meeting didn't go well I'm guessing?"

"They still want me to find a suitor."

"That is completely unfair for them to do! Why must they always demand this of you?"

"They're not demanding, they're advising me. They just want what they think is best for the kingdom."

"Tell me you aren't going to go and try to get married right away?," she asked as they began to walk through the castle halls.

"After seeing you do that, no way," she jokingly answered, frustrating her baby sister. "Besides I'll only marry for love."

"That's what I like to hear," Anna said. "Now we better get ready as you have to announce to the people the beginning of the Christmas celebration.

"We do indeed," she agreed.

Arendelle Docks

Kristoff was out on a walk with his best friend, Sven, who was also a reindeer, when they noticed a brig coming into the docks.

"Wonder what that's doing here, Sven," he said and the reindeer nodded. "Let's go check it out."

They soon reached the docks and found the harbor master.

"Oh! Prince Kristoff!," he exclaimed, not expecting royalty to be visiting, but the blonde, bulky man frowned a little at being called prince.

"Please, it's just Kristoff," he said. "I'm just curious as to why a ship is here. There usually isn't any coming in during this time of year."

"I've already spoken to the captain. Said he came from Corona and was just dropping off someone."

"Who?," Kristoff asked, but then Sven saw something that made him go ballistic, and ran off.

"Sven! Where are you going?!"

Then he found him on top of a man, licking him happily.

"Sven come on! Get off! Leave the man alone!," he yelled getting the reindeer off of the man and helping him up. He was a few inches shorter than Kristoff and a little bit thinner, but just as well-defined and muscular as he was. He wore a black over coat, (like Connor's robes almost from Assassin's Creed III), that stretched down to halfway down his calves, as well as having a hood to cover his face. He also carried two unique dual swords as well, (think of a Viking sword sized Witcher silver sword with all of the wolf detailing on it).

"Sorry about that sir," Kristoff said. "I don't know what got into him."

"It's quite alright Kristoff," he said and the Prince-Consort of Arendelle's eyes widened at the sound of the man's voice, and then the man removed his hood and his suspicions were confirmed. "He was probably just happy to see an old friend."

The man had a fair complexion, had long black hair that hung off of his shoulders, and also had a long beard. But the most distinguishing feature of his face were his eyes, blue and striking, like a wolf's, eyes that could stare into your very soul.

Not wasting anytime, Kristoff immediately gave the man a bear hug.

"Jason! I can't believe it!," he yelled then putting him down. "I thought you were dead!"

"Nope, just stranded," he answered. "And did the harbor master just call you 'prince?'"

"Ha...uh yeah about that...," he said then beginning to explain what had transpired on the day of Queen Elsa's coronation. How he had met Anna and how they fell in love during they're adventure. About the Eternal Winter and then the Great Thaw, and about Hans.

"We got married a year later," Kristoff said. "And we have a little girl named Maura."

"So a prince, husband _and_ a father," Jason said as they began to walk towards the castle. "You've been busy."

"Yup and I bet they would be more than happy to meet you," he said.

"They kinda have to, since the Wolf Knight has returned."

"True, so how's Eugene?"

"Good, he and Rapunzal are now the proud parents of a two year old son, Jason."

"They named him after you?"

"Apparently so," he said. "Not really surprised about Hans though, he always was too ambitious for his own good. Never thought he'd go so far for a throne though."

"Yeah, I haven't told the Queen and Princess that I knew him yet."

"What?!," he exclaimed. "Oh man you are gonna be in _so_ much trouble!"

"Tell me something I don't know," he said as they neared the castle gates.

"Okay, your wife and kid are waiting for you at the gates," he said pointing straight ahead, and true to his word stood Anna, holding Maura.

Soon enough, they reached them and the tall, blonde man gave his strawberry-blonde haired wife a loving kiss while their daughter looked at Jason with curiosity. He then smiled and she laughed a little.

"Who might this be Kristoff?," Anna asked.

"This is Jason, an old friend of mine," he answered.

"Very old it would seem," she joked making Jason chuckle.

"Don't let the beard fool you, Your Highness," he joked around as well. "I'm only ten years old."

They all laughed at that joke.

"Good one, out of curiosity how old are you?," she asked.

"That depends. What year is it?," he asked, which confused Anna. "Perhaps it's best that I explain who I am to you and your sister at the same time, Your Highness. After the Queen has given her speech to start the Christmas celebration of course."

"Hmm... call me Anna from now on and you've got a deal."

"Alright then... Anna," he said and she smiled.

As if on cue, the people and the Queen came out and began to gather within the castle courtyard. Jason's mouth would've been on the ground if he hadn't caught it in time, but it didn't stop him from staring at the drop-dead gorgeous woman in the middle of the crowd. As Anna and Maura went over to her, Kristoff soon saw that Jason was staring.

"Make a painting, it'll last a lot longer, buddy," he whispered to him.

"Shut up, Kristoff," he said coming out of his trance. "Man, and I thought your wife was beautiful. I don't mean any offense to her."

"It's alright," he said. "I can see that her sister is prettier, but I only have eyes for Anna."

"Better remember to say that to her if that ever becomes an issue," Jason pointed and Kristoff nodded, and they both stopped talking and listened to the

"People of Arendelle!," Elsa began her speech, holding Maura. "Once again, we come together to celebrate the birth of our savior! But this year shall be different! For we have a new member of the royal family to celebrate with us! I give you Princess Maura of Arendelle!"

The crowds then began cheering at the announcement, but then Jason spotted something. The child had started to get nervous with all the noise and then he saw that her hands had begun to frost over, but decided to beg quiet about it for now.

"And with that, I hereby say, let the Christmas celebration begin!," she finished, and then after a final wave of cheering the people began to disperse with smiles on their faces.

"She's a lot like her mother," Jason commented.

"Yeah, they both are," Kristoff said. Then the two men then saw that the Queen and Princesses were walking over to them and Jason bowed.

"Please there's no need for that," Elsa said. "As you no doubt have guessed, I'm Queen Elsa. My sister said you wanted to speak to us."

"Yes, that is correct, Your Majesty," he said. "Allow me to fully introduce myself. I am Sir Jason of Arendelle. Son of King Agdar's greatest military adviser, General Fredrik, and the last knight of Arendelle."

Both girls went wide-eyed.

"Um... perhaps it's best that we speak of this inside," Kristoff suggested to which they all agreed.

"First you might wanna clean up," Anna suggested, to which Jason agreed to easily, then he walked back into town to find a barber, with Kristoff following him.

As the girls walked back inside, Anna then turned to Elsa.

"Did you know that Uncle Fredrik had a son?," Anna asked, and she shook her head.

Town Barbershop

It didn't take long for the boys to find a barbershop since both knew the town like the back of their hands. Soon enough, Jason walked out it's a clean shaven face and now only slightly long hair, but still story enough to look nice. He had also been able to change into the usual attire he wore as a knight, armor mixed into a suit, (think of the Inquisitor's orange and black armor from the trailer of Dragon Age: Inquisition, just black and teal, much like the colors of Elsa's coronation dress, and no helmet).

"Wow, now you look like a knight," Kristoff said.

Then Jason beg to see that he was turning some heads. "And have had a major change in my popularity," he said, and the two laughed.

"You still have that outfit after all these years?," he asked.

"Yup it was in the bag that I had," Jason explained.

They then began to walk back to the castle, where some of the guards began to recognize Jason and began to salute him out of respect. They were soon approached by the head servant, Kai.

"Hello Master Jason, it had been too long," he said.

"Indeed it has been Kai," Jason responded.

Kai then led the two to the library, where the queen and princess were waiting.

As they moved through the castle, memories began to come back to Jason, making him smile slightly.

Soon enough, the three reached the library and Kai returned to his duties, while Kristoff went in first, followed by Jason.

Elsa and Anna once again went bug-eyed.

"You certainly clean up good," Anna commented as the two men sat down.

"Thank you Anna," he said and she smiled at him remembering the deal. "Before I start my story, I have a couple of things to give you."

He then pulled out two rings from his pocket and gave one to each sister.

"Wait, this is our mother's ring," Anna said.

"And this is the Arendelle signet ring," Elsa said.

"Yes, they are," he said to them. "To truly understand, I'll have start from the beginning. When I was ten, I came here to the castle, to meet the royal family. You two were about seven and four at the time, and I wasn't here for long which is probably why you don't remember me. I came because your father offered me something I couldn't refuse."

"What was that?," Elsa asked.

"Becoming a knight," he answered. "I accepted, and my father and I spent the next eight years training at the military fort a few days northwest of here. My father would've trained me immediately, but it was up to the king whether or not I'd be trained. I was taught how to fight with swords, hand-to-hand and spear. I also was taught how to shoot, how to hunt and survive in the wild. Then the war came."

"Yes, the allied war against the barbarians, consisted of Arendelle, Corona and the Southern Isles," Elsa said.

"Arendelle was asked to help in the war by Corona," Jason informed. "And we were quick to come to their aid. I was made a commander and was allowed to choose who my offices would be. And this is the part that neither of you might not like."

"What do you mean?," Anna asked, confused.

"Well I first chose the now Prince Eugene of Corona as my head scout, the now ex-Prince Hans of the Southern Isles," he began and their eyes widened and filled with a little bit of anger at hearing that name. "And him."

He then pointed to Kristoff, and Anna began chuckling.

"Hahaha... Kristoff in a war? That's impossible, right sweetie?," she asked and all her husband did was smile sheepishly and nervously rub the back of his neck, causing Jason to snicker quietly.

"They called him the Bear Knight, show it to them,"Jason said and Kristoff pulled out a pendant around his neck from underneath his shirt, it was of a bear with hazel gems as the eyes.

"Kristoff, you and I are going to have a discussion later that you're not gonna like," Anna angrily said. "Can you please continue your story, Sir Jason."

"You can call me Jason," he says. "Anyway, Eugene was called the Fox Knight, pretty nifty with daggers, Kristoff with dual axes, Hans was the Griffin Knight and h was good with a two handed sword. They both have pendants as well, Eugene has a fox one and Hans a griffin one, if he still has it."

"And what were you?," Elsa asked, and he pulled out his own pendant, a wolf with ice blue gems for eyes, (think of Geralt's pendant in Witcher 3).

"The Wolf Knight, as I said I was their leader, much to Hans' dismay, and Kristoff was my second in command," he continued. "The four of us practically won the war single handedly in three years.

Afterwards, Hans returned to the Southern Isles, not on very good terms with any of us, and Kristoff returned to Arendelle. I remained in Corona with Eugene, least until his wedding, where I was the best man."

Then realization hit the sisters. "You were on the ship when it went down," Elsa said. "You were there when they died."

"Yes I was," he said and he began to feel the temperature drop. "Believe me when I say this, I tried to save them."

"Why didn't you?," Anna asked getting upset as well.

"They saved me," he answered and they gave him confused looks. "Your mother gave me the rings, and told me to give them to you. Then the king and my father pushed me into a lifeboat by force. They made me promise to protect you both."

The girls were very silent for a couple minutes, trying to stop tears from flowing, barely succeeding. Kristoff gave Anna a hug.

"Then where were you these past five years?," Elsa asked getting control of herself again.

"Stranded on some little isle in the North Sea for... what year is it?," Jason asked.

"1645."

"Then for five years I was stranded, until a ship passed by close enough for me to signal them and they brought me back to Corona, met up with Eugene and Rapunzal, and they got me on a ship back here, and that brings us up to the present."

"Wow," was all Anna could say.

"Yeah, and to answer your question from before Anna, I'm twenty-six."

"Well, you and I will have to inform the council of you returning," Elsa said. "And you're more than welcome to stay here."

"Thank you," he said smiling slightly.

"Of course," she said, matching the smile. "And thank you for trying to save our parents."

He nodded, then Anna left to go and check on Maura.

"Did you know about me being in the war Elsa?," Kristoff asked, and she nodded.

"I never spoke to you about it because what I've read about war, it's not an everyday subject to speak of. What I didn't know was that you were the Bear Knight."

"Yeah, that was just a name for me, I've never cared for what people called me, neither did Jason and Eugene. We fought to protect our homes and families, not for glory."

"You are all very noble men you know, and heroes. But you do know you're still in trouble with us both because you never actually told us _and_ that you knew Hans?"

He then gulped and she rolled her eyes playfully. "Don't worry, I'll leave your punishment to Anna."

"Yeah, well I better go and talk to her about it," he said getting up. "It's been nice knowing ya."

Jason couldn't help but snicker at his friend's misfortune, then he turned to the queen.

"Your Majesty I'm sorry if this all seems so sudden," he apologized.

"It's alright, really, I've gotten used to things like this," she said. "And please call me Elsa."

"Very well then, Elsa," he said, and she smiled.

"By the way how did you meet Kristoff?," Elsa asked out of curiosity.

"It was about six years into my training, I went out hunting one night, and I was about to kill a deer when all of a sudden a bear came out of nowhere and it was about to kill me, when all of a sudden, there comes this big, blonde lunkhead and runs right in front of me, arms and legs outstretched and yelling at the top of his lungs," he said, and Elsa laughed at the thought of Kristoff doing such a thing.

"Hahaha... why would he do that?," she said still laughing.

"Well your supposed to do that to make yourself look bigger than you are, supposed to discourage the bear. Even at the age of fifteen, Kristoff was a big guy, so it didn't take much. That bear ran away like a frightened deer. We became quick friends afterwards, then he became my brother-in-arms."

"Well any friend of his is one of mine," she commented and he smiled again at this. "Well we better go and find Kai and have him ready a room for you."

They then both left the library and soon found Kai, who said that he had already had a room ready.

On their way there, the two encountered something that Jason had not expected.

"Hi Elsa!," a moving snowman yelled running towards them.

"Hello Olaf," she greeted back.

"Who's this? Your boyfriend?," he asked innocently, but it made her blush dramatically, and even made Jason blush slightly.

"No Olaf, this is Jason, he's a knight," she answered a little embarrassed.

"Oh. What's a knight?"

"I'm kind of like a protector of Arendelle, a commander of soldiers," Jason explained as best he could, but the snowman seemed to understand.

"Oh! Well, hi I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs," he said reaching out for a hug, which made the war hero smile and he obliged him with one, which Elsa thought was very cute.

"Well I'm gonna go and find Sven. Bye!," he said then walking away.

"So that's the snowman I've heard so much about," Jason said.

"Yup, made him shortly after I ran away from Arendelle," Elsa said. "You do know about my powers right?"

"Yup, Kristoff told me what happened two years ago. And I already knew about them. You showed them to me when I first came here."

"I did?," she asked and he nodded, then they continued walking.

Soon the Elsa and Jason finally arrived to the guest room.

"Thank you for showing me the way to my room Elsa, I appreciate it," he said.

"You're very welcome," she said. "I suppose I shall see you at dinner."

"I can't wait," he said and went into his room, and she began walking to her study.

' _I can't wait either,'_ she thought to herself.

 **Sorry that this is kind long, but it was a lot to explain. This will be the first of the two Elsaxoc stories I'll be doing in the future. I hope you like this.**


	2. Scars of the Past

**Here is chapter two of the Return of the Wolf Knight. We'll be going deeper into Jason's past mostly during the war, as well as he and Elsa start getting closer. Kristoff has to live with the consequences of keeping parts of his life from Anna. Just so everyone understands, ages: Jason-26, Kristoff-24, Elsa-23, Anna-20.**

 **I own nothing except my ocs, Jason and his father Fredrik, (only mentioned, never shown).**

Kristoff was now on his way to his and Anna's room, having just left Jason and Elsa in the library, and now about to face his wife's wrath.

Having hidden part of his past from her, he had lost her trust in him. He knew he shouldn't have done so, but he couldn't bring himself to tell her.

Now he stood before his room, whom he and Anna shared it with their daughter until she was old enough to have her own room. He opened the door to find his wife, already waiting for him, with a not too happy look on her face.

"Uh... hey," he nervously said, which only made her narrow her eyes at him. "Uh... where's Maura?"

"With Gerda," she said. "Now what else have you been keeping from me?"

"Honest to God Anna, that is the only thing I was keeping from you," he said, but she wouldn't believe it.

"I don't believe you!," she yelled. "How could you not trust me with knowing that you were a soldier?!"

"It wasn't about trust!," he yelled back. "It was about me being ready to tell you."

"Ready?," she asked confused now.

"Anna war isn't just about fighting and who wins. It's also about the deaths and how it affects those who survive it," Kristoff explained. "I saw so much death, and lost so many friends. The only ones who I can talk to about it are Sven, Jason, Eugene and Hans, not that I would with the last one. But it's because they were with me, they experienced the same thing as I did."

Anna now had tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, I had no idea that there even was a war going on," she apologized, and her husband gave her a hug.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. I should've at least told you that I was in the war," he said. "I understand why you're angry, you'd been shut out by Elsa for thirteen years, you don't want it to happen again."

"Yeah, that sounds about right," she said, then he let go a little bit to look at her in the eyes and he wiped the tears off of her eyes.

"I promise that that is the only secret," he promised. "I'll never keep one from you again."

She smiled at this. "Thank you, I love you."

"I love you too."

The two then kissed for a long time, but the moment was interrupted as soon as they broke apart.

"Sorry to interrupt you two lovebirds, but Elsa wanted me to remind you about dinner," Jason said at the doorway. He was now in a blue overcoat, which had a hood, (think of Arno Dorian from Assassin's Creed Unity, I like those games a lot).

"Thanks and how long have you been standing there?," Anna asked.

"About half a minute, I didn't want to ruin your moment," he answered, then she nodded in understanding, then she went to go find Maura and bring her to dinner.

"So how long were you standing there actually?," Kristoff asked seeing through the wolf's mask.

"The beginning of the kiss," he answered.

"Well thanks for not interrupting."

"No problem."

* * *

The two war buddies then began to walk to the dining and upon arriving found Elsa sitting at the head of the table, with Anna to her left, trying to get Maura to eat her food.

They chuckle a little at the scene and then take their places at the table.

"Hello you two," Elsa greeted them. "Jason, you said you were just in Corona right?"

He nodded.

"How is our cousin and her husband?"

"They're doing very well, should've seen their faces when they saw me alive."

"Let me guess, Rapunzal fainted?," Anna said, and he shook his head.

"Nope but Eugene did," he said and they all laughed, which made Maura laugh as well, giving Anna the perfect opportunity to put food in her mouth.

"Yeah they have a two year old boy as well."

"That's wonderful! What's his name?," Anna asked.

"Jason," he answered and they were both surprised by it.

"They named him after you?," Elsa asked, and he nodded.

"Probably due to the fact that Jason here saved Eugene's life during the war," Kristoff said.

"Well that was very kind of them to do," Elsa pointed out, and everyone agreed.

"Yeah it was," Jason said. "Out of curiosity Elsa, but has the council been informed about me?"

"Mm-hmm, and I must say they were rather hesitant to believe that the greatest knight in Arendellian history was still alive."

"Perhaps I should meet with them, show them that I'm alive," he suggested.

"That would certainly convince them."

"Alright then, but when I _do_ meet with them, don't expect to see me to receive a warm welcome, I've had a few... disagreements with them in the past."

"Haha.. duly noted," she said laughing a little.

* * *

Later that Night

After dinner, Kristoff, Anna and Maura decided to go to bed. They said their goodnights and went to their room.

Jason had decided to take a little walk in the moonlight, and soon he found himself standing on the parapet overlooking the sea.

"I see you enjoy nightly strolls as well," a voice to his right said. He turned and saw Elsa in some night clothes, and in a cloak.

"We just keep bumping into each other today huh?," he joked around and she laughed slightly.

"Must be hard to believe that you're actually back here in Arendelle."

"Yeah and technically speaking, I haven't been in the kingdom for sixteen years."

"That's a long time to be away from one's home," she said and he nodded in agreement. "You know, your father was like an uncle to Anna and I, but he never mentioned you."

"That's because I'm adopted," he said.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I offended you."

"No you didn't, not many people know, most just assume led that I was his son by blood, we looked so alike. He found me in an alley near the town square and he kind of took me in. Just wish I could thank him for it."

"I don't think you ever had to," she said, making him turn to look at her. "I think you being his son and fighting the best you could to end the war, I think that was thankfulness enough."

"Thank you, that really means a lot to me," he said smiling.

"How did you do it?," she asked, confusing him. "How did you and Kristoff get over what happened in the war what you saw and did?"

"We haven't, and likely never will," he answered and this surprised her. "Kristoff and I, as well as many others, have learned to live with the pain, shame, guilt and regret, and it gives us a reason to live our lives as best we can."

"How?"

"Embracing it."

"What?"

"Accepting it, accepting the fact that we have done terrible deeds and have seen so many horrors, and that there is nothing that we can do to change it. Don't get me wrong, what I've done, I still have nightmares over, but i know that they're just dreams. I refuse to let fear control me, for if you do, you can't truly live your life."

She began to get teary-eyed after he had finished and he saw this and he did what she least expected, he hugged her, and soon she began to hug back.

"Sorry if this is inappropriate, but it looked like you needed one," he said and her answer was her holding on tighter

When they released each other, they look into each other's eyes, and Elsa's heart skipped a beat when she looked into Jason's strikes my eyes.

"I-I can see why they call you the Wolf Knight," she said and he chuckled a little. "I have lived in fear for most of my life because of what happened with my sister fifteen years ago, but now, perhaps with your help, I can learn to move on. Start with me and I'll start with you."

"I'd like nothing more," he said with a smile.

"Me too, now we _both_ should probably get to bed, we have a big day tomorrow," Elsa said and then Jason offered to escort her to her room, which she accepted.

* * *

Soon enough they reached the queen's bedroom.

"Thank you for walking to my room, good sir," she said playfully.

"But of course. Anything for you, my fair lady," he said just as playfully, which put a blush on her face as she giggled a little, then _she_ did something that _he_ didn't expect, she gave him a kiss on the cheek, then she went into her room and leaned on her door and slide down.

' _What was I thinking?!,'_ she thought herself. ' _I wasn't that's what! And part of me is so glad I did though.'_

Jason then began to blush and he smiled as he place his hand on his cheek, and began walking back to his own room, where he had a goodnight's sleep for the first time in forever.

 **Thought this would be a good place to stop, don't want to bore you all by making it six thousand words or something. The next chapter will be about Jason meeting with the council and the Christmas ball mostly. Until it's up, see ya later.**


	3. The Beginning of a New Start

**Here's the next update. I'll have Jason and Anna begin to bond, become good friends, and he'll speak of old days to them all.**

 **I own only my original characters, the rest belongs to Disney.**

" _Jason," a voice whispered. "Jason... did you really think you could be rid of me so easily?"_

 _"No! No!!! I killed you!!," he yelled._

 _"I see you have finally found your way home," he continued. "Do you think your new family is safe? I can see into your heart, and it is as black as my own. You are a worthy opponent, so I give you fair warning, in five months, war shall come in the form of a familiar face._

 _Ready yourself, for I AM COMING!!!!!"_

Jason then awoke with a jump, and he then saw that Kristoff, Elsa and Anna were all in his room. The girls had worried looks upon their faces, but Kristoff merely had neutral knowing look on his face.

"Jason, are you aliright?," Anna asked very concerned for her new friend.

"I'm alright," he tried to assure them. "Just bad memories."

"You were screaming at the top of your lungs and when we got here you were drenched in sweat and pale," Elsa said.

"Then it was one of the better ones."

"Jason," Kristoff spoke up. "I know you far better than you think, I know when you're lying."

Jason looked at him then back at the girls. "We need to go see the trolls, as soon as possible. I think it's best to find out what I saw before we do anything."

After a long silence, Elsa was the one to break it.

"Okay, we all will go see then after the holidays."

"Sounds good, one thing was said in my vision. Whatever is coming will come in five months."

"Then we have plenty of time," Anna said. "For now, we should all go back to bed."

They all agreed, and the Prince and Princess then left the room and Elsa behind them. She then turned back and then her cheeks went red when she saw that Jason had gotten up to close the doors and she noticed he was shirtless, and she could see his muscular body.

"Uh... g-goodnight Jason," she said quickly walking out.

"Goodnight Elsa," he said then closing the doors, he then turned a bore a grim look on his face.

"How can this be possible?," he asked himself. "I killed him, he's dead." He then went to his window and looked out at Arendelle.

"I will tell them what is coming, I cannot risk losing their trust," he said. "And hopefully, together, we can stop him once and for all."

The Next Morning

After being able to sleep well for the rest of the night, Kason awoke, well rested.

After breakfast, Elsa called a counicil meeting, and this time Jason would accompany her.

Once in the council room, she awaited for the councilors to settle in while the Wolf Knight waited to reveal himself.

"Good morning councilors," she addressed them. "I have called this meeting because I've learned that some of you still doubt that Sir Jason lives."

"That is correct Your Majesty," her closest advisor Ethan said. He was about her height, he had a dark blonde hair and blue eyes, he walked with a limp as he was injured during the war five years ago. "I fought alongside him during the war, he saved my life in fact. As much as I want him to be alive, it's been five years. I just find it hard to believe that he is just back home."

Elsa then looked to her right and nodded, and then a figure showed himself.

The councilors all gasped in shock when they saw Jason standing before them in his armor.

"Councilors, it's an honor to see you all again," he said, but they all still stared. Then all of a sudden, an uproar began, some calling him a traitor for abandoning his country, others a coward. Only Elsa, Ethan and his older sister Hailee remained silent. Ethan sat on the queen's right, and Hailee sat on her left.

Hailee was a very pretty young woman, tall and intelligent. She had blonde hair and had hazel eyes. Like her little brother, Hailee cares for the queen and their country and seek to try to help them both along a path of peace and prosperity.

While Hailee attempted to calm the rest of the council down, Ethan still couldn't believe his eyes.

Then there was a sudden gust of cold wind, which silenced the council and pulled their attention back to Elsa.

"I know many of you seem to believe him to be a traitor," she began. "But I assure you he is not, here is proof."

She then raised her right hand, and upon her ring finger, she bore a dark gold ring, which bore the symbol of Arendelle upon it, the purple crocus.

"That is the signet ring," Ethan pointed out as Jason walked over to stand at the side of the Queen. "The only way that he could've had it with him is that King Agdar's gave it to him."

"Or he stole it!," a councilor yelled, and Jason immediately recognized who he was, Councilor Coulsen.

"Councilor, it certainly has been a while," Jason said.

"You all are suspicious of him, but at least let him tell his story before you judge him," Elsa requested, trying not to get angry at all the accusations her friend was receiving. Many of the councilors' expressions they had on their faces began to change as they saw the truth in Jason's words.

"I spent five years on that little island before I was able to signal a ship to get off. They brought me to Corona, and the prince and princess helped get back here, I arrived yesterday day as the queen has said before," he finished his story. "I don't expect everyone to believe me, that is up to you. I only ask that you do not let any personal opinions of me cloud your judgment."

For the longest time, the council room was in absolute silence. They were contemplating what they had just heard, and deciding whether or not they should believe him. It was then that Ethan broke the silence.

"As we all know, because he was believed to be dead, Jason has technically lost his title of knight. As a gesture of trust, I suggest we put to a vote as to whether or not reinstate him to this position."

"I second that," Hailee agreed. "But this must be unanimous."

Jason took this as his cue to leave so that they may make a decision.

Castle Hallway

Anna was walking down the hallway with Maura in her arms, just simply enjoying her time with her daughter. She then encountered Jason, who was sitting down in a chair outside the council room.

"Hey Jason," she greeted and looked at her a smiled.

"Hey Anna. Hey Maura."

She sat in the chair next to him.

"How did it go?," she asked, and he gave an unsure look on his face.

"Well I stated my case, and they decided to put it to a unanimous vote whether or not to reinstate my knighthood."

"So it would be a gesture of trust in you," she concluded and he looked at her with surprised eyes, then he smirked.

"You would do well in the political world," he commented.

"No, no I hate politics," she said.

"I rest my case."

They both laughed and Maura began giggling. "Would you like to hold her?"

Jason then looked at her with unsure eyes. "Are you sure that's okay?"

"Of course," she said. "Her father seems to see you as his brother, so you can't be that bad."

Anna then gently handed her baby girl to the fierce knight, who seemed to know exactly what he was doing, how to properly hold her. He then grinned at her as she looked at him in wonder.

"I think she likes you," Anna said, and he nodded in agreement, then he handed Maura back to her mother.

"Anna there was something I noticed about her after your sister announced her to the people," he said and she gave a curious and worried look.

"What?," she asked.

"She seemed to have gotten a little frightened by all the people and cheering, it was then that I saw something form on her hands."

"Jason, please tell me. Is something wrong with my daughter?"

"I saw what looked like frost," he said and her eyes widened.

"Frost?," she repeated, and he nodded.

"I think little Maura here may have ice and snow powers like Elsa."

She stayed silent for a few minutes, unsure on how to take this news

"Well what you saw was real," she finally said. "Then its another reason to go see Kristoff's family."

Then the door opened and the councilors began to walk out, some giving him sympathetic looks, others scowls. But all of them said nothing. Then Kai approached Jason.

"Master Jason, the queen wishes to speak with you," he informed him and then Jason returned into the room to find Elsa, Hailee and Ethan inside.

"Jason, the council has decided...," Ethan began. "To reinstate you as a knight."

He smiled at this and nodded in thanks to the councilors and monarch.

"Thank you all," he said. "I promise you that you won't regret this decision."

"We already know that," Hailee said, then she took her leave, slowly followed by her little brother. Then Ethan turned back to Jason.

"Sir Jason," he said, making the reinstated knight to turn slightly to look at him. "I never really said thank you for saving me six years ago."

"And you'll never have to," he said back, and Ethan then left.

"I had saved him from a pack of wild dogs out on the outskirts of the capital city of the Southern Isles, where we were camped at and were waiting for the barbarians to attack," he explained to Elsa. "Hans had sent him out hunting alone, even with knowing that it was too dangerous to do such a thing, he said that we should be as huddled together, that there's safety in numbers."

"He was trying to get rid of him," Elsa deduced and he nodded.

"Never really figured out why, maybe he looked at him weird or said something Hans didn't like, who knows?," he continued. "Anyway, Ethan was in his way back when he was ambushed by them. Thankfully he had sniffed out the dogs and so was able to kill some of them, but then the alpha grabbed hold of his leg, knocking him down. It was about to kill him when I then showed up with a torch in hand and smacked it in the face with it, scared it off enough for us reach the the safety of the camp."

"What happened then?"

"I personally delivered him to the nearest infirmary, where Hailee was working at. She fixed him up as best she could, she managed to save his leg, but he'll always have limp. I then got to know them a lot better, became good friends."

She smiled slightly at this, but felt a very slight hint of jealousy at him being friends with another woman. ' _Why am I feeling jealous for?,'_ she thought to herself. ' _I need to get ahold of myself.'_

"Well Elsa," Jason said, making her lose her train of thought. "What do you want to do right now?"

"Well I'm afraid that I have some paperwork to attend to right now," she answered, and she thought in his eyes what looked like disappointment, both were unaware that Anna was listening in on their conversation.

"Well, perhaps sometime when you're not busy, maybe we could take a walk around town, or maybe go out for dinner sometime?," Jason suggested, and Anna grinned.

' _Is he asking her out on a date?,_ ' she thought to herself.

"Are you asking me out on a date, Sir Jason?," Elsa asked in a teasing, regal tone.

"One might see it that way, yes," he answered in his own regal tone. "Or one could see it as a way for a man to learn more about the most beautiful woman he has ever seen?"

' _Ooh that was smooth, Jason,'_ Anna thought. ' _Sounds like you finally have met your match this little game Elsa.'_

"Flattery won't get you anywhere with me," she said, though she now had a slight blush on her face. "But I accept you offer. I might even consider it a date."

"Wonderful, how about the day before Christmas Eve?," he suggested.

"That sounds perfect."

"Excellent, I can hardly wait," he said then kissing her hand as he said his goodbye. "Have a lovely my queen."

"You as well, Wolf Knight," she said back, and he then walked out of the room.

"Hey Anna," he said as he went through the door.

"Anna! Were you eavesdropping?," Elsa asked.

"N-no uh... Maura was! Yeah that's it. Bad Maura. Bad baby," she said trying to put the blame on her, but both Maura and Elsa just giggled.

"Nice try Anna," she said taking her niece into her arms, who quickly relaxed in her aunt's arms.

"We'll do you know what just happened?," Anna asked excitedly.

"You were eavesdropping on your sister's private conversation and then put the blame on your infant daughter?," Elsa guessed.

"No, no! Before that," she said totally ignoring what her sister said. "Jason asked you out on a date!"

"It's not an actual date, were just getting to know one another while walking around town," she said, trying to downplay it.

"Oh please Elsa, I see the way he looks at you," she said, which surprised the young queen. " _And_ I've seen the way _you_ look at him."

"I do not look at him weird."

"Kinda do. Come on Elsa, if you're attracted to Jason, then go with it, who knows maybe it's true and the feeling _is_ mutual."

Elsa thought about what her baby sister said, and she sighed, then handed Maura back to her mother.

"Alright, I'll try," she said, giving up. "But don't expect too much all at once. I'm not marrying a man I just met."

"You're never gonna let me live that down are you?," Anna asked, annoyed.

"Nope," Elsa answered with a smile.

 **Well that's a wrap on this chapter. Hope you liked it. Pretty interesting with that Jason's dream huh? I think you like how I do it, it'll remind you of Wonder Woman slightly, if you have seen the movie. Next chapter will be up soon, maybe tomorrow, I'll skip ahead to the day of Elsa and Jason's date. See ya later.**


	4. A Dance on the Ice

**Here is the next chapter, it'll mostly be about Elsa and Jason's date, they'll learn more about each other, and as this goes on forces build in the horizon and threaten to crush all before it.**

 **I own only my original characters, the rest is Disney's.**

It has been a couple weeks now, and life in Arendelle couldn't be better. They had just learned that their hero the Wolf Knight still lived, and that there was a new princess of Arendelle.

After hearing of Maura's possible powers, Anna told her husband and sister of it and now they are all on the lookout for any signs. Elsa had said that her powers began to form around Maura's she, so they might form at any time.

Jason and Elsa had gotten closer, despite both of them now having busy schedules. Being a Arendelle's only knight, Jason was now in charge Arendelle's military and oversaw all training sessions, he was also now the Lord of Arendelle and been given a spot on the council. And yet, despite being very busy people, they always found a way to hang out together and with their family.

It was now the day of their date, and Anna was now helping Elsa find the perfect dress to wear, while Jason had decided to go out ice harvesting with Kristoff for some reason.

"That was strange wasn't it, that Jason went with Kristoff?," Elsa asked as she sat on her bed playing with her niece, while Anna pulled out dress after dress out of her closet.

"Now that I think about it, yeah kinda is," she answered stopping for only a second. "Maybe they just wanted to have some guy time, you know like we have our girl time."

"Maybe," she said. "Anna, don't you think you're over dying it a little? You've practically taken out every dress I have."

"I'm trying to find the perfect one," she replied not looking at her. Then Elsa stood up and she waved her hands and the dress she was wearing began changing into one of her beautiful ice dresses, which Maura _loved_ watching her do, as she began laughing and grinning.

"I think I found it Anna," she said and Anna turned and she immediately face palmed.

"Why didn't I think of that?!," she yelled getting mad at herself.

"Because you were focused on making my room a mess," Elsa joked, then she picked up Maura. "I think I'm gonna steal her from you, so she can spend some time with her aunt."

Anna couldn't help but smile at how well her big sister was with Maura. "Okay then. I'll uh...," she began then looked around her to find dresses all over. "I'll pick this up."

"Thank you sis," Elsa said walking away with Maura.

She decided to bring her into the library and she began to read to her niece. Though she couldn't understand a word, Maura was just happy to spend time with Elsa.

Soon enough, Jason came in, and he smiled when he saw the touching scene.

"Hey," Elsa said.

"Hey," he said back. "You two have a very special bond, you know that?"

"Yeah, really surprising too," Elsa said. "Out of the two of us, Anna is the more experienced one when dealing with children."

"Well, it's not always about experience or how little you know to deal that sort of thing," Jason said. "Eugene told me once that Princess Rapunzal had no experience with dealing with children when she came out of her tower for the first time, and they seemed to adore her immediately."

"I suppose you're right," she said, then Maura wanted to go see Jason, surprising them both. Elsa then picked her up and gave her to him.

"You have a way with children as well it seems," Elsa commented.

"Well, a lot of things can happen during a war," he said. "I got to meet a lot of my men's families when I brought them home or, unfortunately, had to inform them."

"I cannot imagine how hard that must've been," Elsa said, and nodded.

"What's more is the principles of war, especially this one. The leader of the barbarians wasn't one of them, he was Northern European I think," he said, surprising her. "He's a lot like you, he could use magic."

"What?"

"Not elemental magic like you and possibly the princess here, chaos magic. Magic only used for destruction, fed by the violence of mankind. He was immensely powerful, he could've been considered a god."

"Perhaps this isn't something for her to hear."

"Probably not."

Just then, Gerda walked in to see if they needed anything.

"Yes, Gerda, could you take Maura and bring her to my sister?," Elsa asked, and she nodded and left with Maura in her hands.

"What was his name?," she asked going back to the previous conversation.

"We never found out, he was only ever called the Barbarian King," he answered. "And I never got the chance to ask him before I killed him."

"You killed him?"

"And ended the war right then and there," he said. "But now I fear that he might be back, for as long as part of him survives, he can come back. I found that out too late."

"Then we'd best be ready for him."

"That's who was in my dream a couple weeks ago. I'm teller by you now because I trust you," he said.

"Do you not trust my sister and Kristoff?," she asked.

"I do. But my dream said the war was coming in the form of a familiar face."

She nodded in understanding. "Well thank you for trusting me."

"Always," he said smiling and she blushed slightly.

"Well, as much as I enjoy speaking with you, Elsa, I promised Kristoff I'd help him get back in practice with his fighting skills."

"Very well then," she said. "I'll see you later then."

"See you later."

Elsa seemed to be disappointed when Jason left, but she knew that boys will be boys.

Training Grounds

Jason dove downward to avoid one of Kristoff's dual axes, and he then used one of his dual swords to swing at his feet, which the big blonde then avoided. He did a chopping attack, but Jason rolled away and jumped to his feet.

"You're putting all of your strength into one axe and ignoring the other, use both evenly," he instructed him, and Kristoff did a light swing with his left axe, which Jason deflected with his swords then Kristoff did a backward swing and almost smacked Jason in the face with it.

"Better," he said, then smirked. "But you need to mind your surroundings."

Kristoff then looked around and saw that he wasn't in any dangerous spots, then he felt a knee in the gut, and he instantly went to his knees.

"And never let your opponent distract you," Jason said with his sword at Kristoff's throat. He then pulled it away and helped his friend up. "Nice job though, especially after being out of practice for five years."

"Thanks," Kristoff said. "Now you better get ready for tonight."

"Okay, thanks again for this idea, how long of a ride is it?"

"About fifteen minutes if go straight there."

Jason then nodded and went to get dressed for his date with Elsa.

Later that Evening

Kai came to the Queen's study and knocked on the door.

"Enter," a voice from inside said, and he opened the door.

"Your Majesty, you asked me to remind you of your date with Sir Jason," he said.

"Oh yes thank you, you may go," she said.

"One more thing," he said and she looked at him. "He wished for me to inform you to meet him in the courtyard."

"Very well then, thank you," she said, but was slightly confused.

Courtyard

Elsa then walked in her ice dress and had ice blue cloak on into the castle courtyard and found Jason there, in his blue over coat, and had a larger coat on for extra warmth.

"So glad you could join me, Your Majesty," he said taking her hand and kissing it.

"Of course good sir," she said. "We do have a date after all."

Then they heard something coming towards them, and Jason smirked.

"Speak of the devil," he said and then a sled came up right next to them. Elsa quickly realized who's sled it was as instead of a horse, it was a reindeer.

"I know we said we'd go out for a walk and such, but later on I had thought of something better and wanted to make it a surprise."

"Ooh now I'm very interested," she said as he offered her a hand into the sled, then he got on.

"Like our chauffeur?," he joked and she snickered, and the driver chuckled.

"Hahaha... very funny Jason," Kristoff said, then he urged Sven to get moving and they began heading out of town.

"Where are we going?," she said.

"It's a surprise," he answered, not wanting to spoil anything.

After about fifteen minutes, they had reached their destination, high on top of the North Mountain. When she realized what was going on she gasped in surprise and joy.

Jason had brought her back to her magnificent ice palace.

"Thought you'd like this," he said. "Think you'll like what I did inside for us even more."

He then led her inside as Kristoff and Sven rode off, to pick them up some other time. As the reached the doors, the snow golem, Marshmallow, opened them up.

"Hello, Elsa," he said.

"Hello, Marshmallow," she said back, then she saw the changes made as they found their way to what would be considered the kitchen. There was now a small table with two chairs in the middle of it and he had stuff cooking on the stove.

"Who was cooking the food?," she asked.

"I did originally, then I had Olaf keep it warm until we got back," he answered as he pulled out a chair for her. He then called for Olaf, who brought their food as carefully as he could, only spilling some of it on the floor. This didn't really bother either Elsa or Jason because they knew he was trying.

As they ate their meal, they began talking about, pretty much everything. Favorite music, stories, hobbies, etc.

"You know I remember this one time during the war, we were on retreat, Kristoff, Hans, Eugene and I, and we had been partying, having a good time. When Hans had decided to go to bed, we decided to pull him off his high horse," he began to tell his story. "And what we did would've gotten us in trouble if anybody had actually liked Hans."

"What did you do?," Elsa asked.

"Just so you know, Hans was practically unconscious for most of this. The guys and took him out of his bed, took him to a high nearby bridge, stripped him down to his undergarments, and strapped a rope tight around him and the railing of the bridge and threw him off. Oh you should've seen the look on his face because he woke up at the perfect moment, and he screamed like a little girl."

Both of them broke into a fit of laughter at the thought of that happening to such a spoiled brat like Hans.

"Guess the Griffin Knight really can fly," Elsa joked.

"That is exactly what I said," he said back, and they laughed again. "Boy that sure does take me back, back then you could actually trust Hans. I really am sorry for what he did."

"Don't be," Elsa said. "You had no control over what heA had done so don't go and blame yourself."

After they finished their food, Jason said that there was one more part of the date, a dance.

"But I have never danced before in my life," Elsa said and Jason smiled.

"Good," he said. "We can learn how together."

He then extended his arm out and she took his hand. "You do know that we don't have any music to dance right?"

"Ah well, we don't really need music to dance."

The two then began to dance all over, both have the greatest time doing so.

"You know for someone who has never danced before, you're very good," Jason said.

"Thank you," Elsa said. "To be truthful I do know how to dance, I'm just shy about it."

"Truthfully, its the same for me as well."

Both then smiled and continued to dance. Then all of a sudden they found themselves on the balcony, faces inches from each other. As they stared into each other's eyes, they began to fill in the gap between them, and just as they were about to kiss, they heard a voice coming from behind them.

"Aww!," Olaf said as Marshmallow started to cry, but this made Jason and Elsa pull apart with blushing wildly, and Olaf quickly realized what he had done. "I ruined the moment didn't I?"

Still embarrassed, they both just lightly nod. Then Jason soon saw how late it had gotten.

"Well Elsa, it's getting late," he said changing the subject. "Kristoff ought to be back by now."

"Y-yeah we should probably get back," she said, still blushing a little. "We do have a big day tomorrow."

The two then made their way out of the ice palace and found Kristoff and Sven waiting for him. Olaf had decided to stay with Marshmallow for the night and come back tomorrow.

As they rode back to the castle, Elsa allowed herself to lean slightly on Jason, which brought a smug look on Kristoff's face when he looked back at them. Soon they had returned home, and Elsa decided to walk back to her room alone.

"Are you sure?," Jason asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Elsa said. "Thank you for asking though. Goodnight, Jason."

"Goodnight, Elsa."

As Jason watched her walk back inside, it was then that he saw Kristoff, still having a smug look on his face.

"Well, someone doesn't want a tip," he said, making him laugh. Jason waited a few moments for him to put the sled and Sven in the stables so they could talk.

"So how did it go?," he asked as they entered the castle. Jason quickly looked around for servants as he didn't want to any gossip going around before finally answering.

"Amazing," he simply said. "As you saw she was very surprised to see us bring to her palace, then I brought her to the dining room and Olaf served us our dinner. We then began talking, learning more about each other. Told her about that one thing we did to Hans, got a huge laugh out of that."

Kristoff then chuckled a little at that memory before judging him to continue.

"Then, after we had finished eating, I decided that we should have a dance."

"Ooh that was smooth."

"Thank you, she could dance very well if I might add. Then we found ourselves on the balcony."

Kristoff then grinned because he could figure out what happened next, but he wanted to know for sure.

"And...?"

"To know the rest," Jason said. "Ask our waiter and doorman."

He then gave Jason a sympathetic look as he could figure out that the two snowmen had interrupted them.

"Then you'll just have to try again on that part," he said.

"No!," he said back quickly. "She sees me only as a friend." This earned him an 'Are you kidding me?' look.

"You like her don't you?," he asked.

"Yes," he answered. "A lot."

"Then you need to tell her how you feel before someone snatches her away from you."

"But what if she doesn't feel the same way? What if her leaning in was just the heat of the moment?"

Kristoff face palmed in frustration. "You...are...hopeless," he said, making Jason roll his eyes.

"Whatever, let's get to bed, we do have a ball to go to tomorrow."

"Yeah, whatever. Goodnight," Kristoff said and he went to bed.

As Jason walked to his room, one thought came into his mind, little did he know that Elsa was thinking the same thing.

' _I think I'm falling for him/her,'_ they both thought.

Distant Island in the Region of the Southern Isles

When he had returned home and the French representative had explained what he had done, Hans was stripped of his title and exiled. He has spent the last two years of his life on that island, with no hope of ever escaping it.

Then one night, he awoke from his handmade bed with a jump.

"Hans...," a voice said.

"Who's there?," he demanded. "And that's Prince Hans to you."

"Not anymore it would seem," the voice spoke again, and appeared out of thin air right in his face a Hans jumped backwards.

"Wh-who are you?," he asked fearfully.

"That depends on who you want me to be," he answered. "I can be your doom or I can be your salvation."

"Salvation! Salvation!," he yelled.

"Good choice," the cloaked figure said. "I am the one who you only knew as the Barbarian King."

Hans' eyes went wide in shock and fear. "So, you did not die. Jason failed," he said. "What do you want from me?"

"Your assistance," he said, and this intrigued Hans.

"Really? Tell me, what's in it for me?," he asked with a little more confidence, making the king smile.

"Revenge," he simply said, and Hans grinned.

"Very well, what would you have me do?"

 **Hope you liked this chapter. I'll have the next one up soon.**


	5. A Queen and Her Knight

**Here is the next chapter. It is now Christmas Eve, and a lovely ball is taking place. I thought I'd try something else, I'll be giving Jason powers but think of it as like in Lord of the Rings, having a ring of power, barbarian king will have one too.**

 **I own only my original characters, rest belongs to Disney. I also don't own anything of Lord of the Rings or related stuff, I was only inspired by it.**

Despite having so much to prepare for the ball, Elsa was having a hard time focusing. She was with Anna, overseeing the servants decorate the ballroom, but her mind was on something else, or rather someone else.

"Elsa?," Anna tried to get her sister's attention. "Elsa!"

"Huh? What?," she said being pulled out of her trance. "I'm sorry Anna, I guess my mind is somewhere else today."

"Is it because of a certain someone?," her baby sister teased, making her blush instantly.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said back.

"Oh yes you do," Anna said. "But we'll talk about it later."

"Talk about what later?," an all too familiar voice said behind them. The sisters smiled and turned to see a woman with short shoulder-length brown hair, about Anna's height and wore a padded light violet winter dress. In her arms, she was holding a little brown-haired toddler.

"Rapunzal!," Anna exclaimed, running towards her big cousin, and giving her a hug, but being careful since she was carrying her son.

"And this must be Jason II," she said letting Rapunzal go and she nodded, then Jason shied away a little.

"Oh it's okay sweetheart, this is Anna, she's family," Rapunzal said and he relaxed again, but then saw Elsa coming over and he shied away again, making her giggle a little. She then showed him her powers by making a little snowfall inside and he grinned from ear to ear. Then they heard Olaf coming in.

"Hi everyone!," he greeted then he gasped when he saw Rapunzal. "Rapunzal!!"

He gave her a big hug, which she returned gladly. She then put her son down and he began playing with the snowman.

"It's good to see you again, cousin," Elsa said.

"You too," their cousin said.

"So where's Eugene?," Anna asked, not seeing Jason II's father anywhere.

"Out looking for his war buddies," Rapunzal answered.

Training Facility

Eugene, the Fox Knight, a short-haired brunette, about Jason's height, he usually wore a white long sleeve shirt, which he rolled up the sleeves and a green vest over it, but since it was winter, he also wore a brown overcoat, and had some light armor gauntlets and greaves on for extra warmth. He also had a goatee on his chin.

He began looking around the training facility, all the while the guards stared at the future King of Corona in awe, as he was also a war hero like Jason and Kristoff.

Soon he found the arena and found Jason and Kristoff sparring. He decided to have some fun and spoil theirs. He began a little barrage of throwing daggers around them, taking them both by surprise, then jumped between them.

"Glad to see I can still sneak up on you _both_ ," he said and the two men grinned and walked up to him. Jason gave him a brotherly hug and Kristoff then gave Eugene a bear hug.

"It's great to see you again Eugene," Jason said. "Life must've gotten dull in Corona without me being there."

"Very funny Jace," he said and Jason cringed at the sound of that nickname.

"By the way, Eugene," Kristoff got his attention. "What's yo with not naming your son after me? I saved your life plenty of times as well."

Eugen chuckled at the joke Kristoff was pulling. "Yeah well, you weren't dead."

"He's got a point," Jason said playing along. "Now let's go see if the girls need our help with anything."

Kristoff and Eugene didn't particularly like that idea.

"Or you can stay here and later on deal with your wives being angry with you for not offering to help put things together."

Both of them went wide eyed and hurried inside, followed by a smirking Jason.

Soon he found everyone in the ballroom, with Eugene and Kristoff putting things together, that's when Anna saw Jason.

He made a gesture to be quiet, then he walked behind Rapunzal.

"Boo!," he said in her ear and scared her and turned around and punched him square in the face, only to end up hurting her hand instead of his face. She then glared at Anna who couldn't breathe cause she was laughing so hard, even Elsa could barely stop herself from doing the same.

"You jerk!!," she said turning back to Jason, then she gave him a hug.

"Nice to see you too, Blondie," he said using the nickname Eugene gave her when she had _very_ long blond hair.

"So was it your doing that our husbands suddenly just asked what they could do to help?," Anna asked.

"All I did was tell them what you'd probably do to them if they didn't," he answered, then he saw Elsa.

"Well, I should probably go help them out."

He then walked away, not wanting to make Elsa uncomfortable, especially after the little interruption they had during their date. Rapunzal then turned to Anna.

"They're dating aren't they?," she asked knowingly.

"Well technically they've only been on one date, last night," she answered.

"Ooh did they kiss, did she say?"

"She said they were about to but then Olaf and Marshmallow interrupted them."

"Well that sucks."

Anna then gave a look the said 'I have a plan.'

"Not to worry," she whispered so Elsa couldn't hear, then Rapunzal gestured her to be quieter, as Jason had even better hearing. "I'm gonna persuade or force Jason to ask Elsa for a dance."

"You scheming little matchmaker," her big cousin said, and Anna smirked. "Hey is it true you and Kristoff had a daughter?"

Anna nodded excitedly. "Uh-huh! Maura. She's three and a half months old. Here she comes now."

Gerda then walked in with young princess in her hands.

"Hello Your Highness, and hello to you too Princess Rapunzal," the head maid said.

"Hello Gerda."

Gerda then handed Maura to her mother, who gave her kiss on the cheek, making the baby giggle and she looked at Rapunzal and smiled.

"She is adorable Anna," Rapunzal commented.

"Yes she is," she said.

On the other side of the room, Eugene was asking Kristoff about Jason and Elsa as he had seen the tension between them as well.

"So you mean to say that they _almost_ kissed?," he asked.

"Yup," Kristoff answered. "The living snowmen interrupted."

"Well you and I, and most likely our wives as well are gonna have to think of a way to get then together."

"You know I'm right here, right?," Jason asked and they both got far in their eyes. Despite being Kristoff being stronger and Eugene faster, they knew Jason could beat them both in a fight without even trying.

"Oh umm, we weren't talking about you, we were talking about someone else," Eugene said.

"Really? Because I remember you saying something about the living snowmen."

"Oh we were talking about a...different kind of snowmen," Kristoff said. "Yeah, uh we ice harvesters sometimes call each other snowmen."

"Uh-huh, I'm sure," Jason said sarcastically. "How about we just get back to work?"

Both agreed and they quickly got the work done in a couple hours.

"Hmm, just needs the finishing touch," Elsa said, and she then used her powers to give the ballroom a winter look. The walls were now ice blue with snowflakes upon them, magnificent ice chandeliers hung from the ceiling and ice statues of a Wolf, a Bear and a Fox, to honor Jason, Kristoff and Eugene, since it has been five years since the end of the war.

"Wow," Jason said. "This is beyond impressive your Majesty."

"Thank you, Sir Jason," she said blushing slightly, but enough to earn snickers from her sister and cousin. "Well I suppose we should all get ready for the ball then."

They all agreed to that, and they began to walk to their rooms. As they walked, Eugene and Kristoff stopped Jason.

"Before I forget, did you ever find it?," Eugene asked with a look on his face that told the Wolf what he was talking about, and saw Kristoff giving him the same look, but mixed in with confusion as he did not fully comprehend what Eugene was talking about.

"Unfortunately no, but I sense that it's close," he answered. "Along with the thief who took it. Something bad is going to happen tonight, I just know it. Where your best outfits tonight, you both know what I mean."

The Fox and Bear then nodded and they all headed to their rooms to suit up, unaware that Elsa had heard everything, and she intended to find out what was going on.

She followed Jason to his room, and she waited for him to go inside, but then he spoke up.

"Was there something you wanted to talk about Elsa?"

She blinked in surprise, but quickly recovered from it and she thenclosed the door and froze the locks.

"What are you hiding?," she asked in a serious and angry tone.

"All day I've had this feeling that-," he began but was cut off by the queen.

"That something is going to happen. I heard you andvths boys talking. What was the thing that was stolen from you?"

"In simple terms, a ring that was given to me by both your father and mine," he answered and she quickly lost her anger. He then walked up to her and put his hands on both sides of her face, and she began to blush a lot. "Elsa, I need you to trust me on this. If things turn out the way I think they will, in which I promise no one will get hurt, I will explain everything, I promise."

He then let go of her and she thought for a long time before unfreezing the locks.

"Okay, I trust you," she said. "But why didn't you tell me all of this before?"

"Wasn't really a problem until now," he said, and she accepted the answer. "I am sorry for having to worry you about this."

"It's fine," she said opening the door to leave. "Just remember to tell me everything after the ball."

Later that Night

The ball was quite lovely, music playing, people were dancing, and Olaf was playing with the children. Anna was wearing a blue and white version of the dress she wore at Elsa's coronation, Kristoff wore his old Bear Knight uniform. It was made up of a leather tunic and pants with a leather overcoat, which chainmail had been padded onto it, and had bear fur on his shoulders. He also had on metal greaves on and wore metal armor on his arms as well, (think of the grandmaster Bear armor in Witcher 3). Anna and Elsa would've said something, but they saw it as a way to welcome Jason back, as he too was in his Wolf Knight armor. Eugene was no exception, he was also wearing his Fox Knight armor, (just think of it as a less bulky version of the grandmaster Wolf armor also in Witcher 3). Rapunzal wore a dress similar to the ones she usually wore but this one was more paddedThankfully the three war heroes weren't armed, although they did have the guards have them nearby should anything happen.

Jason was having a great time, despite everything. He had found and talked to old friends and brothers in arms. Then he found Ethan, who was not only part of the council, but also Captain of the Guard, despite his leg, and was therefore wearing his uniform. He was accompanied by his sister Hailee, who seemed to be looking Jason over, something Elsa noticed and did not like.

"Hello old friend," Jason said shaking Ethan's hand.

"Still can't believe you're back," he said back.

"Same here. Listen, I need you and your men to keep an eye out for anything suspicious," Jason said to Ethan, whispering the last part. "Something tells me that tonight might not go as planned."

"Yes sir, I'll be right on it."

"Good, just don't let it be your only priority. After all it's Christmas."

"Don't have to worry about that."

"Sir Jason," Hailee said getting his attention. "Will you dance with me?"

He was rather hesitant as he would much rather dance with Elsa, but he could never refuse a lady's request.

"Of course I will," he said taking her hand and she guided him to the dance floor with Ethan watching them, trying not to snicker, while another man just outside the castle watched and waited for the moment to strike. Elsa was greeting guests when she saw Jason with Hailee, and she felt jealousy singe into her heart and she politely dismissed herself and she walked around keeping an eye on them, something Anna and Rapunzal quickly saw.

They caught up to her and they saw frost forming around her hands slightly, and she was muttering to herself, and the two just smirked.

"Somebody's jealous," Anna teased, and Elsa then saw what was happening and she calmed herself.

"Jealous?," she asked. "Why would I be jealous? Jason can dance with whoever he pleases."

"You mean he can as long as that person is you," Rapunzal teased, and Elsa blushed. "Aha, you are jealous."

"Fine, maybe I am. But if I'm jealous of him being with someone else...," she trailed off, fearing the next words. Anna quietly squealed in happiness, which made Maura, who she was holding, giggle.

"My big sister's in love," she whispered softly into Elsa's ear then giving her a one armed hug. Elsa just stood, realization having just kicked in.

"You're right Anna," she said and Anna's jaw dropped, her sister just said that she was right.

"Would mind saying that again? I didn't catch it," she asked and Elsa looked at her with her eyebrow raised. "I thought not."

Rapunzal giggled at this. "Well Elsa, if you want to be dance with Jason, then dance with him."

"But he's dancing with Hailee," she tried to reason.

"And you're the queen," Anna countered and Elsa then nodded in agreement and she began to walk over to them and she got Hailee's attention.

"Hello Councilor, mind if I take over?," she asked.

"Oh um, of course not your Majesty. I'll see you later Sir Jason," Hailee said and he waved goodbye then a smile grew on his face and he began dancing with Elsa.

"Just the girl I wanted to dance with," he said and Elsa blushed.

"You should feel lucky, Sir Knight," she said and he raised his eyebrow in curiosity. "I don't ever dance."

"Well then you should feel lucky as well your Majesty," he said back. "Neither do I, at least not in public."

They both then smiled and continued to dance as they looked into each other's eyes.

As the two danced, Ethan had ordered his men to look for anything suspicious and as soon as he said something about it, one guard spoke up.

"What is it Sergeant?," he asked.

"Sir I've noticed something about the servants walking around serving drinks," the guard began. "I know every servant in the castle and I've never seen them before."

This immediately got Ethan's attention, and he quickly ordered them to round up those servants, while he went to go and inform the queen and Jason.

Soon the music ended and they were in the center, and their faces were very close. They leaned in however, they were once again interrupted, not by snowmen this time, but by a certain Captain of the Guard.

"Captain," Elsa said trying not to get angry. "I hope you have good reason for the interruption."

"I'm terribly sorry your Majesty but Sir Jason asked me to inform him should anything suspicious occur."

"And has there been?," Jason asked, very annoyed.

Ethan then explains what the one guard said to him, and that said guard brought up one of the servants and raised his sleeve up to reveal a tattoo of a family seal. Jason quickly took the man's arm and examined the seal.

"Oh God," he said then he turned to look at Elsa. "Elsa, I'm sorry but I'm afraid the party will have to be cut short, Arendelle is under attack."

Elsa's eyes went wide, and she reluctantly nodded.

"Alright, Kai," she yelled getting his attention. "The party is over. Have the guests be brought into secure rooms and have guards protect each of them."

"Y-yes your majesty, what is going on if I might ask?," he asked and Jason showed him the tattoo and his eyes went wide and quickly did as he was told, just as Anna and the others came over.

"Elsa! What's going on?," she asked, then Eugene and Kristoff saw the seal and their eyes began filling up with anger.

"Hans is attacking Arendelle," Jason announced as a guard brought the his and the two princes' weapons. "Elsa, you and the others go and join the guests."

"No, I'm not leaving you out here," she said.

"How touching," an all too familiar voice said behind them. They turned to see Hans with all of his men, about fifteen men, and the guards all around them, either dead or unconscious. Hans was wearing his old Griffin Knight armor, (grandmaster Griffin armor from Witcher 3, just in the colors of his uniform in Frozen), he also wore a simple white gold ring on his right middle finger, which the markings on it flowed in an icy blue light. "And I'm not attacking Arendelle, I'm taking my vengeance."

"And what makes you think I'll ever let you do that Hans?," Jason asked and he turned to show his face, and Hans' smirk was replaced by a look of fear.

"J-Jason?!"

"What's the matter?," he asked as he, Kristoff and Eugene readied their weapons and walked towards them. "Afraid of ghosts?"

"He didn't say that you were alive!," he yelled, no one but Jason understood who he was talking about.

"Guess he wanted to surprise you."

Hans smirk then came back. "No matter. The Barbarian King showed me how to use your ring and with its power, all those you've ever loved will now perish."

"Men! Fight for your master!," he ordered in a wraithlike voice and the servants obeyed and they began running at them.

"Cover the children's eyes!," Kristoff yelled, and the girls did so.

Eugene then threw one of his daggers into one of the men's heads and he stood there for a second as he came up and pulled it out and blood poured out as he used the same one to slit another's throat. Kristoff ran up and twirled his dual axes around and then swung at one's chest and threw him oc to another which Jason got with one of his swords. As the two princes fought the Hans' men, Jason calmly walked towards the former prince.

"How dare you attack us at this time of year," he said as he began a barrage of attacks on Hans, who was able to deflect them with his two handed sword. Soon they were caught, blades together and faacing each other. Then the unexpected happened, Hans disappeared. Jason, like everyone else, was confused.

Then Jason was hit on the side of the head by the flat of a sword, putting him on his knees, soon Kristoff and Eugene followed me the men moved into secure the queen and the others.

"If you try anything, ice witch, my men will kill your family," Hans threatened as he reappeared and Elsa immediately stood down. "Now men, be ready to kill the princes."

"No!!!," Anna and Rapunzal yelled and tried to get up, but were pushed back down.

"Stupid women," Hans commented, angering the said women's husbands. "Those two _will_ die, but first," he continued as he turned to a secured Jason. "He goes first."

"You're a monster!," Elsa yelled.

"No actually he is," Hans said pointing to Jason. "With this ring, he was able to take over the minds of so many people, guilty and innocent alike."

"That's not true and you know it!," Eugene yelled, but Hans ignored his comment.

"So the king's son taught you how to use a ring of power did he?," Jason asked, and Hans nodded in confirmation. "Well I know something about them that no one else does."

"And what would that be, Wolf Knight?," he asked as he walked over and raised his sword, about to kill him.

"The ring," he began. "Has a will of its own."

Hans then looked confused and looked at it and then Jason reached out with his right hand and the ring began to shake on hand finger and slowly slipped off and flew right onto Jason's finger, and his eyes glowed ice blue, and the man holding him down released him.

"What are you doing?!," Hans demanded. "I order you to kill him!! NOW!!!!"

"They will not listen to you anymore Hans," Jason said as he got up, and Kristoff and Eugene got up as well and ran over to the others, who were still confused and in shock.

Jason then turned invisible and Hans frantically looked around for him, then he fell to his knees after receiving a punch on the face and then an elbow to the back.

"Seize him!," Jason said in a wraithlike voice, and the men did so. He then placed his hand on Hans' face.

"Forfeit your mind!!," he yelled. "Now let us see what Marcus is planning then."

Using the power of his ring, Jason delved into the former prince's mind and saw him being recruited by the new Barbarian King. Then he delved deeper and found out a great deal as Marcus had believed Hans to be successful, so he had told him his entire plan. When he had seen enough, he released Hans.

"Take him to the dungeons and then lock him and yourselves away," he ordered the men and they quickly did as he said. Jason then turned towards Elsa, who looked to have fear in her eyes, and he was ashamed of himself, and he couldn't even meet her gaze.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," he said. "And that you had to find out what this ring does in such a way."

She then placed her hand on his face and had him look at her in the eyes. "It's alright. Although I do believe an explanation is due, but I think all of that can wait until tomorrow."

He nodded in agreement. He then ordered Ethan to inform the guests that everything is under control. The princes then hugged their families and then they all went to bed.

Jason stood in front of one of the windows in his room, shirtless and stared at his ring, which had finally returned to him. Then a knock was heard at the door.

"Come in," he said and the door opened to reveal Elsa, in her night clothes. She then blushed when she saw him shirtless once again.

"I thought you'd be fast asleep after all of the excitement today," he said walking up to her.

"There was something I was going to tell you before we were interrupted, again," she said, and she looked down. "Something I hadn't realized until I saw you dancing with Hailee."

Jason then looked confused, and his hand under her chin and had her look at him. "Elsa you can tell me anything you know."

Tears began forming in her eyes. "I know, that's one of the things that made me fall in love with you."

He then went wide eyed and she then crashed her lips into his, surprising him at first, but he quickly kissed back. As they kiss deepened, Elsa wrapped her arms around Jason's neck, and Jason put his arms around her waist.

After a couple minutes, they broke away smiling.

"I love you, Jason," Elsa said, truly meaning it.

"I love you too Elsa, more than anything," Jason said back, just as sincerely, and she smiled as they kissed again.

They then went over to his bed and soon fell asleep in each other's arms. They would have many hard days ahead of them, but right now, they had each other.

 **Hope you liked it, nothing happened with Elsa and Jason, they just fell asleep in the same bed. Hope you like the little Lord of the Rings thing I'm doing, I thought that since the One Ring is supposed to hold dominion over others, and apparently turn your invisible, I thought, that's perfect for someone called the Wolf Knight to have, to have a pack. See ya later.**


	6. Christmas Morning

**Here is the next chapter. This'll just be about the next morning, and Jason will be explaining everything. He'll just give a summary because he doesn't want to talk about it on Christmas, but it'll be enough to understand what's going on. Then we'll be seeing our villain at some point in this chapter. Jason and Elsa will make it official that they are in a relationship.**

 **I only own my oc, everything else belongs to Disney.**

Jason awoke to find something lying next to him. He quickly remembered what had happened just before he went to bed. He looked down to find the woman he loved lying next to him and he smiled as she too began to stir awake.

"This probably the best Christmas gift I've ever gotten," he said and Elsa laughed.

"Same here," she said. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas."

Then all of a sudden the door flew open, and a certain strawberry blonde came in.

"Hey Jason, time to wake up everyone-," she stopped when she saw him and Elsa in the same bed. "Oh um... uh... I'll just leave you both to just get ready, we're all in the library."

She quickly left the new couple, who had extreme blushes on their faces.

"I should've seen that on coming," Elsa said. "She refuses to knock anymore."

"Well we better get up before she decides to have Christmas in my room."

She laughs again then reluctantly gets up and turned her night clothes into a red and green ice dress.

"How very festive," he commented, and she winked at him. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Better hurry, you have a _lot_ of explaining to do."

"Oh yeah. Tell Eugene to get started on it for me, he was the only one who knew."

She nodded and she began walking to the library, and upon arriving, received smirks from everyone as Jason II played with a new toy he got from his parents, and Maura was in Anna's arms.

"I see my little sister can't keep her mouth shut," Elsa said to herself then looked at them. "And all of you better drop those smirks before I freeze them on."

Olaf however wasn't fazed by the threat and he gave her a hug.

"I'm so glad you found true love Elsa!!," he said and she smiled and hugged him back.

The others did as they were told and she then let go of the snowman, who then went over to play with Jason II, and turned to Eugene. "Jason asked for you to start explaining while he gets dressed."

"Oh, okay," he said. "Well to explain his ring, that story begins about a year after Arendelle got in the war. All three countries realized that our victory was impossible to achieve alone. So King Agdar's turned to the leader of the troll tribe on Arendelle."

"Grandpabbie," Kristoff said and Eugene nodded.

"He told us that there was Chaos magic in the works, in the form of a ring. It's called the Ring of Chaos. So we all decided that a new ring needed to be made, so we had the greatest blacksmith make a white gold ring. Grandpabbie then carved in the markings that would enchant it, all that was needed was a volunteer, someone to drain much of their strength, will, sense of duty, everything that made them good, into the ring. Putting it into the ring would allow this person to do what the Ring of Chaos could do, and increase the abilities of the wielder."

"And who was this volunteer?," Anna asked.

"That was me," Jason said from behind them. "I carry the burden of the being the master of the Ring of Order."

"Burden? Sounds more like a blessing," Anna pointed out. "You have powers like that of a god."

"I can still be killed and I could return, but who knows what kind of man I would be," Jason explains. "Magic is never without risk. If I die and the ring is still in existence, my spirit would still be bound to it, and it were to be destroyed, so would I."

"Why was I never told any of this?," Kristoff asked. "Did you not trust me enough?"

"It wasn't about trust," Jason answered. "Grandpabbie asked us not to tell you as he believed if you were ever captured, they'd torture you until you told them of the ring."

"Out of curiosity," Rapunzal said. "What would happen if you were to wear the Rings of Chaos and Order at the same time?"

"I don't want to think about what would happen, probably something bad."

"One last question," Elsa said and they all turned to her as Jason sat down next to her. "Who's Marcus?"

"The answer to that question is something not even your father knew," Jason answered. "He's the new Barbarian King, son of the previous king."

"I didn't know he had a son," Eugene said.

"No one did, except me. I never told anyone because I thought I had killed him along with his father."

"Apparently not," Anna pointed out. "But I thought your vision said five months?"

"All wars begin with a grievance," Jason answered. "I know I promised to explain everything, but how about we focus on celebrating Christmas?"

"I agree," Elsa said. "That's more than enough talk about war anyway, we can always go to the trolls for more detail anyway."

Everyone then seemed to agree on this, though Eugene and Kristoff were still a little upset that Jason didn't tell them a lot of this stuff. Anna decided to be the one to hand out presents to everyone.

She began with the children, Jason II got a small wooden sword to play with, and Maura got something special, a doll that belonged to her mother when she was a child, one that looked like her aunt, and this brought a tear to Elsa's eye.

Jason decided that it was time to show his presents for his war buddies.

"Kristoff, Eugene," he said getting their attention. "I decided to get something for you guys as well, or rather make a couple things." As he said this, Kai came in with Kristoff's dual axes and Eugene's daggers, obviously keeping them from the kids.

"Uh, you were saying Jace?," Kristoff said, confused.

"First off, don't call me that, I've always hated the sound of Jace," he said and the guys grinned as they already knew and the girls began snickering. "Second this is my present if you guys."

He then waved his right hand over them, which had the ring on it, and it began to glow and the weapons began to morph, to change. Soon enough, where the blades of the axes met the handle looked like a bear's head and the blades looked like the claws of of a bear, the bottom of the handles had a bear head similar to his pendant. Eugene's daggers now was fox themed, fox head at the bottom of the grips and the blades were shaped and colored like that of fox ears.

"Whoa," was all the two princes could say. They each pick them up and rest them out, and they gave their thanks to their friend.

"Thanks buddy," Kristoff said.

"Yeah these are amazing," Eugene said.

"No problem," Jason said.

They continued handing out presents. As a joke, Elsa and Anna got Rapunzal a brand new frying pan, which everyone had a good laugh about. Rapunzal gave the two sisters a painting of then she made, them back to back. Soon enough, everyone had gotten a present, but for Jason, just being home and hanging out with his new family was more than enough of one.

Later that day, everyone decided to go outside to play in the snow, except for Jason. He simply watched as they made snowmen and had snowball fights.

"We should go out sometime too," a voice said behind him and he smiled. He turned to see his beloved Elsa.

"Well, I'm sure you'd want me to finish," he said. She then walked up to him and grabbed his hands.

"You were right, that can wait until tomorrow," she said to him and he nodded. "Right now, I have a gift for you."

"You don't have to get me anything. Being with you is enough," he said back and she smiled at this.

"And being with you is enough for me as well, but I want to give you this gift."

She then led him to her parents old room, which was kept clean and was just the way they had left it. Elsa then walked over to the dresser, where a little stand was at. It had a little longsword on it, (think of it as Anduril from Return of the King, but with Gandalf's swordhandle's color).

"Your father's sword," Jason said and she nodded slowly. He saw this and he walked over to her and hugged her, which she returned. "Must be hard you to be in here."

"It is, I still miss them," she said teary. She then let go and then she went over and grabbed the sword, along with the scabbard and handed it to him.

"I can't take this, it belongs to the King of Arendelle," Jason said.

"I will allow it, please it's my gift to you," Elsa insisted, and he then took it and he unsheathed it. The blade was about three feet long, it had runes upon it, possibly for just show or maybe it was enchanted. The leather upon the handle was of an ice blue color, same color of the scabbard. He sheathed it again and he tied it to his belt.

"Guess I have to get some practice in," he joked and she laughed a little. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said walking up to him. They stared into each other's eyes for while. They then pressed their lips together and kissed for a few minutes.

"I love you," Jason said when broke away.

"I love you too," Elsa said back, truly meaning it. "How about we go have fun with our family?"

He smiled and nodded, then that smile became mischievous. "Want to have some fun with the princes?"

Elsa then nodded and he whispered what they should do and she grinned.

Outside, it was the girls and kids vs the boys. While they had numbers, Kristoff was an ice harvester and Eugene's weapon of choice was throwing knives, so they were winning.

"Ready to give up?!," Eugene asked.

"Not yet!!," Anna yelled back, and a barrage of snowballs came down in them, then the young princess saw something, so she decided to keep them distracted. "Careful! We have the children on our side remember?!"

The boys then stopped. "Oh right! Sorry!! We forgo-," Kristoff yelled but then was interrupted when a massive amount of snow buried him and Eugene. They then popped their heads out and found everyone laughing at them, and they looked up to see Jason and Elsa standing in the roof over them. Elsa was laughing while Jason simply grinned.

"Jason!! It's us guys against everyone else!!," Eugene complained.

"Hey I'll take another chance to mess with you guys, you know that!!!," he yelled back. He then used his ring to lift him and Elsa up and then slowly brought them down to the ground level, amazing everyone but the princes, who saw it as old news.

"Hey isn't that our father's sword Elsa?," Anna asked seeing Elsa's gift to Jason. Elsa nodded and Anna smiled. "Well if anyone should use it, it ought to be you, Jason."

Jason smiled at this then realized just how cold it was. "How about we get inside before most of us become icicles?"

They all seemed to agree to this and they all began walking inside. Elsa and Jason were behind them all, hand in hand.

Then all of a sudden, Jason stopped.

"Jason?," Elsa said. "What's wrong?"

Then a crossbow bolt came out of nowhere and it was heading for Jason. But thankfully, the Wolf saw it coming and quickly caught it. He looked to see where it came from and saw a beaten Hans and his men running away.

"Guards!!! Stop them!!!," he ordered.

" _It won't be any use,"_ a voice said in a language that only Jason understood. " _For I aid them."_

Then all of a sudden, what looked like flames appearing out of nowhere, a figure appeared and began walking up to Arendelle's Champion.

"Marcus," Jason said with anger in his voice and Elsa's eyes widened. The figure looked to be armored from head to toe in twisted, dark armor. Between cracks in the armor were flames of Chaos magic, it could especially be seen in the eye holes. There was no mouth opening, it was a full face mask, (think of something like Sauron's helm without the long spikes, and his armor is like Ares' from the new Wonder Woman movie). "I see you now know how to control your father's ring."

Marcus looked to his right index finger and they saw the Ring of Chaos. "Indeed, and I'm glad you have your ring back, it shall make my vengeance all the sweeter. You will pay for what you have done. You have four and a half months left, I suggest you spend them getting ready. Now I'm afraid I must leave. Happy holidays your Majesty! And enjoy your time as Queen for it will not last! Goodbye... brother." With this he became a portal and Hans and his men began running into it and then with a flash the portal vanished.

"War is coming," Jason said, still standing still as he had not been stunned by the flash. "In all its glory, and all its horror."

"Jason," Elsa said getting his attention. "What did he mean by 'brother?'"

Jason remained silent before answering. "King Marcus is my older half brother."

"What?"

"The old king of the Barbarians was my real father, I am the the bastard prince of the Barbarians."

Nobody said anything. No one knew this, not even Fredrik or King Agdar. Elsa stood by him in silence, with a look of shock and pity, pity because Jason had to live with the fact that the man who had ruined countless lives and had killed just as many, was his biological father. He alone had to suffer the knowledge of this fact. And yet Jason seemed to still be able to stand strong, and he would need this strength for the hard times to come very soon.

 **Like that last twist? Hope you did, I'll try to update as much as I can, but school is starting after Labor Day, so it might be difficult to do it frequently. I'll have the next story continue on New Year's Eve, and then I'll have Elsa and Jason begin to ready Arendelle's armies, along with Rapunzal and Eugene returning to Corona to do the same. I might even bring in the characters from the movie Brave. Goodbye until then.**


	7. All Is Revealed

**Well it was an interesting twist in the last chapter, this one shall be Jason finally fully explaining everything.**

 **I own only my original characters, rest belongs to Disney.**

Jason was in a lot of trouble. Not just from Elsa, but his entire family. Eugene and Kristoff especially since he had betrayed their trust. What's worse was that he gave no expression of guilt or regret for keeping his heritage a secret.

Now he sat in the middle of the library, with confused and angry looks all around him.

"Start talking," Kristoff demanded.

"Alright, where do you want me to start?," Jason asked calmly.

"How about the reason why you never even me or Kristoff that you were the Barbarian King's son.

"Didn't matter."

"WHAT?!! That's your answer?!!"

"Of course it does!! How could it not?!," Kristoff yelled.

"Both of you boys be quiet and let him explain," Anna ordered and they immediately did so.

"Thank you," Jason said. "Allow me to explain, it didn't matter because as I said before, I thought they were both dead. More importantly, just because they are my father and half brother by blood, doesn't make them my family. Fredrik was my father, and Kristoff, Eugene, I've always seen you as my brothers."

He allowed this to sink in before continuing. "I'm sorry I never told you, but how was I to know what would happen if I were to tell you. I was afraid you'd hate me, after all the man did."

There was silence in the room for the longest time. Eugene and Kristoff seemed to look quite guilty. Though they had every right to be angry with Jason, when they heard his reasons for not telling them, they understood them. Not even they knew how they would've reacted to it five years ago. It was Anna that broke the silence.

"I know that we're all still at least a little bit upset that Jason for keeping this secret," she said. "But now, I don't think it really matters anymore. Jason is a knight of Arendelle, not a prince of savages. He's a hero, and I don't think it matters who his parents were."

Everyone then nodded slightly at this.

"She's right," Rapunzal said. "And right now we have bigger things to worry about, such as the war. We need to ready our forces if we are to stop Marcus. By the way why didn't you try to kill him when you had the chance Jason?"

"Because that wasn't really him," he answered, confusing all but Elsa.

"I think he's trying to say is that what we saw was a shade of Marcus, an magical extension of himself," she explained.

"Yeah, Marcus looks a lot like an older version of me, but with brown hair, pale skin and a goatee, (think of Dracula in Castlevania: Lords of Shadow 2)."

"Well how about we finish up the holiday season with any interruptions, no wars, no barbarians, just family and fun," Anna suggested and they all seemed to like that. "Then afterwards we can get ready."

They then saw that it was late and so the two married couples left to go put their children to bed, leaving Elsa and Jason once again alone.

"Elsa, I'm sorry I didn't even tell you, I should've told someone-," he said but then Elsa put her finger on his lips.

"No, it's alright I don't blame you. As long as you have told us everything," she said.

"Everything that I know of," he said and she smiled.

"Good, and I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"That you had to carry the burden of that knowledge on your own for so long," she answered.

"I guess we both have our regrets huh?," he said and she nodded. "But at least we have each other."

"That's true," she said they pressed their lips together and stayed like that for a little but, until they were interrupted.

"Are we interrupting something?," Anna asked, smirking. Behind her was everyone else minus the kids, all of whom also had a smirk on their faces.

The new couple then looked at each other, and they knew what to do. So Elsa used her powers and froze her little sister and cousin's smirks on, and Jason started to use his powers on the boys, making them Eugene think he's a horse and Kristoff a reindeer, not that it made much of a difference in his case.

Of course the girls were initially mad at Elsa but she just smirked.

"I told you this morning that this would happen," she said and they then realized that she did say that and they looked to see if their husbands were okay and if they could move their mouths, they would've been in tears from laughing so hard. Eugene was neighing and kicking his back feet in the air while Kristoff was acting like he had antlers and scratching his head against the wall. Then Kristoff tried to ram into Eugene but he just kicked the reindeer man in the face, making everyone laugh even harder.

"Okay Jason I think they've learned their lesson," Elsa said unfreezing Anna and Rapunzal's mouths. He nodded and he used his powers again to make them normal again. They stopped doing what they were doing and quickly got up and walked up to the rest of the group.

"Never... speak... of.. this... to... anyone," Kristoff said slowly.

"Might be a little too late for that,"Jason said and he pointed to the door and saw Kai, Gerda, Hailee and Ethan all standing there, looking to have been laughing just as hard.

They then walked out extremely embarrassed, and their wives followed.

Once everyone else had left, Elsa turned to Jason. "Do you think we went too far?"

"Nah, I've done far worse to them without my powers," Jason said and she snickered. "So besides the crazy stuff, was it a good Christmas?"

She turned to him and smiled. "The best because you were there. I love you."

"And I you," he said back. The two then kissed once again, and this time, the two slept in Elsa's room.

Far Off Country

Hans hit the floor with much force. He laid there holding his face, as he had just been struck.

"Idiot!," Marcus said, ( for his description, he looks like Dracula from Lords of Shadow 2, minus being a vampire). "You let your arrogance get in the way, and you have forced me to change my plans!! But at least you have made my victory all the sweeter by losing the Ring of Order to Jason."

"S-So that means I'll be...," Hans said.

"Yes you'll be spared, this time. You will have your vengeance, but now you must wait. Now get up and leave my sight!"

Hans quickly did as he was told. Later on, Marcus was visited, not by Hans but by a woman, his queen Amelia, (think of her as Carmilla in Lords of Shadow 2).

"Hello my king," she said.

"My queen," Marcus said kissing her hand. "How might I help you?"

"I take it Jason and his friends still live?"

"Yes, should've sent someone other than Hans, he already failed to kill the Arendellian royalty."

"Then it's time to assemble the armies."

"Perhaps," he said nodding. "Lets make it happen shall we?"

"Very well. STABBINGTON'S!!!," she yelled. Then two big redheaded men came in. One had muttenchops and the other one eye.

"Yes, Your Majesties," one of them said.

"Begin training the men," Marcus said. "Keep them occupied. I'm a man of my word so we'll attack in four and half months."

The twins nodded and they left to do so.

"How did they come into my service again?"

"They came with me."

"Ah, yes because of your mother, Gothel was it?," he asked and his wife nodded.

"When we attack Corona remember what you promised me my love," she said. "When we capture Eugene and Rapunzal, I get to kill her."

"And the redhead brothers get Eugene, I know," Marcus said. "Now, I must be left alone. I'll be seeing you soon."

"I better," Amelia said and she walked out. She looked much like her mother, like a younger version of her. She was about Rapunzal's age and just as tall.

Marcus then walked out to the ruined balcony of his crumbling castle.

' _You_ will _pay for what you have done Jason,'_ he thought to himself. ' _You killed our father, now I'll kill you.'_

Arendelle, New Year's Eve

It's been a few days since the details on Jason's past were revealed, and life seemed to have returned to normal, more or less. The people knew what was coming, they could feel it in their bones. They could feel war coming as it did before, but they would remain strong, for both their children, but also for their queen.

Despite the uneasy feeling of a coming war, the kingdom couldn't be happier, as Elsa and Jason had announced their relationship. The council seemed to like the idea of her being with the Hero of Arendelle, but they still pushed for marriage right away, at least some of them did.

It was now twenty minutes to midnight, and the whole family were very excited. Over the course of their visit, Jason II seemed to have formed a special attachment to his namesake and now godfather. It was much like Maura had with Elsa. The baby girl seems to have also taken a liking to the knight as well.

Jason was glad that he had gotten the forgiveness of Kristoff and Eugene, as they were the brothers he never had. He and Anna have gotten along as well, she now considered him a big brother.

As while grew closer to his new family, his and Elsa's love only grew stronger. They now did almost everything together. They now sat down, as they watched the people laugh and dance around. Every once in a while, Jason would look down upon his ring and bear an almost hateful look on his face.

"It's almost as if you dread wearing it," Elsa said as she had seen the brief glimpses he gave it.

"I do," he said. "It's an object of absolute power, and power is known to corrupt absolutely."

"Only those who let it," she said and he smiled at her and took her hand.

"Shall we dance, my queen?"

"That sounds lovely, sir knight."

As they began to dance, Anna and Kristoff watched them, with big smiles on their faces.

"I don't think I've ever seen two people more meant for each other," Anna said and earned a look from her husband. "I meant besides us."

"Okay,"Kristoff said as he adjusted the way he was holding Maura, then he felt something cold on his chest. He looked down and saw frost on his armor chest plate. "My God, Jason was right."

"About what?," Anna asked as she looked at him again and saw the frost and saw that it was surrounding Maura's hand. Anna then silently squealed with joy. "Kristoff, our daughter is gifted."

He smiled as she excitedly took their daughter and then she got a fun idea. She walked out to the dance floor and began dancing while holding her daughter around. The crowd went 'aww' at the sight and Jason and Elsa smiled at the scene.

Then Kai came in with an announcement. "Attention everyone, it is now five minutes to midnight!"

They all began to cheer slightly, and the family got together. Jason picked up little Jason as they began to wait for it to be midnight. Soon enough, the little prince fell asleep in Jason's arms, and Rapunzal giggled at the sight.

"He really likes you, you know?," she said. "I think he sees you as a second father."

"Well, always know I'll be here to protect him and everyone," he said.

"I know you will. Eugene and I were planning on leaving in the morning. We'll inform my parents of what has happened and we'll have eye armies ready."

"Okay then, I'll let Elsa know. We'll likely be getting our own armies prepared as well."

She nodded and she took her son in her arms and Jason walked over to Elsa.

"Hey."

"Hey," she said. They smiled and they decided to go somewhere and countdown alone.

They walked to their room and soon it was the ten second countdown. As it went down they began to draw closer.

3, 2, 1... Happy New Year!!," the people yelled, as the countdown reached zero, Jason and Elsa, as well as other couples, shared a kiss in celebration of the new year.

"Happy New Year, Elsa," Jason said.

"Happy New Year Jason," she says back then giving him another kiss.

The holiday season was over, and that meant that it was time for them to ready for the hard times to come soon. But in their hearts, they believed that they would persevere through it all. All because they had each other, they had family, more importantly, they had love. And love conquers all.

 **That's a good ending for a chapter, wouldn't you say? Not sure if they celebrated the New Year back in the 1600's, but oh well. Next chapter will have things becoming more serious. You'll like the final battle, I'll be having rivals fighting, you'll understand what I mean when I get to it. Until the next chapter is up, see you later.**


	8. Preparing for War

**Here is the next chapter.**

 **I only own my original characters, rest belongs to Disney.**

Arendelle was now in preparation. They lived through a war before so they knew what to expect, but all were still frightened.

Eugene and Rapunzal had returned to Corona and ready their country's armies. Kristoff began training any new recruits that came in, while Jason personally trained Elsa and Anna, who both requested that they were trained to fight, much to the boys' dismay.

They now stood in the castle's private training room, and Jason had Elsa and Anna dressed in the appropriate attire to train.

"Well if you two are gonna learn how to fight," Jason began. "We'll first need to figure out what weapon you feel comfortable with. So take a look around the room and see what weapon you'd like to use." Anna immediately sprinted over to a weapons shelf, while Elsa calmly walked over to another, but then the princess noticed something.

"Hey these aren't weapons!," she yelled showing that they were all merely training sticks.

"Did you think Jason would have us using real weapons immediately?," Elsa asked.

"Well, yeah!!"

"I'm training you both the way I was trained, and this is how I began," Jason explained. "You need to earn the right to wield a weapon."

"Fine!," she said, clearly disappointed. She then grabbed a long pole off the shelf. "Is this supposed to be a spear?"

Jason nodded in confirmation and she smiled. "I want to learn how to use one of these."

"And I want to learn how to use dual swords," Elsa said, having two sticks in her hands.

"Good choices. Now I'm rusty when it comes to spears, but I do know someone who can help."

"Who?," Anna asked.

"Captain!!," Jason yelled, and a moment later, Ethan appeared.

"Yes, milord?," he asked bowing to them all as best he could.

"You don't have to bow, Ethan and call me Jason. I need you to train Princess Anna in using a spear while I train the Queen in dual swords."

"I'll do my best, considering my condition," he said.

"That's all I can ask for," Jason said, and he turned to Anna.

"Ethan shall train you in using a spear, so just do what he tells you and how he wants you to do it."

"Okay then," she said, then Kai came into the room.

"Your Majesty, the council has requested yours and Sir Jason's presence on an urgent matter."

The couple looked at each other then back at the servant.

"Tell them we'll be there momentarily," Elsa said and they both left to change.

"I wonder what this matter is," Elsa said.

"Likely concerns the Southern Isles," Jason said. "This war shall affect them as well. Hans was the only bad apple in his _large_ bundle of brothers. The eldest, King Eric, he's a very good man."

"Okay, then. If you believe so. We'll just have to find out."

"Indeed," he concurred as they walked to the council room. When they arrived, the council stood immediately.

"You all may sit," Elsa said, and they did so. Since he was in charge of the military, Elsa had given Jason the power to have the final say in matters of war, so he sat at the head of the table with her at the very right of him.

"What seems to be the problem, councilors?," Jason asked.

"Two things, my Lord," Hailee said. "First, we'd like to discuss our attack on King Marcus in the land of the bar-"

"We will not be attacking," he interrupted her, and this caused a slight uproar.

"Why might we ask?," a councilor said.

"King Marcus is my brother, we think alike. He will be expecting us to attack and that's what he wants. To have the battle be brought to him, to have it on his terms. We must turn the tables on him and let him come to us. Despite how strong they may be, the journey from their home to Arendelle is long, difficult and dangerous. They'll be tired and hungry and that's what we need. Now, what's next?"

"...A letter from the king of the Southern Isles arrived today," Hailee said, giving him the letter, who read it, then handed it to the Queen. "He requests an audience."

"No doubt to make amends for his brother attempting to kill me and my sister, again," Elsa said.

"And to offer his troops for the war effort," Jason added. "He wants to help finish what King Agdar, my father and his father started, defeating the barbarians. We will indulge him and allow him to come to Arendelle, we will ready the place for his arrival in the meantime."

"How long will it take for King Eric to reach us?," Elsa asked.

"A few weeks journey, your Majesty," Hailee answered. "That was all, Lord Jason."

"Very well then, council meeting is now adjourned," he said and they all left as he and Elsa remained seated.

"Do you trust him?," she asked.

"King Eric?," he asked and she nodded. "With my life. I think you'd get along well with his wife, Queen Ariel."

"Really?"

"Yes. Another one of the many brothers that are the Southern Isles princes told me that she was once a mermaid."

"That's surprisingly believable," she said, and he nodded.

"Yeah, she's a lot like you, but at the same time, like Anna."

"Is she beautiful?," she asked, feeling jealous, but he immediately knew what she meant.

"She is, but she doesn't hold a candle to you."

She smiled and they walked out, heading back to the training room.

"I want the honest truth, Jason," Elsa said as they were walking. "What are our chances?"

He stopped walking and she followed his example.

"In all honesty," he said, stroking his short beard. "It could go either way."

"I was afraid you'd say that."

"I promise you that I protect this kingdom, with all that I have."

"I know you will," she said, pressing her head against his. "That's what scares me. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't," he said, kissing her forehead. "Now come, let's go save the poor captain from you sister."

This earned a laugh, and that was victory in Jason's mind. After they had changed again, they walked back to the training room, but when Jason opened up the door for Elsa, a spear came hurling right towards her. At the last minute, Elsa acted on instinct and used her powers to stop it. She opened her eyes to see the head of the spear just inches from her face.

"That was close," she said panting from the adrenaline.

"Elsa!!," Anna yelled and she ran up and hugged her big sister. "I'm so sorry!!"

"Don't be," she said letting go. "I'm fine, and unhurt."

"Least we know what to improve on with you Anna," Jason said.

"And what's that?"

"Always being mindful of your surroundings."

After that incident, the three all then resumed training. Over the next several weeks, Elsa and Anna's skill had grown dramatically, as if they were born to wield their weapons.

Now Anna was facing off against Ethan, who had asked Jason if he could try to fix his leg, which thankfully worked, while Elsa faced off against her boyfriend.

Ethan swung his spear at Anna and she bent down and wacked him in the face with her own spear. This stunned him, but he recovered and spun his around and did a chopping attack, which Anna blocked with such speed, it broke it in half. Being left vulnerable, Anna took advantage and flipped Ethan onto the ground and it made her twirl in the air, but she landed gracefully. She then put her spearhead to Ethan's neck, deafeating him.

"I win," she said smugly.

"Nope," he said and he gestured to look down. She looked and saw that he had grabbed the upper half of his spear and had it at her gut.

"Nice one."

She then reached out to help him up, which he took.

"It's amazing how much you and the Queen have improved, your Highness."

"Well I'm not surprised," Jason said, ducking from one of Elsa's attacks, then returning it. "Their father was one of the best fighters I had ever seen. Seems as though they've taken after him."

"So it would seem," Elsa concurred. Soon Kristoff and Olaf came in to watch them train. Anna smiled fro ear to ear when she saw that they had brought five month old baby Maura.

"Hello, sweetheart," she said taking her from her father and then giving him a kiss on the lips. "And hello to you too, my Bear Knight."

Maura then grabbed some of her mother's hair and put it in her mouth.

"Hey you!," she said playfully, grabbing her hair. "If you can do that then I can too."

She grabbed some of Maura's now longer hair and put it in her mouth, making her giggle uncontrollably. Then Maura's powers kicked in and this scared Anna and she nearly dropped her. But as this happened, Jason saw it and used his ring to move quickly and he ran over and grabbed Maura before she could fall.

"Oh thank you so much, Jason," Anna said, hugging him then taking her daughter back and hugging her. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright Anna," Elsa said. "Mama told me she almost dropped me a few times as well whenever I'd unintentionally frost her face."

"That surprisingly makes me feel better. And it explains a few things."

Kristoff laughed a little at her joke, but then received a glare from Elsa, and he immediately shut up.

"Shall we continue, Elsa?," Jason asked, and she nodded. He walked back and she swung at him, which he dodged and spun the sticks he had and cross swung them. Using her own sticks, she grabbed the left one and got close and headbutted him. It wasn't much for someone like Jason, but enough to off balance him and she made ice under his feet and he slipped and fell and she crossed her two sticks and held them at his throat.

"Do you yield?," she asked.

"I don't know, do you?," he asked and she then saw that he had pulled off what Ethan had done with Anna. He had his right stick on her side. "Well done."

She helped him up and she smirked.

"You were going easy on me weren't you?," she asked, already knowing the answer.

"As bright as your mother," he said and she smiled.

They all then decided to call it a day, and they walked out of the room. As they walked, Maura reached out for Jason, which seemed to surprise him. She started laughing in happiness as Anna handed her over to him.

"Hello little princess," he said. She then grabbed his Wolf pendant and put it in her mouth, making everyone chuckle. "What? She only liked me for my pendant? Well someone better take before she eats it."

This made everyone laugh and Elsa took her, to which she had no argument to.

"Anna, your daughter becomes more like you everyday," she said.

"Better her goofy mother than her lunkhead of a father," Jason said and the girls laughed.

"Hey!," Kristoff said.

"Yes?"

"I am not a lunkhead."

"Yes you are," all three of them said.

That night, Anna decided to spend some time alone with her daughter. But about an hour later, a knock came to the door.

"Who is it?," she asked slightly annoyed.

" _It's Jason,"_ he said through the door. She opened the door and she saw that he seemed nervous about something.

"Hey are you alright?"

"Yeah. First I'm sorry fo interrupt your time with Maura, but I had something important to ask."

"It's fine, what is you wanted to talk about?," she asked.

"Well, you know that I love your sister more than life itself," he began and she liked at that. "And I know that this seems a bit early, but with this war coming, I don't know what will happen to any of us."

"Jason, what's wrong?"

"I was wondering if you could give me your blessing. I'm going to ask Elsa to marry me."

Anna gave a blank stare for a few minutes then gave a squeal so loud, Jason's ears hurt, and yet Maura was completely unaffected by it. Anna ran over and hugged him tightly, which he immediately returned.

"Of course you do!!," she shouted.

"T-Thank you, this means so much to me," he said as they let go, completely unhurt by her practically inhuman strength. "Want to see the ring?"

She nodded excitedly and that was when Kristoff came in.

"What did she say?," he asked.

"Of course I'll give him my blessing," she said as Jason got out the ring to show. It was beautiful, the gem was of an ice blue color, and a white snowflake was etched onto it. The metal was white silver in color.

"Wow, it's beautiful," Anna commented. "She'll love it. Now go! I think she's in the library. Go!!"

Jason then left them to go find Elsa, and like the princess said, she was in the library.

"Hey," he said, getting her attention.

"Hey," she said, smiling. "Did something happen?"

"Oh no but there was something I've been want to ask you for a while now, just thought it was a little premature."

He walked up to her as she got up. "What's going on, Jason?"

"Elsa, I love you more than anything in the world. You are my light in the dark, my moon. I love you and I wish the pens the rest of my life with you."

He then got on one knee and she gasped as she knew what was going on. All the while, Anna, Kristoff and Maura all watched as he got out the ring and opened it and Elsa was blown away by its beauty.

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle, will you marry me?," he finally asked. Elsa had waited for this moment for as long as Jason had, but like him, he thought that the day would never come.

"Yes!," she answered and he smiled widely as he placed the ring on her finger. He then got up and she wrapped her arms around her new fiancé and pressed her lips against his, which he more than gladly returned.

Anna and Kristoff then began clapping and then Elsa gave her little sister a big hug.

"Mama and Papa would be proud of you," Anna said and Elsa smiled at this. Kristoff went over to the newly engaged couple and gave them a bear hug at the same time.

"Like we said, Kristoff," Elsa said. "Lunkhead."

They all laughed at this as he put them down, then Olaf came in.

"Hi guys! Did I miss a big hug moment?," he asked and they nodded. "Oh well! What was it about?"

"Jason and I are getting married, Olaf," Elsa answered and he gasped loudly and deeply.

"Yaaaaahhhhh!!!!!," he yelled, giving them both a big hug, which they returned as best they could. When that was done, Anna saw Maura beginning to yawn and fall asleep.

"Well that's our signal that it's time to go to bed," she said. "Goodnight and congratulations again."

"Thank Anna," Jason said. They then left and later on, so did they. As they got ready for bed, Elsa noticed something she was surprised she hadn't noticed before. The many scars upon Jason's body.

"You know I'm just beginning to notice those scars," she says and he looked down at them.

"Sometimes I forget I have them," he said. "Except this one, where my heart is. That's where the transference of a piece of my own will being put into the ring occurred."

She slid her hand against it, being careful as it was an antique. She then kissed that area as they laid down.

"When were you thinking anyway?," she asked.

"Sometime before the war begins, which will be about two and a half months now."

"We'll have it in a couple weeks then. I'm sure Kai has had something planned since the day I was born. We can even have the Sourhern Isles King and Queen there if they'd like."

"I'm sure they would," Jason said. "Thank you, for everything Elsa."

"No, thank _you,_ " she said. "I love you."

"I love you too. Goodnight."

She then dug he head deeper into his chest as they fell asleep, having great dreams.

As the kingdom slept through the late winter night, the town came into the sight of a man who had not seen it in a very long time.

"I hope you were able to find your way home," he said to himself. "Because I have found it now. I'm coming home, son. I'm coming home."

 **Hope this was good. I'm not as good as others yet so sorry if I'm going a little too fast with the romance. Anyway, comment on who you think the man at the end is, see how many people can figure it out. See ya later.**


	9. War and Love

**Chapter 9 of Return of the Wolf Knight. This will involve the wedding of Elsa and Jason, Jason being crowned king.**

 **I own only my original characters, nothing else.**

News of the engagement of the Snow Queen and the Wolf Knight had reached far and wide. While some were surprised hearing this, as they believed that the Queen had a frozen heart, others couldn't be happier.

Kai and Gerda was working day and night to arrange the wedding quickly. Anna helped them out as best she could, while she continued to train.

Rapunzal, Eugene and their son were sent back to Arendelle to represent Corona as Arendelle's ally. They were overjoyed by Jason and Elsa's engagement, and Rapunzal soon decided to help with the planning. With the wedding now only two days away, Eugene, Jason and Kristoff waited for King Eric and Queen Ariel of the Southern Isles to arrive.

"In all honesty, I'm actually looking forward to seeing Eric again," Kristoff said, and Eugene nodded in agreement.

"Me too," Jason said. Then he noticed something, a small boulder with moss all over and a face, gesturing him to come over to him. "I'll be right back."

"Okay," Eugene said.

Jason walked into the alley that he saw the shape and he finally got a clear view and saw that is was someone he had not seen in a very long time.

"Hello, Grandpabbie," he said. "Sorry I didn't come to see you, things kept on coming up."

"It is quite alright, Jason," the leader of the trolls said. "Kristoff said that you're engaged to Queen Elsa."

"That's right," he said with a small smile.

"I always thought you two would make a great couple. But on to what I came here for. I've come to warn you."

"Of what?"

Grandpappie walked closer to him and Jason knelt down. "Recently, I felt a strange presence arrive here. Something ancient, more than even Chaos and Order magic. I believe that it may be the power of Fate."

"Fate?," Jason parroted.

"Yes, from Fate came Order and Chaos. Fate determines everything. This presence disturbed me very much, which is why I've come to tell you. Something more sinister than yours and Marcus' war is happening here, maybe it started all of this."

"Which means that it is coming to an end soon. That is why you sense it now, this power is revealing itself. I will keep an eye out, and I will protect our family from it."

"I know you will. Good luck, Wolf Knight," he said then disappeared in a flash of light. Jason walked back over, just as King Eric's ship came in.

"Where did you go?," Kristoff asked.

"Later," Jason answered as Eric walked towards them. He was as tall as Kristoff, muscular, and had slightly long black hair. His wife, Queen Ariel, walked behind him, she was very very beautiful, long red hair, about Elsa's height.

"Sir Jason, Princes Kristoff and Eugene," he said upon reaching them. "Very good to see you all again."

"You as well your Majesty," Jason said, bowing in respect, then. "And you as well, Queen Ariel."

"Nice to see you again, Sir Jason," she said. "You remember our daughter, yes?"

"Princess Melody? But of course," he said. After he said that, he saw young lady coming from behind the queen, the princess. She looked much like her mother, just with her father's hair.

"Well that's good, Sir Jason," Melody said. "Cause I haven't forgotten you."

"Melody, come along, leave the man alone," Ariel said, and she obeyed. The king and soon to be king laughed a little at this.

"So what's this I hear about you marrying Queen Elsa?," Eric said.

"Exactly what you heard," Jason said, making him chuckle.

"Well, congratulations. When is it?"

"In a few days as we want to get married before the war starts. And seeing you made me remember something."

"What?," Kristoff asked.

"I'll be King of Arendelle," Jason said, and the look on his of this realization was priceless. All three of the guys chuckled, but dared not laugh hysterically.

"That's right," Eugene said. "That's kind of how I felt when I married Rapunzal. The thought of me one day becoming king."

"Well, shall we get going?," Kristoff asked and they nodded and they all began walking back to the castle.

"By the way, Jason?," Eugene said quietly so Eric wouldn't hear. "Does you know who know that the princess is here?"

"I thought I'd leave that as a surprise to him," Jason answered, just as quietly, and Eugene grinned.

They all soon reached the castle and Kai and Gerda greeted them. As the two head servants showed the visiting royal family to their rooms, Jason excused himself and he went to go find his bride to be.

He found her where he suspected, in her study planning the wedding while worrying about the war.

"Knock knock," he said and she turned and smiled.

"Hey," she said. "Are the king and queen here?"

"Along with their daughter, Princess Melody."

"I had forgotten they had a child."

"Yeah she's about Anna's age, and fair warning, you might receive looks from her."

"Why?," she asked.

"I had met the princess a couple times during the last war, and I'm quite sure she has a massive crush on me," he answered and a frown of jealousy grew on her face. Jason saw this and he walked up to her and placed his arms around her waist, pulling her close. "Now don't you go and get jealous. I love _you_ , not her. Besides, I know how to deal with that."

"Oh really? How?"

He then whispered his plan to her and her eyes widened.

"Are you serious?," she asked and he nodded. "You and your schemes."

"What can I say?," he said back. "I'm a sucker for romance."

"Am I interrupting something?," Anna asked behind them. They turned to see her at the door, carrying Maura. Elsa immediately blushed and pushed Jason away, who was also slightly blushing.

"No, nothing at all," Elsa said quickly and Anna smirked. "Is there something you need?"

"Oh, I was just coming to tell you that your presence has been requested in the sitting room. You too, Jason."

"We better get going then," Jason said and he linked his arm with Elsa's and they began to walk down to the sitting room. They soon made it to the room and Jason then began to introduce Elsa to Eric and his family.

"King Eric, Queen Ariel, Princess Melody, I would like to introduce you to...Queen Elsa," he said and they bowed slightly in respect, Melody having a slight frown on her face as she saw how close Jason was to Elsa.

"It is good to finally meet you, my Queen," Eric said.

"Likewise, but I must say I was hesitant to have you here, given who your brother is," she said back.

"That's perfectly understandable," Ariel said. "We'd like yo once again extend our sincere apologies for what Hans has done."

"I thank you for that, I just hope that your stay here will turn out better than both of his."

"As do we," Eric said. "How about we get down to business? Ariel, dear? Could you and Melody step outside for a little bit?"

She nodded and led their daughter out of the room, leaving Jason, Elsa and Eric alone. Then Ariel noticed the frown on Melody's face.

"Melody, what's wrong?," she asked. Then she realized that she was upset about Jason's engagement to the Queen. "Melody, it was just never meant to be. You'll find someone, eventually."

"I know," she said. "I just thought it'd be Sir Jason."

Then they saw a bubbly strawberry blonde princess walking down the hall.

"You must be Princess Anna," Ariel said, and Anna nodded. "I'm Queen Ariel of the Southern Isles, and this my daughter, Princess Melody."

"Oh, hi. It is very nice to meet you both," she said, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "And this is my daughter, Princess Maura."

"Why hello there," Ariel said to her and Maura stared at her wide eyed. "Haha...she must think I'm another you, since our hair looks the same."

They all laughed as Maura tried to grab some of Ariel's hair, then she saw that there was frost on the end of her hair.

"Yes, she has powers like my sister," Anna said, addressing the elephant in the room and they all began to walk side by side. "Just out of curiosity Queen Ariel, and I don't mean to offend, but Jason said that you once a mermaid. Is that true?"

"Ariel is just fine, and yes, I was," she answered. "Even then I was a princess, daughter of Triton, King of the Seas."

"I was a mermaid for a time as well," Princess Melody added.

"Really?," Anna said.

"It's a long story," Ariel said.

"Well, we have time."

Meanwhile

As Anna continued her conversation with Ariel and Melody, Eric, Jason and Elsa were discussing what their plans were for the war, Rapunzal and Eugene had joined them as Corona was a part of this as well.

"Corona will likely be attacked first," Jason said. "It's the closest country to Marcus and has many ports."

"If he captured it, he would be able to reach our countries with general ease," Eric said. "But there is something I've learned about this Marcus, he does have a wife, Queen Amelia. And she's connected to you, Princess Rapunzal."

"What do you mean?," she asked.

"She's Gothel's actual daughter," Eugene said and she went wide eyed. "Amelia, like her mother, is a witch. She was one of the previous Barbarian King's deadliest assassins. I never told you about her because we learned about her parentage until well after the war and I thought it was irrelevant then."

"And there has been no word from the Stabbington Brothers for sometime now yes?," Jason asked.

"That's right."

"That means they likely are working for this Amelia," Elsa concluded. "What about Arendelle?"

"Arendelle is surrounded by mountains," Jason said. "And the journey by foot is long and treacherous. If Marcus were to be attacking here first, he'd be on his way now. But we have heard no word of his armies moving, so he's going to attack Corona first, use the ships there to attack by sea. He sent Hans here to ensure a victory here, turn the soldiers against us."

"He'll likely go after the Southern Isles last," Eric said and everyone nodded in agreement.

"Yes, its very spread out and it would take a long time to conquer," Elsa said. We would have plenty of time to gather our forces and attack from behind."

"Marcus will attack it second no matter what," Jason said. "He wants to save Arendelle for last. If your countries fall, take your people and get them to safety and then send whatever men you have left here, and we'll make a last stand. But Arendelle will send aid to both of you."

Eugene and Eric both looked at each other and then nodded in agreement. Jason then turned to Elsa.

"Does this plan alright with you?," he asked.

"Of course," she answered. "But we'll need to make sure that all of our armies are completely ready."

"The Southern Isles army stands ready at all times," Eric said.

"And we merely need to arm the army in Corona and they'll be ready," Rapunzal said.

"Then it's all settled," Jason said. "Rapunzal, Eugene, have your armies and kingdom ready for an attack. Eric, be ready to assist if possible. But no matter what, Arendelle will be where the final battle shall be. Our own army will be ready as well. We still have about six weeks left, so let's make the most of it, because Marcus will be like the rain that never stops."

After all the talk of war was over, they all decided to find something to take their minds off of it for a while, so Eugene and Rapunzal went to go find their son and Eric went to find his own family, leaving Elsa and Jason alone once again. Jason looked to his beloved and saw she seemed to be very worried, and he placed his hand on top of hers.

"I'll protect the kingdom," he promised. "I'll protect everyone. I may have failed to protect your parents, but I won't fail to protect you."

"You didn't fail them," she said. "You made them proud by coming back. By keeping your promise to them."

"I suppose you're right. But let's not dwell on the past."

"Yeah. We both have our own parties to go to."

"Oh, right," he said, chuckling. "My stag party. Yeah, I reckon that Kristoff and Ethan are gonna be barging in here in three...two...one."

As if on cue, the Bear Prince and Captain of the Guard cake in and grabbed the fearsome Wolf Knight, dragging him away and leaving Elsa laughing.

"I wouldn't be laughing, Elsa," Kristoff said and she looked at him weirdly. "Anna said you're next."

Her eyes widened and then her baby sister and cousin grabbed and dragged her away, followed by Queen Ariel and Princess Melody, who Anna decided to invite.

"You do know once my wedding is done and stuff that I'll be coming after both for this, right?," Jason asked.

"Well you were probably expecting it, my lord," Ethan said as they continued to drag him to the most popular bar in the kingdom.

"Yeah we were gonna worry about that afterwards," Kristoff said.

"First mistake then. Now, can you let go? I'd like to feel my legs again."

They put him down and he got up and led them into the bar. The owner had cleared out everyone and readied a large table for them. Waiting for them was Eugene, Eric and Rapunzal's father, King Frederic, who he and his wife, Queen Arianna had arrived with her. Jason had not been able to speak to him yet as he had been waiting to greet Eric.

"Gentlemen," Jason said. They all nodded in greetings and the rest went by in a flash. They began drinking and reminiscing about times during the last war. They had drinking contests, which always came down to Jason winning, but was always beaten by Kristoff when they were testing their strength, though that wasn't really surprising. They had a lot of laughs, but soon they called it a night, as they had a lot of work tomorrow.

Ethan and Eugene had passed out so Eric and Kristoff had to carry them while Jason, who was merely a little tipsy, helped Frederic get back to the castle.

"Guess Ethan is the lucky one," Kristoff said as he struggled slightly to stay up. "He doesn't have a girl who's gonna yell at him for drinking so much."

"Too bad for him," Eric said and they all laughed for him.

"Well we could all say it was his fault for us drinking as much as we did," the King of Corona suggested, then he fell over.

"Come on, you big lump," Jason said picking him up.

"How is it you're only tipsy?," Kristoff asked.

"Let's just say my father liked to have drinking contests."

"Enough said," Eugene muttered as he began to wake up, but at a very bad time because they found all the girls frowning at them as they saw how drunk they were.

"Hello ladies," Jason said casually, then he saw a snowman behind them. "Hey Olaf."

"Hi Jason," he said giving him a little hug, which Jason returned as best he could. This scene seemed to calm the girls down slightly.

"Oh and before any of you get mad at us, it was Ethan's fault that we drank so much," Kristoff said.

"Uh huh, I'm sure it was," Anna said, not buying it. Then Ariel guided her husband to bed and Arianna did the same for Frederic, while Rapunzal yelled at Eugene.

"I thought we agreed that you'd only drink a little!!," she yelled and he cowered behind anything he could find. "I don't want Jason to see you drunk!!"

"And you, other Jason?," Elsa said getting the wolf's attention. "How drunk are you?"

"Possibly more than anyone else," he answered and this surprised her as he was keeling over. "I'm what people call a heavyweight, while the lunkhead here is surprisingly a lightweight."

"I'm not a lunkhead!!!," he yelled and he tried to charge him. Jason simply moved out of the way and Kristoff fell over, passed out.

"Ugh...great," Anna said.

"Ah, I'll just put him and Ethan in the stables with Sven, I'm sure he'd love the company," Jason said they all laughed at that as he began dragging them towards it.

"Men," Elsa said rolling her eyes, and the girls nodded.

"Who was that Ethan guy?," Melody asked, genuinely curious.

"He's Captain of the Guard," Rapunzal said. "You've met him a few times."

"I have?"

"Yup, he came with me every time I came to the Southern Isles," Jason said walking back to them. "I don't know about you, but I think I'm gonna go get some sleep."

"Same here," Elsa said and they both walked back to their room.

"Goodnight everyone," Jason called out and they all waved goodnight and they left for their rooms. Then Jason turned to Elsa with a serious look on his face. "Grandpabbie came to see me this morning."

"Oh really?," she said and he nodded. "What did he want?"

Since he was still quite drunk, he struggled slightly to explain what happened, but she got the gist of it.

"Interesting," she said. "I thought there was only Order and Chaos, though."

"Me too," Jason said as they got in bed. "We'll worry about that after the wedding, goodnight."

"Goodnight, I love you," she said as she cuddled up to him. "Just to remind you, you won't be able to see me tomorrow, until the wedding."

"I know, and it's gonna be a nightmare."

"Haha...you'll survive."

 **Hope you liked this, sorry it took awhile to write it. Next one _will_ be the wedding. See ya later.**


	10. The Wolf King

**Sorry that I didn't do the wedding in the last chapter, I just didn't want to make it too long. Anyway, here's the wedding of Queen Elsa of Arendelle and Lord Jason of Arendelle.**

 **I own only my original characters, nothing else.**

Jason awoke to receive a splitting headache and to find he was alone, and he grimaced. The headache he could endure, but not being able to spend time with his soon to be wife, he wasn't so sure.

"Well, I best be getting ready," he said to himself and he walked into the bathroom. While he made sure to keep his hair at a certain length, he had ignored his beard and now it was thick and long, which he knew would not do for his wedding, nor his coronation. He grabbed a pair of scissors and began cutting it until it was short again then got out his shaving kit.

About ten minutes later, Jason was now clean shaven, and fully dressed. While still having a hangover, he just wanted to go somewhere quiet and relax as his headache lapsed. Then he found all of the boys in the library, and he grinned at their misery, since they were handling their hangovers much worse.

"Gentlemen," he said to them and they just looked at him. "Don't give me those looks. Remember, I drank more than any of you."

"Yeah and how is it that you're not writhing in pain on the floor?," Eugene asked.

"I've become accustomed to pain, and I'm not a wuss like you lot."

"You're hilarious," Kristoff said.

"THANK YOU!," he yelled and they all yelled over in pain and a snicker was heard behind him.

He turned to find Anna behind him with Maura, who was reaching out to him.

"Morning Jason," she said as she handed her to him.

"Good morning Anna, and good morning to you too, little princess," he said and she smiled. "Let me guess, Elsa is making sure everything is perfect then trying on her dress?"

"Yes to the first part, but no the second as she will be making her dress."

"Oh yeah that's right. I almost forgot she could do that," he said as they walked. Anna made sure that they would stay clear of Elsa, since it was tradition and bad luck for the groom to see the bride until the wedding.

"I thought that you could hang out with Rapunzal, Jason II, Maura and I today," Anna said. "I recently realized that we hadn't really hung out much since you came into our lives."

"That actually sounds fun, we should bring Olaf and Sven along as well," he suggested and she nodded in agreement.

* * *

They soon found Rapunzal getting her son ready to go out, with Olaf helping.

"Hi guys!," Olaf said.

"Oh hey, how's our husbands?," Rapunzal asked and Anna's smirk said it all. "Serves them right for breaking their promise."

"And _you_ , Jason, are _very_ lucky you had your stag party yesterday rather than today," Anna said, but he wasn't really bothered by it. He chuckled a little and handed Maura back to her and she left to get her daughter ready to go out in the cold and he went to help Rapunzal.

"Only seems like yesterday I was handing the rings to Eugene after Maximus and Pascal got the both back," Jason said and she laughed at the memory.

"Yeah, that certainly made it an interesting wedding," she said. Rapunzal could see that her best friend after Eugene seemed to be troubled by something. "You okay?"

"Just worried, most likely how Eugene and Kristoff both felt."

"What's that?"

"If I'll be a good husband, and maybe someday a father."

She placed a hand on his shoulder and made him look at her.

"Jason, you are one of the greatest people I've ever met, after my husband, you are my best friend. I couldn't think of anyone else who I would want to marry my cousin. You'll make a great husband to Elsa, and a wonderful father."

"Thank you, Blondie," he said and she smiled at the nickname. "And I see you and Anna as my sisters."

"What do you see me as?," Olaf asked innocently.

"A big, snowball of joy."

He giggled and smiled at the compliment.

"Hey Olaf," Jason said. "Why don't you go and ask Sven if he'd like to come with us?"

"Okay!"

Olaf walked away and Jason II looked disappointed, he'd come to love the snowman, but his second father just lifted his chin up.

"It's alright big guy, he'll be back. Until then you've got me and your mama to play with."

He smiled and hugged him, which he returned. Jason had come to love the boy like he was his own son, and loved Maura like she was his daughter as well.

"Little ball of sunshine, reminds me of someone I know."

She laughed and finished getting herself ready, just as Anna came back and Jason put the boy on his shoulders and they all went over to the stables and Jason got Sven ready and tied up to a sled. He then led them to the town square and they began walking around while Olaf kept Sven company.

The day passed very quickly for them all, they all had a great time. Jason took them to various markets and candy shops, of which everyone who was with him was very grateful for, and then he brought them down a path in the woods.

* * *

At around eight at night, Jason had Sven bring them all back to the castle. Both Maura and Jason II were fast asleep in their mothers' arms.

Jason I escorted them both to their own rooms, whom their husbands were fast asleep in as they were still trying to get rid of their headaches.

Jason made sure he didn't encounter Elsa as he brought Anna to her room.

"Thanks for coming with us," she said. "It really was fun."

"Thank you for inviting me," he said back and she pecked him on the cheek.

"I couldn't have picked a better suitor for my big sister."

She then walked into her room and closed the door.

* * *

Jason walked to his old room, and got ready for bed. As he did so, he quickly realized that he wasn't alone. He walked over to the balcony connected to his room with and not so pleased look on his face.

"Show yourself, Amelia," he demanded and a shade moved to reveal the beautiful Barbarian Queen.

"Hello, Jason," she said.

"What do you want?"

"Nice to see you too. I've come merely to extend mine and your brother's congratulations. Queen Elsa is quite a beautiful woman."

"I'm not marrying her just because of her looks," he said and she nodded. "Well now you've said congrats, now go."

"Do you really hate me? Or do you just hate me because of who my husband is?"

"Both."

"Only six more weeks," Amelia said. "I look forward to killing Rapunzal and her son."

With this, he used his ring to quickly grab her by the throat.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll leave them both alone," he threatened but she just smirked and vanished, and he was now alone. "I will die before I let you harm my family."

* * *

The next morning, Jason awoke early with a huge smile on his face.

He went through his routine, taking his time and making sure that he was thorough. Soon enough, his best man, Kristoff appeared at the door, fully recovered from his hangover.

"You're wearing that?," he asked as he saw that Jason was wearing his Wolf Knight uniform.

"It's my military uniform," he said then he saw that Kristoff was wearing his ceremonial Bear Knight outfit, (much like the inquisitor's battlemaster armor, but dark brown and teal, and had no gauntlets on). "Been a long time since you wore that."

"Yeah," he said nodding.

"Same here," Eugene said as he and Eric came in. Eugene wore a similar outfit, only red and black, and Eric wore his military uniform, much like Hans' outfit at Elsa's coronation, more decorated.

Ethan later appeared in his Captain of the Guard uniform.

"By the way, Jason," Eric said. "Thanks for letting me be a groomsman and Ariel to be a bridesmaid."

"No problem. Now that we're all here, let's get going."

* * *

Meanwhile with Elsa, she was thinking of how to do her dress. She was very excited that this day had finally come. She seemed to be able to control it, but Anna could see the panic in her eyes.

"Funny, I had the same look in my eyes on my wedding day," she said.

"I know, you were wearing down your shoes from pacing," Elsa said and then Rapunzal came in.

"It's time," she said and Elsa nodded. She then waved her hands around the simple white dress she had on and it began to change.

The bottom began to be covered by icy blue snowflakes in the wind. The dress became fittingly poofy and the top part of her dress became very sparkly and she then created a bouquet of icy flowers as Anna got something special.

"You ready?," she asked.

"I am."

"You look absolutely beautiful by the way," she said as she opened up the box she had. Inside it was their mother's wedding veil. Anna placed it over her sister's face, and she was ready. Elsa said that the bridesmaids could wear very nice and fancy versions of their casual dresses, as the groom and groomsmen were all wearing different uniforms.

"Thank you. I never thought this day would ever come," Elsa said as they came to the beginning of the aisle in the chapel, with Jason, the bishop and everyone else waiting. Kai came from behind as Anna carried Maura, who was the flower girl and Jason II was the ring bearer.

* * *

As the ceremony progressed, Kai and Elsa waited patiently.

"Thank you Kai, for agreeing to give me away," she said and he smiled.

"Your Majesty, I consider it an honor to do so. I have been waiting for this day for a long time. I am very proud of you, your parents would be as well."

She smiled and then he led her down the aisle and soon enough, she stood in front of Jason, who couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the unity of our beloved Snow Queen and our heroic Wolf Knight in the bonds of holy matrimony," the bishop began. "If there is anyone who believes that these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

The two looked around and saw that everyone had a smile on their faces, and they smiled back.

"Then let us proceed. Sir Jason , please repeat after me. I, Sir Jason of Arendelle, take you, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, as my lawfully wedded wife. For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part."

"I, Sir Jason of Arendelle, take you, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, as my lawfully wedded wife. For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part," Jason repeated.

"Repeat after me, your Majesty. I, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, take you, Sir Jason of Arendelle, as my lawfully wedded husband. For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part."

"I, Queen Elsa of Arendelle, take you, Sir Jason of Arendelle, as my lawfully wedded husband. For better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, till death do us part," Elsa repeated.

"Now it is the time for the exchanging of rings," the bishop said and Kristoff handed them to him and he handed Elsa's to Jason and Jason's to Elsa. They then began to say their vows.

"I, Sir Jason, give you Queen Elsa, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

He places the ring on her finger and Elsa says her vows.

"I, Queen Elsa, give you, Sir Jason, this ring as an eternal symbol of my love and commitment to you."

She placed the ring on his finger and the bishop continued.

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce You husband and wife," he said. "You may kiss the bride."

Jason then lifted the veil and could now see his love's beautiful face. And he pressed his lips to hers and she immediately returned it and everybody began applauding, their family especially.

* * *

Sometime later, Jason now knelt before the bishop, who held a crown in his hands, (think of Aragorn's crown in Return of the King).

"Now returns the days of the king!," he called out as he placed the crown on Jason's head. Jason then stood up and took the Scepter and Orb of Arendelle in his hands. "I give you King Jason of Arendelle!"

The people cheered loudly for their new king as Jason put the scepter and orb down, and he and Elsa walked out of the chapel, arms linked. They then were placed into a carriage and were driven back to the castle.

* * *

As they returned home, Elsa leaned her head on her new husband's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her.

"Wolf King," he said, hearing the cheering from outside. "I like the sound of that."

"It suits you," Elsa said. "Especially now that you are a king."

"So it's the Wolf King vs the Dragon King."

"Huh?"

"Oh that's what Marcus is calling himself since his father was the Barbarian King."

"Dragon King, name suits him as well," she said. "But today is about us."

"To me, everyday is about you. I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

They reached the castle and soon enough, the reception began. The music played and people danced while the king and queen sat on their thrones and watched them.

All the while, Jason felt as if he was being watched, and he turned and saw nothing.

"What's wrong?," Elsa asked.

"Not sure, just felt like someone was watching me, more than usual I mean," he answered. Then he saw something unexpected. "Would you look at that?"

Elsa looked to the dance floor and saw Princess Melody of the Southern Isles dancing with their Captain of the Guard.

"Guess you didn't need to do anything," she said.

"Actually I did. You see, she and Ethan had met a few times, and he's had a crush on her for a long time now. I figured we'd all get very drunk at my stag party, and that you and the girls would probably be waiting for us. It's one reason why I invited Ethan."

"What was the other reason?"

"He is my friend."

She smiled and then Anna came up to them holding Maura.

"Hello, Princess Anna," Jason said and Anna frowned at him.

"I thought we agreed you'd call me Anna?," she said.

"Well, he is king now so he can do what he wants," Elsa said, playing along.

"And I want to call you that just to annoy you."

"Maura, tell your new uncle to quit being mean to your mama," she said to her daughter and all she did was reach out to her aunt and uncle. "Traitor."

She handed her to Elsa, who began messing with her and making them both laugh. Then Jason saw Kristoff and the others urging him over.

"It seems my attention is required over by where Kristoff is, I'll be right back," he said and she nodded. "Would you honor me with a dance when I return?"

"Of course I would," she said and he smiled and walked over to Kristoff and Eugene.

"Congrats Jason!," Kristoff said.

"You'll make one hell of a king!," Eugene said, and Eric came over.

"That new name for you, Wolf King, sounds fitting, don't you think?," he said and Jason nodded.

"That's pretty much what I said when I heard it being cried out," he said.

"Hey, before I forget, here."

Eric then reached into a coat pocket and pulled out Hans' Griffin pendant.

"Didn't think he deserved it after what he did during the Great Freeze. I thought you'd like to have it."

"I would," Jason said, taking it. "And I know just who to give it to."

He then walked over to Ethan and Melody, who were now sitting down and talking. Ethan immediately stood up when he noticed Jason walking over.

"Please Ethan, at ease," he said and he calmed down. "I'm sorry to interrupt your conversation, Princess Melody, but I was hoping to speak to my Captain for a second."

"Oh, of course," she said walking away for a moment.

"What did you wish to speak to me about, your Majesty?," Ethan asked and Jason held up the pendant. "Is that-"

"Yup. King Eric just gave it to me, I thought you should have it. You're the new Griffin Knight."

Ethan was speechless, and based on his face, his sister could vaguely guess as to what had happened. She then walked over and hugged him.

"Congrats, little brother!," she said.

"Congrats, indeed," Jason said. "If you choose to accept."

"O-Of course, sir," he said, taking the pendant and putting on. "Thank you, I will not fail you."

"I know," Jason said smiling then he turned to Melody. "He's all your's."

She nodded and walked back over and Hailee walked beside her new king.

"Congratulations, your Majesty," she said. "And thank you for that. It was always his dream to be a knight."

"Of course, he's more than proven himself. I'll make it official in a few days and knight him. And thank you for everything you and your brother have done."

"Of course. It's been an honor, and a real pleasure. I just hope I'll be able to please you and the queen."

"You already have, numerous times," he said. ""Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go dance with my wife."

Jason then walked back to the thrones as Kristoff took his daughter from Elsa. She smiled when she saw him and he reached his hand out, which she gladly took.

The newlyweds then danced alone as the people watched.

"What did you give Ethan?," she asked. "I saw you talking to him."

"Eric gave me Hans' old pendant and I made him the new Griffin Knight," he answered.

"That was unbelievably kind of you to do. You're going to be a wonderful king."

"Not as great of a queen as you are."

"Flattery will get you nowhere with me," she said.

"It got me somewhere," he played along. "We got married."

They both laughed and soon finished their dance with a kiss, and everyone cheered.

* * *

That night, let us just say that Jason and Elsa did not get much sleep.

But Jason's instincts were right before, someone was watching him before.

Now a man stood before the beginning of the bridge that led to the castle. He about an inch or two taller than Jason, but just muscular and well-defined. He had leaned down slightly on a dark violet and black cane which had a dark silver raven's head on the handle and two black gold rings on both index fingers, which had violet markings upon it. He was draped in black robes and hooded. He had a look upon him that had both ill intent or good intentions, depending on his one saw it. He had a thick mustache and slightly long brushed black hair.

"Congratulations, son," he said in a low voice. "The board is set. The kings and queens are placed and it will soon be time to play and then Fate will determine all of three kingdoms shall fall."

With a smirk on his face, he walked away into the shadows.

"Let the games begin."

 **Hope this was good, thought I should try to have Jason interact with the other characters more. Well now they are married and Jason is king. It's only six months until the war, and now, Jason, Elsa and the others will be looking more into the Chaos, Order and Fate powers, and they may learn some things they didn't want to know. We'll have to see, until next time, bye. And sorry, but I'm not gonna be doing in any lemons, I'm still learning on how to do these things so, one step at a time.**


	11. Order and Chaos

**Next update in Return of the Wolf Knight. I recently saw Thor: Ragnarok, and it gave me an idea. So I'll be having Jason and Marcus have their battle early so that the true enemy will reveal itself.**

 **I own only my original characters, nothing else.**

A couple weeks have passed now and the King and Queen of Arendelle have allowed the visiting royal families to stay as long as they like. So when they weren't spending time together, Jason was out with Kristoff and the other boys either training or sometimes hunting, and Elsa was with the girls, either training as well or watching the children.

At the moment however, Jason stood on his room's balcony, watching his friends and family playing and laughing, having a good time. He smiled at this, but in his mind he was afraid, afraid of what would happen to them all if Marcus would win. The new king had been thinking up a plan, and he had finally reached a workable one. That was when his wife came in.

"Hello, dear husband of mine," she said and he smiled as he pulled her closer.

"Hello to you too, my beautiful wife," he said back as he pressed his lips to hers.

"What's wrong? You look troubled."

"I'm just...scared. I don't want to lose you or anyone because of Marcus, because of my mistakes."

"It's not your fault. Don't go and say that it is. You won't lose any of us, we _will_ win!"

He smiled at his new wife and she smiled back as they hugged.

"Nevertheless, I do have an idea to try to avoid a war altogether," he said and they let go and Elsa looked at him.

"How?," she asked, little did they know that Eugene had been passing by and heard this and was now listening in.

"By challenging my brother, it's me he wants anyway. Despite his explosive temper and his brashness, Marcus is a man of honor, he will accept the challenge."

"No! No way!! What if you lose? What if he kills you?"

"Elsa," he said putting his hands on her face as Eugene continued listening. "I swear to you, that I wil not fail. I don't want to watch our people suffer. And if things go the way I think they will, I may just come back."

"How do you think things will go?," she asked.

"There's a mystery player in this war, remember?"

' _What are planning, Jason?,_ ' he thought to himself.

"What is supposed 'master of Fate' doesn't exist? I won't let you go! I won't allow it!!"

"I'm sorry Elsa," he said with a true sorrowful face. "But I'm not asking you to allow it."

He could see the pain and fear in her eyes, but his mind was made up, this she could see. With a deep sigh, she spoke again.

"You are so stubborn!!! Promise me. Promise me that you will come back!!! Please!!," she begged.

"I promise," he simply said and he pressed his forehead against hers and it was then that Eugene walked away. He soon found Kristoff, Ethan, Frederic and Eric.

"Everybody listen up!!," he called out and they all looked to him. "I just overheard Jason telling Elsa that he's going to the Barbarian lands!"

"What?! Why?!," Kristoff said.

"To challenge King Marcus."

"Is the king mad?!," Ethan asked.

"No Sir Ethan," Eric said. "He's scared for his people and mine and Corona's. He thinks that we can avoid war if he does this."

"We all know Jason," Kristoff said. "There no talking him out of this. We'll just need to be his backup, if he fails to kill Marcus, then we step in and save him. But just so we're not caught, it has to be only Ethan, Eugene and myself."

They all seemed to agree to this they all swore to not tell even their wives.

That night, the boys hid in the shadows as Jason and Elsa walked out into the courtyard. Jason was dressed in his Wolf Knight armor and in a cloak as well. Then he turned to Elsa.

"I do not know what will happen," he said. "Just know that if I do not come back, that I love you more than life itself and I always will. In this world, and in the next."

"And I love you," she said with tears in her eyes, and she hugged him then pressed her lips against his. "Please, don't go."

"I must, for our people to live, as well as the Southern Isles and Corona."

He then got on a horse and looked at his wife as if it was the last time he would see it, then he looked to the shadows to their right.

"Take care of Arendelle, Kristoff, Eugene and Ethan," he said then rode off and Elsa looked at them, very angry.

"Can't we just get one moment alone?!!!," she yelled and they stepped out of the shadows.

"We were waiting for him to leave and follow him," Kristoff explained. "Eugene was passing by when he heard Jason talk to you about this. We're not gonna let him go without help."

She went quiet for a minute before nodding.

"Okay it's fine then. Just...be sure to come back to my sister, Kristoff."

"I will. Can you tell the others for us?"

She nodded again and then he got on Sven and Eugene got on his horse, Maximus and Ethan got on another horse and they rode off to go after Jason.

Jason

Jason knew there was only one place to go so that he could get to Marcus quickly.

So he headed towards the Valley of the Living Rock.

When he finally reached it, it was almost dawn and the trolls were still asleep. He got off his horse and shooed it away, not knowing that Kristoff and the others were right behind him. They sent Sven and the horses away as well, much their dismay and continued to watch Jason.

"Grandpabbie!!," Jason shouted. "I'm sorry to bother you all at this hour but I need your help!!"

Then the boulders began to surround him andbthey began to change shape and reveal themselves as trolls and they all gasped when they saw him.

"It's the king!!," one said. Then one last rock came towards him and revealed itself to be Grandpabbie.

"Dear Jason, how may I help you?," he asked calmly.

"I'm going to go face my brother."

"But it has not been five months."

"I won't risk losing my people or the Southern Isles and Corona falling. I need you to open a portal to the Barbarian lands, I'll challenge Marcus for his throne, since technically I have a claim to it as well. It will mean peace."

"And if you fail? If you die, we will all fall."

"Then I better make sure I don't die then," he answered and the wise troll could see the determination.

"You are very brave, Wolf King. But there is a thin line between courage and foolishness."

With that, he used his magic and opened up a portal, and Jason then stepped through it. Once he did so, he had to immediately hide, as there were patrols all over.

He took a look around and saw soldiers training and fighting all around him, women and children seemed to be scare though. Then he saw the Stabbington Brothers overseeing the training, and keeping them under control.

 _'Despite the obvious things, this place hasn't changed at all,'_ Jason thought to himself. He knew he had to get around somehow, then an idea came to him.

Inside the Ruined Castle

Marcus was merely walking around, bidding his time, awaiting for the time for war to come when Amelia ran up to him.

"Marcus!!," she yelled and he turned to look at her.

"What?," he said.

"The soldiers, there's been a revolt!!"

His eyes widened when he heard this, he couldn't afford this.

"Have all loyal soldiers surround them, you and I shall lead them. Get the Stabbingtons and Hans to guard the castle."

She nodded and went to go get them.

Jason watched still hidden as the soldiers he had indoctrinated five years ago distracted the remaining ones. Then he saw his brother and sister-in-law come up to the front.

' _With the small number of my soldiers there are, I don't have much time.'_

He then successfully snuck around them and got himself into the castle as old memories came back to him. Memories of killing his own father, of nearly killing Marcus and ending the war with his friends and Fredrik. Then he saw an old painting of his biological father. Just he remembered him, huge and muscular, a long brown beard and even longer hair, and a patch over his right eye. On his left ring finger was the Ring of Chaos, which now belonged to his half-brother.

He shook away these thought and got out his old dual swords, which he thought were more appropriate in this case, but what he did not have was his pendent as he left it with Elsa in case he never returned that she would still have something. The Wolf King soon reached the throne room to find the Stabbingtons and Hans there, and to say that they were shocked to see him would be an understatement.

"Surprised to see me?," he taunted. They then ran at him and he simply used his ring to pick up the twins and bashed their head together, knocking them out. Then he dodged Hans' initial attack then used his sword handle to hit him on the back of the head, knocking him out as well. "My fight is not with you."

He walked over to the throne and sat down and took his brother's Dragon Spear in hand and began slamming the bottom of it on the ground.

Marcus

With Marcus and Amelia's help, the barbarians were about to kill the supposed traitors, but then they heard loud banging and Marcus slowly turned towards his castle. As it continued, the indoctrinated were then freed and begged for forgiveness, which Amelia gave.

"What is that?," she asked.

"My brother," Marcus answered. "Let's give him a good welcome."

They then walked back to the throne room just as Jason slammed the spear on the floor one last time, and he saw his brother and narrowed his eyes.

"Hello, brother," he said.

"Jason," he said, then saw the crown on his head. " _King_ Jason, I nearly forgot that you had married the ice witch. Have you come here to die?"

"That depends."

"On what?," Amelia asked.

"I'm here to challenge you for this throne."

Marcus let out a roar of laughter and and Amelia soon joined in.

"Hahaha...I am the only king here."

"It would be dishonorable to refuse, not to mention you'd look like a coward," Jason baited, and it seemed to have worked as the spear was practically ripped from his hand and it went into Marcus'.

"So be it."

As they prepared to fight, the soldiers began to surround them and watched it transpire.

"And just so you know," Jason said. "There is a third party in this war, one pulling all the strings."

"I know, the master of Fate. And I don't care, you killed Father, you nearly killed me," he said then charged at him. "Now you will suffer!!!"

He swung his spear at him and Jason blocked it and pushed it away, but Marcus simply used the bottom to hit him in the face, putting him on the floor. He wuickly recovered and used his ring to turn invisible, which didn't faze his brother at all.

"You can't hide from me!! The ring allows me to see you!!"

He used his ring to look into the Nether Realm, and he saw his brother in front of him and he threw his spear at him. Jason was barely able to catch it in time, and then he became visible again. Then when Marcus called for it again, he left something on the handle, and when he let go and his brother caught it, it blew up and was broken in two.

"What...are you?!," he growled painfully.

"You shall soon find out," Jason answered and he swung at him with his swords, but Marcus used his good hand and punched him in the face and grabbed one of his swords.

He began to unskillfully swing the sword at him as his hand was hurt, then Jason went invisible again and went around him and kicked him in the back. He then got into a bladelock with Marcus.

"You know," Marcus said gaining the upper hand the sword he had got closer to Jason's eyes. "I could never see the similarity between you and our father."

Jason knew he had to get out of it, but he only saw one way, and he knew the sacrifice would be worth it. The Wolf King bravely twited his body and the Dragon King's sword cut him, blinding him in his right eye. Though he was in absolute pain, he then jammed his sword through his half-brother's heart and brought him to the ground.

"See it now?," he said as Marcus laid dying, and Amelia stood there in horror, and Hans and the Stabbingtons couldn't believe their eyes. "I am Jason, Wolf King of Arendelle. And by all that is good, your wrath upon the world...is over, before it could ever begin."

With that, Marcus the Dragon King, died.

Jason pulled his sword out of his dead brother's chest and sheathed it along with the other. He then limped slightly over to grab Marcus' crown and then his ring. All the while, some old friend watched in awe of what had happened.

"Marcus!!," Amelia yelled and she ran over to her dead husband and wept over it, then she turned to Jason. "Kinslayer!!!!!"

"Indeed," a voice from the entrance said and all eyes turned to see a hooded man walk in with a cane that had a raven head on it. When he removed the cloak, Jason thought he was seeing things.

"...F-Father??," he said weakfully, as he was in a lot of pain.

"Hello, Jason," Fredrik said. Underneath the cloak, he wore armor similar to what Marcus would've worn during the war, (think of Eredin from Witcher III: Wild Hunt, just less bulky). Then he put on his helmet, which in a violet flash appeared in his hands and then the cane turned into a large scythe, and then a skull face mask appeared his is other hand. "I knew you could do it."

"You...," Jason said as he realized the truth. "You're him...it was always you. You're the Master of Fate."

"Personally, I've always favored the title of the Reaper King. I apologize for the deception but this was the only way. The only way for me to ensure my ascension to our father's throne."

Everyone's eyes widened at this statement.

"Yes, I'm pleased to see everyone has figured it out. I am Fredrik, Crown Prince of the Barbarian Horde, the now ensured Barbarian King."

"You're my eldest brother?," Jason asked and he nodded. "Why? Why did you do this to me?!! Why even get me involved??!!"

"I could never harm my own family," Fredrik explained as he walked closer to his little brother. "So I schemers and eventually worked my way up to the highest levels of Arendelle's military and I knew sooner or later another one of Father's bastards would show up on the streets as he could never control himself. I trained you, taught everything you know, made you into the man you are today, for this. And you succeeded with flying colors, I couldn't have done it better myself. But now your usefulness has come to its end, and your fate is decided. Goodbye, Wolf King ."

He then swung his scythe so fast, Jason didn't feel it hit him until afterwards. Fredrik has left a massive cut across Jason's chest. Then a blast of violet magic hit him and he was shot out and over the cliff and into the water.

Fredrik looked around saw fear in everyone's eyes, they feared him more than even Marcus.

"I warned him in his sleep that I was coming," he said. "Guess he wasn't prepared enough, though we hardly ever are. But now, all will bow down to me!!! Bow before your king!!!"

Fearing his wrath, they did so, even Amelia.

"Amelia, Stabbingtons, Hans," he said as he sat upon his thrown. "Ready the men to march on Corona, the three kingdoms fates are decided, destruction."

They got up and started barking orders at the soldiers and began getting them ready as Fredrik watched smirking as he put his skull mask on.

Kristoff

He couldn't believe what he, Eugene and Ethan had all seen. But they knew that they needed to worry about it later, they need led to find Jason. After several hours of searching, they saw something on the beach and then saw something else, something shiny.

Kristoff ran over and picked it up and saw that it was the Crown of Arendelle, then saw that it was Jason.

"Over here!!," he yelled and they all ran up to him and Ethan checked him.

"He's alive," he said and they all sighed in relief. "Don't celebrate yet, his pulse is weak, he's dying. We need to get back to Arendelle."

"Right. Eugene, here."

Kristoff gave gave the Fox Knight a greenish blue crystal with a bright glow to it.

"Think of where you want to go and it'll open a portal to it," he explained. Eugene did so, and true to his word, a portal opened and they ran through to find themselves once again in the Arendelle castle.

"Kristoff?," Anna said as she went to check out the strange noise then she saw Jason. "Oh my God!! What happened?!!"

"We'll explain later," he said picking him up. "Go get Elsa and bring her to the infirmary!"

She nodded and they brought him to the doctor who immediately began working on the king. Soon enough, Elsa ran into the room and towards her husband.

"JASON!!!," she screamed. Then saw what had happened to him as Kristoff began telling everyone what had happened, about Marcus' death, about Fredrik still being alive and that he was the true Barbarian King.

"That monster!!!," Anna yelled. "He was our uncle!!!"

"And Jason's father," Rapunzal added. The doctor then finished up stitching Jason.

"That is all I can do I'm afraid. We can only pray that we weren't too late. Nothing I can do about the eye I'm afraid, he's blind in it now. How did that happen?"

"He sort of did it to himself in order to kill Marcus," Ethan explained and Elsa gasped at this.

"If he doesn't die and he wakes up, I'm going to kill him!," she grumbled. They chuckled a little at this and then the doctor said that it's best that he'd be left alone to recover. "May I please stay here with him?"

"Of course, your Majesty," he said and then he left as well and Elsa was left alone with her husband.

"You are such an idiot!!," she said.

"I...couldn't...agree more," she heard him slowly say. He slowly opened his remaining eye and looked at his beautiful and extremely worried wife. "I'm so sorry... Elsa."

"Shh...how could you have known? You have nothing to apologize for, except for almost dying."

"I was such a fool. He played me my entire life and I didn't-."

"Stop talking. You couldn't have known, he was your father, that's all you wanted to see him as. It's human. Please try to rest, I can't lose you," she said getting teary-eyed. "We can't lose you."

"Who's we?," he said slowly, confused, then he figured it out, and she gave a small smile. "Oh my God, you're-,"

"Yes. I was going to tell you before you told me about all this."

"I'm so sorry for that."

"Stop apologizing for things you didn't know," she said.

"Okay," he said back. He then tried to make as much room as he could and she laid down next to him. "I promise to recover quickly and I'm going to end this, once and for all."

"You won't be alone this time," she said and they then fell asleep, knowing that the war was coming quicker that foretold now.

 **Hoped you liked this chapter, I liked writing it. Again a lot of surprises huh? I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. See ya later.**


	12. Odin

**Quite the twist last chapter, huh? This chapter will be about three weeks after Jason lost his eye. It's him coming out of his shell in a few ways, how he becomes the true king that Arendelle needs.**

 **I own only my original characters, nothing else.**

Three weeks have passed and the visiting royal families have left and reached home rather quickly. Princess a Melody had decided to stay in Arendelle for a little while longer, though it was a mystery to her parents, it was obvious to everyone else. Kristoff, Anna and Elsa have been left the responsibility of preparing for the war with Jason being indisposed.

Elsa had announced her pregnancy the day after she told her husband, and everyone celebrated over it, which made her happy knowing that they approved, even though Anna was upset since she didn't tell her immediately.

With the help of his ring, Jason's wounds were healing up nicely, but he could do nothing for his eye, so he placed an eyepatch over it, (Deathstroke's eyepatch from Arkham Origins).

Today, however, was different. Today his stitches were being taken out.

"Ow," he said slightly as they were being removed.

"Sorry, your Majesty," the doctor said

"Oh, it doesn't hurt. Just feels weird."

He nodded as the final one came out.

"There we are," he said and Jason got up and began dressing up in his usual outfit. "You'll always have that scar unfortunately."

"Another for the collection."

"Hah...well, the queen would like to speak to you before you go anywhere."

He nodded and Elsa came in as the doctor left. She walked up and kissed him on the lips, which he immediately returned. She then saw the patch.

"Does it hurt?," she said.

"For a time it did, not so much anymore," he answered. Then she nodded and they sat down and he soon felt down.

"You alright?"

"I have been such a fool. I've doomed all three kingdoms."

"No, you haven't, Jason. You did what you thought you had to do."

"And what I did may have cost us everything. Fredrik will know every move I make before even I do, he trained me."

"This does not sound like the man I married," Elsa said. "I told you before that you're not going to be alone in this. We'll figure it out together. Right now, Arendelle needs you. They need their king."

She then handed him his crown, which he had refused to wear for the past few weeks.

"I love you Jason. Not just because you're a hero, or how brave you are, or any of those things. I love you because you're a natural leader, a man who's willing to take the responsibility of an entire people upon his shoulders without hesitation. A man who is so good, who has so much love to give. You could become Arendelle's greatest king in its entire history. I believe this because you give people something that is so precious in this world."

"What is that?," he asked, blown away by what she was saying.

"Hope."

He looked at the crown for a few moments and then eventually placed it back on his head and looked at his wife.

"Then let's give them some, shall we?"

She smiled and hugged him, which he returned. She then chuckled slightly when they let go.

"What?"

"Nothing, its just that you remind of someone."

"Odin?," he guessed and she nodded and chuckled as well. "Well I'm not as powerful as him so I'll stick to the title of Wolf King."

He then finished getting ready and they went to go find their family. They found them in the dining room having breakfast. Maura stared at Jason like she used to when he first arrived home, like he was a different person. Then she giggled and reached out for her uncle.

"Hey, you," he said as Anna handed her to him. "Did you miss me?"

"We all did," Anna said. "I'm so sorry about Fredrik."

"Thanks. It's been...difficult. But I was able to get something before all of that happened."

"What?," Elsa asked. Kristoff reaches into his pocket and put something on the table.

"I held onto it Because is wasn't sure what would happen if you had it for too long," he explained. It was the Ring of Chaos.

"I understand," Jason said. "As I said on Christmas Day, something bad will likely happen if you were them both. My father wore it on his left ring finger because he loved it. Loved chaos. He saw himself married to it in a way."

"He sounds insane."

"He was," Kristoff said.

"Marcus was his father's son. And Fredrik is just pure evil."

"Well, we better finish up," Elsa said. "The war is a week away. Kristoff and the others have already filled us in on the enemy's forces, must say, I expected more."

"Fredrik, like Marcus, will be counting on fear and power to help him win, not numbers."

She nodded in understanding and they continued eating when Olaf came in.

"Hi guys!!," he said then he saw Jason. "Jason!!! You're all better!!"

He gave him a hug and Jason returned it after he handed Maura back to Anna.

"What's that on your face?"

"An eyepatch."

"Why are you wearing it?"

"Because I'm blind this eye," he explained. "And it covers it cause it's not very nice to look at."

"What's blind?," he asked innocently.

"Being blind means you can't see," Elsa helped explain. "Jason can't see out of one his eyes anymore."

Olaf gasped loudly. "Ohh, I'm so sorry!!"

He gave him another hug.

"Thanks buddy," Jason said. They all then finished their breakfast and Gerda came in and took Maura and Olaf away while Jason decided to go on a little walk alone, try to get used to having one eye, everyone seemed to understand.

It was relatively easy for Jason after a few minutes, in fact it helped him focus on one thing at a time more.

He soon passed Ethan's room when he heard a thud. He turned his head and saw the door was open and he went in and didn't see anything. But then he turned his head to the right and saw Ethan and Melody standing there, red as strawberries.

"Ohh...sorry. I heard a noise and I came in to investigate."

"Umm...it's fine, your Majesty," Melody said. "I was just leaving."

"No, you weren't," Jason whispered as she left, then he turned to Ethan. "Guess you got lucky that I can't see in one ye huh? Otherwise I might've seen something that would give me nightmares."

"Very funny," Ethan said. "We weren't doing anything, sire."

"I told you to call me Jason. And you don't have to lie, you two are a couple, aren't you?"

"...Yes, we are. Since about a week after the wedding."

"Man, I knew I was good, but I didn't think I was that good," Jason said.

"Huh?"

"There are two reasons what I invited you to the stag party. I always thought you'd make a good couple."

"W-Well, thank you then," Ethan said.

"No problem. Now you better go comfort her, girls like it when you comfort them after a huge embarrassment. Sorry again."

He nodded and waved off the apology and then left to go find the black haired princess as Elsa walked by.

"Caught them together huh?," she said.

"Aren't I an excellent matchmaker?," he joked and she chuckled. "And how are you and the baby?"

"The baby is fine," she said beginning to wrap her arms around his neck. "I, on the other hand, am already missing you."

He smiled and they pressed their lips together.

"Well, how about we go inform the people together then?"

"That sounds good."

They both then left to go address the people who now stood in the castle courtyard. While they did know that the king had left to go fight his brother, they did not know about Fredrik or how badly wounded he was. Elsa first stepped out onto the castle balcony and the people cheered when they saw her.

"Greetings people of Arendelle," she began. "As I have told you before, my husband, your king, left Arendelle to fight his brother, Barbarian King Marcus. While he did defeat him, he was badly wounded, and it was revealed there that there has been a betrayal."

The people had surprised looked at each other and murmured to each other as well.

"But now King Jason has recovered, he can explain everything to you."

She then gestured to behind her and Jason came out and there were many gasps at the reaction of his eyepatch.

"Hello, my good people," he called out to them. "I apologize for my absence, but know that I am back and I will not be leaving again. As for the traitor that the queen mentioned, this will be very difficult to believe. The great General Fredrik lives still and has betrayed us all."

They all then gasped yet again.

"There is more I'm afraid. As I've said before to you all my ring give me power over Order magic while my brother's ring gave him Chaos magic, Fredrik wields Fate magic, and he is my eldest brother, the new Barbarian King. I know that most of you, if not all of you, must be afraid. I understand, and to be perfectly honest, I am as well. I believed if I killed my brother, Marcus, that I would be ending the war before it even began. All it did was bring about something far worse. But there is something I do know. They would be afraid of us.

We have things that they will never have. Courage, unity, love, hope. These are all of our strengths. Make no mistake, this war will be difficult and many of us may die, but I swear to you that will never fail you, neither of us will. And know that we will never be alone in this fight. Like last time, Corona and the Southern Isles will be fighting with us once more. It wasn't luck that we won last time, it was our resolve, and that is going to lead us to victory. And no matter what this Reaper King throws at us, we will face it together, standing as one."

There was a large uproar of cheering and men began to voluteer into the army. The young king and queen watched as this transpired.

"You're already a wise king," she said.

"Trust me, I'd be lost if not for you," he said back smiling. "Thank you, Elsa. Only this morning I was devoid of all hope. Now, I believe that we will win. Fredrik May be more powerful and he might be able to figure out every move I make, but together, I know we will win."

She began to get tears in her eyes at this point and they kissed again, this time for much longer.

And Jason meant every single word he said. He knew of course that it would lead to having to face Fredrik again, but he wasn't afraid. With his family's help, he truly believed that they'd win and they would save not only their three kingdoms, but potentially all of Europe.

 **Hope this was alright. I'm not very good with speeches. Let me know if you want Jason and Elsa's kid to be a boy or a girl or twins. See ya later.**


	13. So It Begins

**Here's the next chapter. I've been thinking, and I've decided that I'm going to expand even further, change up some aspects of the characters, give some of them powers. Give them aspects of some of the Norse gods, Jason obviously being like Odin, and the others you'll have to see. A lot of the stuff you might see in future chapters I got a lot of inspiration from Thor: Ragnarok, Wonder Woman, Lord of the Rings. Hope you like what I do. This will kind of have a bit of a mentality of the Pacific Rim plot as well, bad guys becoming monsters, good guys must as well.**

 **I own only my original characters, nothing else.**

Barbarian Lands

Fredrik sat on his throne, patiently waiting for his forces to reach Corona. Patiently waiting for the war to begin.

' _He lives...,_ ' a voice in his head began to repeat over and over. ' _He lives...the last of your family lives. Jason lives...he lives...he lives!!'_

He opened his eyes and they were filled with anger and frustration.

"Amelia!!!!," he cried out and the frightened queen approached him.

"Y-Your Majesty?," Amelia said and he turned to look at her.

"My Rings act much like both of my brothers'. Only they can tell me things I do not yet know sometimes."

"A-And what have they told you now?"

"The Wolf King lives."

"W-W-What?! But you practically cut him open and he fell off the cliff, no one could've survived that!"

"He could and he did. This complicates things. I suppose I'll have to kill him again, along with his family. And since they are descendants of the Vikings, I believe it is fitting that they die at the hands of their gods. Hans!!!"

The ex-Prince immediately appeared in front of him.

"Yes, your Majesty?," he asked.

"Rise, come closer. I have a gift for you."

He rose and walked up to him and then, with one of his sharp gloved fingers pricked Hans on the left side of his chest and almost immediately, he began to feel warm. Then he became boiling hot, and he began tearing at his clothes, screaming.

"What's happening?!!," Amelia screamed.

"I've given him power," Fredrik said, still very calm.

Hans continued to scream and now he was on his knees, his clothes were shredded and his chest was bare.

"I've given him the power to help bring down the Wolf King. To bring down the very walls of Arendelle."

Then Amelia noticed something. Hans' feet began to grow, so much so the boots he wore ripped along with the rest of his clothes as his whole body grew. Then his knees and elbows bent the wrong way and stayed that way. Hans' face began outward and his teeth became fangs. As he continued to change, he felt the heat inside him turn into rage, and he began to growl and snarl fiercely. Then he began to grow a tail and his hands and feet shrank and changed, becoming paws and grew sharp claws. After all of this had happened, he began growing reddish-brown fur all over and when this was finished, Amelia stood in horror at what had happened to the man she had learned to call friend. He was now a giant wolf.

"Meet Hans," Fredrik said. "Ex-Prince of the Southern Isles, third in command of my forces and now the new Fenrir."

"C-Can he change back?," she asked out of curiosity.

"Of course."

He waved his hand Hans began changing back into his old human self, yelling in pain from transforming, then pants magically appeared on him, along with boots.

"T-T-Thank you, your Majesty," he struggled to stay.

"You're welcome. Now that I think about it, what say we not stop there? Stabbingtons!"

Hthey both ran in here and he waved his hand andbtheir fates were changed.

The first one with the muttonchops cringed as his heart felt like it ceased to beat, then he realized it had. He began to grow larger and his skin began to turn blue, he yelled in pain and his brother immediately went to his aid.

"What have you done to him?!!," he yelled.

"Something like what is about to happen to you," Fredrik answered. "But don't worry, it will make killing Prince Eugene all the sweeter."

They both smirked at this and soon the second brother began to change as well. The first one's hair began to change polar bear white, and it began growing longer all over his body. His muscles and skin grew freezing cold, nearly becoming ice. Then two ice horns, horns like a rams grew out of his skull. He took a deep breath and saw when he released it, the ground became covered in ice.

The second brother began growing hot. Then Fredrik created something out of thin air and it looked to be a crown or helmet of some sort, and he levitated it over onto his face. He began burning up, literally.

The brothers body became completely scorched in fire, like his body became fire. He grew to be just as big as his brother and soon the helmet melded with his face and two horns grew from it, (think of Surtur from Thor: Ragnarok, just has one eye).

They were then both gifted massive two handed swords, one of red hot metal, and the other of pure strong ice.

"Ymir and Surtr," Amelia said and Fredrik nodded.

"Now it is your turn, my queen," he said. "Rapunzal is often called the Sun Princess. A symbol of light, life, goodness. You must become a symbol of darkness and death."

He placed his left hand upon the beautiful woman's face and she trembled in fear, and almost immediately after he touched her face, she began screaming. Her screams became so loud, they could be heard from all over the Barbarian lands.

The left half of her face began to disintegrate, practically rot away until it just reached the skull. Her eye was gone, yet she could still see out of it. Her clothes began changing as well, it was now all black and necro green, (like Hela's outfit, she'll also have her powers from the movie as well).

Soon, she stopped screaming and she saw her face and she dreamed once more in horror.

"What have you done to me?!!!!!," she yelled. She then ducked her hand and a black spike-like sword appeared in her hand, almost as she had the power inside her whole life.

"I have brought out the powers that have resided in you all since you were born," Fredrik said. "You, Queen Amelia, are now Hela, the goddess of death. With your new power, Princess Rapunzal and her son's deaths are assured."

She smiled evilly at the thought of them dead.

"I knew you'd all like these powers. Go now!! Bring Corona down to its knees and and then crush the Southern Isles!!"

"As you wish, my King," Amelia said and she gestured them to go now. As they left, Fredrik began smiling and thinking to himself.

' _I should've killed you a long time ago, boy. No one shall stand in my way. My Instruments of Fate shall make all of humanity tremble and burn!!!_ '

Arendelle

That night, as he slept alongside his wife, Jason began to have another terrible dream. He began thrashing and muttering, which was enough to wake Elsa up.

"Jason?," she said tiredly. Then he began yelling and grunting. "Jason!!!"

She used her powers to shock him, frosting her hand and rubbed it slowly down his back, and he awoke immediately, very pale and sweaty. Soon enough, everyone else arrived, somehow Maura had not been woken up by the yelling.

"I apologize for waking everybody up," Jason said, but it was waved off. "It wasn't a dream. It was a vision. Fredrik knows I'm alive."

"That's not good," Elsa said.

"How?," Anna asked, not fully comprehending it.

"I'm the only one who truly threatens his power."

"Oh."

"But it did not end there. Fredrik seems to wield the ability to change one's fate. In other words, he can change people, their personality, their destiny, their physical form. He has changed Amelia, Hans and the Stabbingtons into monsters. He is using our ancestors' legends against us. The Stabbingtons now resemble Surtr and Ymir, Hans is now Fenrir and Amelia is Hela."

There was a long silence for a very long time.

"How funny," Ethan says. "To use our ancestors' gods against us."

"It would seem the Reaper King intends to start the real Ragnarok," Hailee said.

"If that is true, what chance do we have?," Kristoff asked.

"In order to fight monsters, Kristoff," Jason said making everybody look at him. "You have to create monsters of your own. Unless anyone has a better idea, we do what Fredrik did, though not in such a violent way."

"You mean, we become gods?," Anna asked.

"Not necessarily gods but receive powers like they did."

"I don't think we have much of a choice," Elsa said. They looked at each other and then back at her and nodded. "Okay then, Jason, but how?"

"I don't know," he confessed but then thought of something _really_ stupid. "But there might be a way to help us find out."

"How?," Melody asked.

"I shall tell you all in the morning. Go, get a good night's sleep and in the morning we shall find a way to even put the playing field."

They all nodded and they returned to their rooms. Jason used his powers to change the bed sheets, as they were soaked with sweat. He and Elsa got back in bed, but she wasn't going to let him get away with not telling anyone.

"What do you plan to do?," she asked.

"I wear the Rings of Chaos and Order at the same time."

"What?! No, Jason, you can't! I remember what you said on Christmas, you said something bad would probably happen."

"I have been thinking," he said. "Fredrik has Fate powers, Marcus had Chaos powers and I have Order powers. 'From Fate came Order and Chaos.' That is what Grandpabbie said to me. What if Fredrik did the same thing I'm planning to do?"

"But the Rings most likely corrupted him."

"I highly doubt my father would've shared the Chaos ring, so what if he somehow created his own Order and Chaos Rings?"

"So you think that if you wore the Chaos and Order Rings, that you'll be gifted Fate powers?"

"No," he said. "Elsa I think it'll be something more. I think it's the intentions of the wielder that determines that. I think if it's for good intentions, perhaps it will be something more."

"And if it isn't?"

"Then we find another way."

"...Okay, just don't kill yourself. I want to be a wife, not a widow and there have been one too many close calls."

He chuckled slightly and held the love of his life closer to him, and soon enough, they fell asleep.

The next morning, everybody was now ready and briefed on what was to happen. They all disagreed with it, along with Rapunzal and Eugene, who were once again sent to Arendelle with their son for protection. They all stood in the Valley of the Living Rock so as not to scare the townspeople.

"What if it kills you?," Eugene asked as Jason was about to place the ring of Chaos on his left index finger.

"Then you carry on without me," he answered then put it on. Instantly, purple Fate magic began circling Jason as he yelled in pain from the Rings fighting for dominance, slowly disintegrating him, (like Star Lord when he grabbed the Infinity Stone).

"Stand back!!!," Grandpabbie yelled and they did so and he casted as many containment spell as he could around it.

Within the barrier of Fate magic, dead whispers began to utter around Jason.

' _We have seen your heart, and it is ours,_ ' they said. ' _Give up and surrender to Fate. You shall receive many powers. You could destroy Fredrik if you do, you could save the whole world!!'_

"No," he whispered, his eye shut tightly as he continued to fade away. "Never surrender. Too many depend on me. I cannot fail them. Not this time."

Then all of a sudden, the magical winds stopped and there was a gently warm breeze kissing at his rough face.

"Open your eye, Jason," a gentle and familiar voice said and he obeyed.

He was beyond shocked with what he saw. He now stood before the cliff face that over looked the sea where Elsa and Anna's parents' grave markers were located. He looked like he did before he put the ring on. In front of him we're none of than the former king and queen.

"King Agdar? Queen Iduna? How is this possible?"

"We are from your memories," Iduna said. "I represent the Order within you and Agdar represents the Chaos."

"But now it is up to you to decide," Agdar said.

"Decide what?," he asked and they smiled.

"You've already answered that question. Fredrik did as well, but he chose Chaos over Order and the power of Fate consumed him. Now he seeks to destroy all of mankind, believing them to be unworthy of living."

"And if I were to choose Order over Chaos, what power would I get?"

"The true link between Order and Chaos," Agdar explained. "Destiny. But like all great powers, it comes at a price."

"...All I want is to protect my people and those who I call family, those who I love. I can't fail them like I failed to save you."

"You didn't fail us," Iduna said. "We were the ones who pushed you into that boat, remember? You kept you promise and have protected our daughters and Arendelle."

"What price must I pay?," he asked.

"You shall always be considered by some as a god for the rest of your life."

"Then perhaps I should share this power then, much like what Fredrik has done with his own followers. I choose Order over Chaos."

"We knew you'd make the right choice," Agdar said. "You always have."

"Thank you for making Elsa happy and feel loved not just by her sister," Iduna said.

"Of course. Know that I shall always be there for her."

"We know. When you face your brother, the choice shall be yours and yours alone whether or not he should be spared, but we know that you'll make the right choice. Goodbye, Wolf King."

They then walked up to him and placed a hand on both of his shoulders and golden light began to glow and blinded him temporarily.

Outside, they began to see the Fate magic turn from violet to gold, and the winds began to pick faster and faster until finally they disappeared completely and there knelt Jason, looking down in a daze. Grandpabbie dropped the containment shields and Elsa ran over to her husband.

"Jason?," she said and he lifted up his head and turned to her. He then opened his remaining eye and it flowed with a golden light.

"I was right, Elsa," he said. "Fredrik chose Chaos over Order and was consumed by the power of Fate. I chose the opposite and have received the power of Destiny."

She smiled and helped him up. Just before they left however, Grandpabbie wished to speak with Jason alone first.

"Tell me, what did you see?," he asked and Jason began explaining in full detail as to what had happened.

"And even now I am receiving vast knowledge and wisdom," he explained. "I am like that of a god but I intend to make sure that everyone knows that I am not."

"Already as wise as myself. Go now! I know that you shall save everyone."

Jason then joined the others and soon made it back to the castle. He then told the story to them and Elsa and Anna hugged him after hearing that he spoke to their parents, in a way.

"What now?," Ethan asked.

"Now," Jason said, walking up to the new Lord of Arendelle. "We level the playing field."

He then placed his hand on his forehead and gold light shined out of it and Ethan's eyes began to glow. Power and strength began to flow within him, and when his eyes stopped glowing, Jason released him.

"Ethan!!," Melody said after he collapsed. "What did you do to him?"

"I apologize for doing such an action out of nowhere but I'm afraid we are pressed for time. Ethan, what do you see?"

He immediately opened his eyes and they had changed color from blue to gold, and the pupils had tiny white dots, like stars in them.

"I see everything," he said. "Hear everything."

"Then you have become Heimdall, watchman of the gods."

They all went wide-eyed at this and Kristoff helped him up, Elsa then thought of something.

"Perhaps it's better served with you, Ethan," she said handing him the Sword of Arendelle. "You don't mind do you, Jason?"

"I need a staff or spear to use my powers anyway. Besides, Ethan is like my brother, I trust him with it."

"Thank you then, my king," Ethan said, taking the sword. "We had best hurry, I can see the barbarians are drawing very close to Corona already, they will be there by nightfall."

"What?!!," Rapunzal yelled. "Jason, quick!! Give the rest of us power, or whatever it is you're doing!!"

He made calm down gesture and placed his hand upon her heart, thankfully in a way that wasn't inappropriate. She began to glow all over and soon a shield with the Coronan symbol of the sun on it magically appeared.

"Sunna, the sun goddess," he said, removing his hand. "You will need this to face Amelia. Now you Eugene."

He placed his hand on his shoulders and then Eugene began to feel antsy almost, as if he felt a sudden need to run. Then he zoomed out, (like the Flash), out and then back into the room.

"Zoran, a lesser known son of Odin, the god of speed."

He walked over to Melody and placed a hand on her shoulder. She began to feel cool, as if she was a mermaid again. Then she though my about the ocean and everyone then saw the waters beginning to rise up.

"Rán," Elsa said. "Goddess of the Sea."

Jason nodded in confirmation and then moved to Hailee. He took her hands and she began to feel magic flow through her.

"The Valkyrie Eir was known for her medical skills," he explained, and Hailee thought that she should test out her powers on her king's eye, but he grabbed her hand. "Much as I appreciate the offer, I'm afraid it's too late for me."

He then walked away from Hailee and then his eye flowed again as he face Anna and Kristoff. Then another moment later, two ravens came and landed on each of their shoulders.

Light then began to glow in their eyes and soon thenuder and lightning began to crash and storm. Then magic similar to Grandpabbie's began to surround Anna as sparks began to appear in Kristoff's eyes and hands. Then the magic entered Anna and the Raven flew off and landed on Jason's shoulder

"For you Anna," he said as thunder continued to crash. "It is Freya, goddess of war and love, as well as a goddess of magic and shapeshifting. I suppose I don't have to explain who Kristoff is meant to be."

"Thor...," Rapunzal said quietly.

Then the raven flew over to Jason's other shoulder and the storms ended as Kristoff began to recover from the shock.

"Whoa," he said.

"Yeah. I apologize to you all if this all seems so sudden, but Fredrik has forced our hands."

"You're doing only what you believe is right, Jason." Elsa said.

"And it's not like we're complaining," Anna said. "This is amazing! But what about Elsa?"

"No need, she already has her powers, power of Skadi."

"Okay then, now we must get ready now," Ethan said. "The barbarians draw closer to Corona."

"Very well," Jason said, he then waved his hand and a bright gold portal appeared. "Ethan will inform me if all is lost and then you both shall go through the portal again and then I shall send your people to somewhere safe. Don't worry, no harm will come to your son while he is here."

They nodded knowing he was telling the truth and they went through the portal. Then horn was heard from the sea aand they all went to look.

"That's no barbarian horn," Kristoff said.

"That is my insurance policy."

"Huh?," Melody said.

"Scots," Ethan said. "Led by Queen Merida."

"The hothead is not only Queen now, but has also led her armies here herself? Merida, you will never change."

"How do you know her?," Elsa asked.

"Her father lended a hand in the beginning of the war but had to draw back when he died. Politics."

"Ah."

They all then walked down to the docks, where they were greeted by the Scottish Queen. She wore a mixture of a dress and battle armor, she had long, curly red hair, tied back. She was as tall as Anna and seemed to be just as restless.

"Queen Merida."

She turned to see the royal family coming up to her.

"Sir Jason," she said in a thick Scottish accent. "You've lost an eye."

"Indeed I have, and it's King Jason."

"And this must be your family. Queen Elsa, your wife obviously. Her sister, Princess Anna and her husband the Bear Knight. Always good to see you, Kristoff, you as well Ethan."

"Likewise," they both said.

"Much has happened since I sent the raven," Jason said, gesturing her and her younger triplet brothers to follow them.

"What do you mean?," she asked and he began to tell her everything. About Marcus' death, Fredrik's betrayal, him receiving the power of Destiny, and that he and his family were pretty much the Aenir. "Hahaha...I'll believe that when I see it."

Melody then showed off her abilities by simply raising her hand the the waters around them began to move and ruse up, completely shocking the hotheaded queen.

"Okay I believe you."

They all laughed and they soon reached the castle and he began going into complete detail.

"I asked for you to send additional troops, not to come here yourself."

"I wasn't going to send my men to their deaths all alone. But anyway, if the barbarians are about to attack Corona, then you can just send a portal to my lands. I'll send my brothers to go and explain."

"That's not a bad idea," Elsa said.

"I agree," Jason said. Then Jason II came in and the king put him on his lap.

"Your son?," Merida asked.

"No, this is Eugene's boy. He's staying here so he won't get hurt."

"Well we best be ready if they will reach the city by nightfall."

"That is where I come in, Queen Merida," Ethan said.

Corona

Corona was on high alert after Rapunzal and Eugene returned and explained everything that had happened. All remaining soldiers not called in yet were called in, and now the guardsmen were arming them.

Eugene and Rapunzal now we're in their room, readying for battle. Rapunzal had a violet shirt and brown pants on now and over it she wore her own unique Sun Armor, as it was call. It resembled the soldiers' armor, but the sun indentations could be clearly seen and it was made of sturdier metal. Eugene was not wearing his Fox Knight outfit, but his old battle armor. It look much like Rapunzal's, custom made for him like hers was for her, but his was light and made for stealth and protection at the same time. The indentations were that of a symbol of a fox. It had the same color pattern as his outfit, but that was just for show, this was his real armor.

"Were you this scared whenever you went into battle?," she asked and he turned see her hands shaking. He walked over to her and took them.

"Every time," he admitted. "But I got through it because I knew if I didn't I wouldn't get to see you again. Courage comes from having something truly fight for. Now, we will fight for our son, we will fight so that we can see him again, and if it becomes too much for us to handle, we will flee and make our last stand in Arendelle. Either way, we will see him again."

She began to get teary-eyed and she pressed her lips against his, which he gladly returned.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he said back.

Frederic

"All of our men are ready, King Frederic," the Coronan Captain of the Guard, Cass, said, coming into the throne room to report. She wore black clothing with golden armor over it and bore a sword on her side. She was as tall as Rapunzal, with long black hair, but she was slightly more muscular. "All we need do is arm them and..."

She stopped when she saw the King of Corona simply standing, not really looking at anything.

"My Lord?"

"Who am I, Captain?," he asked.

"You are our king, sire," she answered.

"...And do you trust your king?"

She then grabbed his armor from the table and began to put it on him for him.

"Your daughter, the Sun Princess, her husband, the Fox Knight, your men and I shall follow you to whatever end."

"To whatever end," he repeated as she continued and as Amelia led the march with the Stabbingtons, drawing closer to Corona.

"Where is the horse and the rider? Where is the horn that was blowing?"

All the while, the soldiers were getting armed and volunteers were as well.

"They have past like rain on the mountains. Like a wind in the meadow," the king continued, while the barbarians grinned with excitement and bloodthirst. "The days have come down in Europe. Behind the hills, and into shadow."

Cass then finished putting the King's armor on him, (Theoden's armor).

"How did it come to this?," he asked himself, putting on his crowned helmet and Cass attached his cape.

"So it begins..."

 **Hope it wasn't confusing. I'm just trying to spice things up, thicken the plot. Sorry if it's cheesy with usingbthe Norse gods, but when in Rome. The next chapter will mainly be on the attack in Corona, then with the Southern Isles readying their own defenses. See ya then.**


	14. The Battle of Corona

**Here is the next update. This'll be like a scene in Thor: Ragnarok, it's just the only way I could see it go with Amelia involved.**

 **I own only my original characters, nothing else.**

Night has befallen and now Jason stood upon the balcony of his and Elsa's room. He then stretched out his arm and a raven came and landed upon it, and he received a vision.

His eye glowed gold and he then saw Corona on fire in a blizzard. He saw no barbarians armies, but the Coronan fighting Amelia and the Stabbingtons.

One twins slashing and crashing his massive sword, burning them to a crisp. The other pummeling then to the ground with his sword, which he had changed into a mighty hammer to mock Thor.

Then he saw her, Amelia. She used her new powers to devastate the kingdom, created giant spike towers and rained blades down on the men. Then came the wind and the sun, and they charged at them and then the vision ended.

"Jason?," Elsa said as the raven left and he opened his eye and turned to look at his beautiful wife.

"The war has started," he said.

Corona

Eugene, Rapunzal and Frederic now all stood upon the front parapets of the castle, watching the horizon.

The Captain of the Guard, Cass and Queen Ariana had moved the people into the secret caves beneath the castle to hide from the barbarians.

"Everyone is accounted for, your Majesty!!," Cass cried out over the coming rain.

"Good, and not a moment too soon," he said pointing to the mainland as the main kingdom was a little island, connected together by a massive stone bridge. They turned and soon saw what looked like a crowd of soldiers and then blue and red giants led by a woman, riding a giant wolf.

"Stabbingtons," Amelia said and they stepped up as she got off Hans . "Get us across. And Hans."

He turned to her as he changed back and got on a horse.

"Go home."

"With pleasure," he said. He then led the army away, confusing the Coronans.

"It would seem Amelia and the twins are quite confident in their new abilities," Eugene said. "They'll be fighting alone."

"Let them come," Frederic said. "We'll see how far they get. Destroy the bridge."

Cass nodded and gestured the soldiers and they set the explosives on the bridge and they went off and the bridge collapsed into the sea.

"Hmm...that complicated things slightly," Amelia said. "How are we on the new bridge?"

"Just about to build it now," the Ymir twin said. He then took a deep breath and blew onto the water, making a new bridge for them to walk across.

"Go on then, present your queen!"

They smirked and charged over the bridge, towards the city.

"Archers!!," Eugene yelled.

Then waves of arrows came at them but the Surtr twin swung his sword and the arrows were burnt to ash before they could touch them.

"Keep Amelia away! I've got this!!"

Before Rapunzal could protest, Eugene sped away to meet the Stabbingtons.

"Rider...," one said.

"That's Prince Eugene to you."

"I see the Wolf King has given you powers. This make things fun," the other said then swing his fire sword at him, which he dodged.

Eugene then threw a barrage of dagger at them but an ice wall deflected them. He grabbed most of them, then ran at them.

All the while, Amelia had been able to reach the city entrance, with the Coronan army to greet her.

"Hello my fellow Coronans!," she yelled and they readied their weapons. "I thought you'd be glad to see me. Very well, Corona is dead. And it'll be reborn in my image."

"Captain, keep my daughter away from her," Frederic ordered and Cass grabbed Rapunzal and began walking towards the castle.

"Father!! No!!," she yelled. "Let me fight!!!"

"I won't lose you again!! Protect your mother!!"

He then turned to see Amelia smiling.

"I love it when I have to work for my reward," she said. Then she fired spikes at the army and they charged. They swung swords and spears, fired arrows. But it was all for naught as Amelia dodged them or jumped over the attacks and fired spike at them. Soon enough, there was only a handful left, and Frederic pushed them back.

"Help the captain and the queen get our people to safety!! Now!!," he ordered and they obeyed as he turned to face the Barbarian Queen. She should spikes at him but he was able to deflect them and charged at her. She made a sword and they began to truly fight.

However, Amelia was stronger than the king and she easily overpowered him and sent the spike sword through his heart, killing him almost instantly.

"Die, knowing that your family shall follow," Amelia said taking off his crown and throwing it away and leaving him to die.

Eugene was becoming exhausted while the twins did not seem to have breaking a sweat. He hesitated for only a moment, but it was enough for him to be frozen over.

"Hahaha...now you're, Flynn Rider," the fire one said, life in his red hot sword up. "You die now, and soon your bitch of a wife and brat of a son will join you."

"I don't think so," he said as the sword came down. "Did you know, the cold slows down things, but the heat speeds them up."

Then realization hit the twin and his eye widened.

"Uh oh."

Eugene then broke out of the ice and he jumped at him, stabbing him in the other eye and then the heart. He shouted in pain and fell down, dead.

His brother watched in horror and became enraged.

Eugene removed his Fox Daggers and then turned to him.

"Let's finish this," he said then they charged at each other.

Back at the castle, Cass stood ready to fight off the enemy, while the queen and the surviving men gathered up the people. Rapunzal was left to hide.

"Keep them safe," Queen Arianna said and they nodded. Then a portal was opened nearby. "Thank you, Jason. Everyone, go through the portal, now!!"

They soon began huddling into the portal, which was enlarged to help them get through faster. As the soldiers and the captain went through, Amelia arrived and she sent a spike through the queen.

"Mother!!!!!," Rapunzal screamed. She ran over to her and held her as she laid dying.

"Protect the people...not the kingdom," she said then closed her eyes forever. Rapunzal held the tears back for later then turned to Cass.

"Go!!! Now!! Jason, close the portal!!"

"No!! Rapunzal, no!!," Cass yelled as Jason did so.

The new queen then turned to her parents' killer.

"Amelia..."

"Rapunzal," she said. "I expected blonde hair."

"Used to have it, not anymore."

"Because you cut it and ended my mother's life. Now you and your son shall pay for that."

She grew two spike swords and Rapunzal drew her sword and readied her Sun Shield.

"To get him you'll have to go through me and the Wolf King!"

"What have you done?"

"I've denied you your revenge. I left my son safely in Arendelle."

She screamed in rage and shot spikes at her and she barely blocked them.

Amelia ran at her jabbed a seemingly unbreakable sword at her, but it shattered when it hit the shield.

"This will be difficult," she commented. Then she formed spike from above and Rapunzal jumped out of the way and Amelia grabbed her by the neck and threw her across the hall. "Maybe not."

Eugene and the last Stabbington were at a standstill. Both were exhausted, but neither were willing to give up.

"By now your wife is dead, along with her parents," he taunted. "Now suffer."

He charged at him one last time, but his rage made him vulnerable in the wrong place.

' _Now_ he's _a lunkhead,_ ' Eugene thought to himself. He dashed at him then jumped in the air and swung at his neck, releasing a battle cry at the same time. He landed in his feet as the giant fell to his knee. Slowly, his head slid off his neck and his body turned into ice and shattered as it fell. Eugene was finally rid of the Stabbington Brothers.

"...Rapunzal!," he said to himself and sped off to the city entrance and saw the king.

"Oh, Frederic..."

Then he saw something shiny, he turned to see it was the Crown of Corona. He grabbed it and then headed off to the castle.

Amelia still had the upper hand being a better fighter than Rapunzal. She swatted at her and she flew into the air.

"I was expecting more," she said. Then Rapunzal charged at her. She swung her sword and then did a chopping move, which Amelia caught by crossing her arms, stopping the blade. Then she grabbed her again by the throat and dragged her to the balcony. "Look at your failure."

She looked to see Corona in ruins, people all over dead. It was a massacre, she had lost a quarter of her people and most of her army. Then Amelia turned her to look at her in the eyes as she made a small spike.

"Did you honestly believe you could defeat me? You never even came close to standing a chance. Because you see, I'm not a queen, or a monster. I'm the goddess of death. What were you the goddess of again?"

Then Rapunzal began getting flashes, glimpses of a familiar figure. Then she found herself at a little cliff with Jason in simple clothing, looking at her.

"Hey Blondie," he said.

"I've failed Corona," she said. "I can't beat her. She's the goddess of death."

"You're her opposite, Rapunzal. She hates all life, you love it. She represents death, you represent life. Life is stronger than death. It gives us meaning, gives us a chance to feel love. You just need to believe in yourself."

"Even if I do beat her, Corona is gone."

"Corona, Arendelle, the Southern Isles, they're not places. Never were. They are different peoples. And yours are safe. Believe, my good friend. My sister."

He began to walk away but she spoke again.

"I can't. I'm not as powerful as you."

"No," he said turning back a little do his one eye could look at her. "You're even more powerful."

Then the vision ended and she found herself still in Amelia's clutches.

"What were you the goddess of again?," she asked then she saw Rapunzal's eyes glow bright as the sun.

"The goddess of the sun," Rapunzal said then shot a powerful sunbeam at her and they both fell. Rapunzal grabbed her sword and shield and used the shield to block her fall and then stabbed Amelia in the heart. It even went through the solid rock underneath them.

She pulled it out and watched the Barbarian Queen die.

"That's for my mother, and my father. Now you are one with death."

With that, Amelia began to turn to dust and slowly the wind blew and she was gone.

"Rapunzal!!!," a voice cried out. She turned to see Eugene.

"I'm here!!," she yelled then he sped over and hugged her, which she returned. They both had received numerous injuries but they would live. "It's over."

"It is. But Corona is lost."

"Corona isn't a place. It's a people, and ours are safe in Arendelle."

He sighed in relief then a portal appeared again and they stepped through and found themselves in the Arendelle Castle infirmary.

"Believe in yourself now?," a voice behind them said. They turned to see their good friend with their son in his arms.

"Mama!," Jason II said. She ran over and took him and kissed all over.

"I missed you so much," she said.

"How are the people of Corona?," Eugene asked as Rapunzal handed Jason II to him.

"Safe, in Scotland."

"Scotland? Queen Merida?"

"Yup," Jason said then saw that he had the king and queen's crowns in his hands. "I'm sorry, Rapunzal."

"...Thank you," she said looking down.

"Come on."

He then led them to the rest of the family as they informed him of Hans.

"So he and the army march to the Southern Isles?"

"Yup. We must warn Ariel and Eric."

"I know just what to do."

They then came to the library where they were greeted by Anna, Elsa, Kristoff and everybody else. They explained what had happened, of the Stabbingtons' deaths and Amelia's death.

"I'm so sorry, cousin," Anna said hugging her, which she returned. Elsa then gave her one as well.

A few days later, after they had gone back to retrieve the king and queen's bodies, the people and armies of Arendelle and Corona now stood looking at the docks of Corona.

Eric and Ariel has come for the funeral, and we're now fully aware of everything that had transpired.

Frederic and Arianna now laid next to each other in a boat, with a sheet covering them, all around them were riches and foods, great weapons and shields. Eugene and Cass then pushed the boat out to sea, and when it was far enough away, Merida handed her now and arrow to Rapunzal. She had the arrow lit on fire and then fired it and it hit the boat dead on.

As the flames engulfed the boat, a spear appeared in Jason's hand. The handle looked to be made of every wood found in Arendelle all put together, and the head was very impressive, (a silver version of the spear head of Odin's spear in the Thor movies).

He then lifted it up slightly and then slammed it down, and the flames and ashes were lifted up into the air a spectacular fashion. As this happened, the lanterns that were usually lit up and released on the princess' birthday were released to honor the deaths of their loved ones.

All began to mourn, there were no words for the loss, as the king and queen were loved by all their people. Then when the time of grieving passed, Jason stepped up.

"The king and queen are dead!!," he yelled. He then went over to Eugene and Rapunzal. He placed the crowns on top of their heads then faced the people again. "Long live King Eugene and Queen Rapunzal!!!"

"Long live King Eugene and Queen Rapunzal!!!," the people repeated.

They then began heading back through a portal back to Scotland. Eugene and Rapunzal decided that they were needed more in Arendelle. Eric and Ariel began to leave and urged Melody to join them. Then they saw the reason why she stayed behind. They saw her holding Ethan's hand and they smiled.

"So Hans marches home huh?," Eric asked and Jason nodded. "We will be ready. But we'll still need help."

"Kristoff and I will come to your aid," Anna said.

"No, you're not," Elsa said.

"She's right. It'll be me, Kristoff, Ethan and Eugene if he's up to it."

"Always," the new king said.

"I suppose it's settled then," Eric said, walking to the portal.

"Goodbye, we hope to see you when this is all over," Ariel said and she and Eric left through the portal.

"Fredrik probably isn't happy that Amelia and the Stabbingtons failed to kill us," Eugene said.

"Probably, but that'll make him sloppy," Jason said. "That's enough of war talk now."

They all nodded and then he saw Rapunzal still standing at the docks, holding her son. He walked over to her but she didn't turn to look at him.

"You gonna be okay?"

"I don't know," she answered. "I wish my parents were still alive. I wish this none of this ever happened."

"So do all who live through such times, but it is not for them to decide. What is ours to decide is what we do with the time that is given to us. While they may be gone in body, they shall remain with you in spirit forever. It may be hard to hear it, Rapunzal, but it was their destiny to die, as it was your destiny to kill Amelia and avenge them."

She didn't speak for a little while, then smiled.

"That actually helped. Thank you...for everything you've done, Jason."

"You're welcome," he said then walking away to let her be alone.

Later on, they all found themselves back in Arendelle. The people had thrown a little party in remembrance of the fallen.

Kristoff began to entertain people with war stories, with Anna listening while she practiced her magic, entertaining Maura at the same time.

Eugene and Olaf began to play with Jason II and Rapunzal and some of the other girls began to laugh as they chased him around, getting hurt a lot along the way. Jason watched from his room balcony as all of his friends and family talked and played and had a good time below.

"I'm going to miss them," Elsa said behind him.

"So will I," he said wrapping his arms around. "So will I."

"Are you sure you can fight Hans?"

"Given the fact that he has been so easy to defeat in the past, I wouldn't worry so much, it's the barbarians you should be worried about."

"What do you mean?"

"The first war started because they thought we tried to invade their lands when it was probably Fredrik. I need to show them that they don't need to serve him. Despite everything, they're still my people."

"I understand that, but are you sure you can do it?," she asked.

"The barbarians can have the mentality of bullies sometimes, surrender to anyone with more power than them. If me and the guys can defeat Hans, perhaps they will help us."

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"I'd never do anything to endanger myself," he said and she gave him a look. "Not anymore at least. Especially now that we have child on the way."

"Yeah, about that..."

"What?"

"I just...I just don't think I'll be a good mother," she admitted. She walked away, feeling slightly ashamed of herself. Jason walked over to her and looked into her eyes.

"Elsa, you will be a _great_ mother. I know this because it's who you are. You are the most kind, loving and caring woman I have ever met and I love you for that, for everything about you. And I know for a fact, that our daughter or son will love just as much."

Tears began rolling down her face as he said this and she smiled widely. She pressed her lips hard against his when he was done, and he returned.

"I love you too," she said. "Thank you so much, it means a lot."

"You're welcome, my beautiful queen," he said.

Jason knew that he would have to face his brother soon, but for now...for now, he had his family and friends. He had love, and he and Elsa then went downstairs and began talking with their family and Jason began telling stories as well.

They all knew that the war wasn't over, that it has only begun. But for now they would feast and talk and remember their fallen brothers, sisters, mothers and fathers.

Later that night, Kristoff, found Jason in the training room, practicing with his spear.

"Trying to get back into practice?," he asked.

"Damn right, Thor," he answered with a little tease. He then stopped for a moment to talk. "This next battle will be interesting to say the least."

"Yes it will be."

"Kristoff?"

"Yeah?"

"There's something I need to ask of you. I'm not really sure how you'll react to this. Because if we win this next battle, and we get the barbarians to help us, the decision you make now will change your life as well as your family's forever."

"...What is it you want to ask me?," he asked, very curious as to what he meant.

 **Hope you like this, it was hard to describe the battle. I had almost done Anna and Kristoff fighting Hans, but I thought maybe Jason and the guys would be better. There will only be a few more chapters after this, thank you all for your support in this story so far. It has been difficult to write, and I wasn't really sure about it at the beginning, but you've all really helped me with it. So, thanks again and I'll see ya later.**


	15. The Bear King

**Here is the next update. There'll be a major change in the story, hope you will like it.**

 **I own only my original characters, nothing else.**

Few Weeks after Corona

Elsa awoke at the crack of dawn. She made sure that Jason was still asleep and she got dressed. Once this was done, she walked over to herself husband.

"I know that you will be worried sick," she said so quietly, she barely heard herself. "But this is my fight. And Anna's and Kristoff's. I _will_ come back, I promise."

She leaned down and softly kissed him on the lips.

"I love you."

She then quietly changed her outfit into armor, (think of Valkyrie's armor in Thor: Ragnarok).

The Snow Queen then grabbed Jason's old Wolf Swords and put them on her ice belt and she walked out of the room. She quickly found her way to Anna's room, avoiding guards and servants.

She knocked on the door and soon, Kristoff answered the door and he became wide awake when he saw her in armor.

"Elsa, what's going on?," he asked.

"I won't let Jason go out and get himself killed, it's time Anna and I fought for our family," she said.

"Elsa, you do know that if you fight Hans, you're not just putting yourself in danger, right?"

"I know, but I feel like I must to do something. Will you and Anna help?"

He was silent for a moment but then a new voice answered for him.

"We're definitely not going to let you go on your own," Anna said. They then saw that she had somehow been able to get into her armor without waking up Maura, (Sif's armor from Thor: The Dark World). She also had her spear as well.

Kristoff shook his head and they made it to the armory outside. He lifted up his axes into the air and lightning came down and struck him, but he was unaffected by it. When it dispersed, the girls saw that he was now in a new set of armor, (Thor's from Thor Ragnarok). He put his axes on his back and turned to Anna.

"Hope you've been practicing opening portals," he said and she smirked.

"You know it."

She raised her hand up and a redlike colored magic appeared and a red portal appeared.

"Are you sure about this is Elsa?," he asked.

"Hans almost took everything from us," she said. "This is our fight."

Her sister and brother in law looked at each other then back at her, then nodded. They all then walked through the portal, all the while, Jason stood from the balcony, smiling.

"Are you sure about this, Jason?," Ethan asked as he stood next to his king.

"Never been more sure of anything in my life," he said. "I only hope that Kristoff is ready. Then again, it shouldn't be too difficult to get the barbarians to turn on Fredrik."

"But are you sure that they stand a chance against a man who can turn into a giant nearly invincible wolf? I know how powerful the queen is, but still."

"...The arrogance of man is believing that they hold dominion over all things, and not the other ways around.

...Let them fight."

Southern Isles

The Southern Isles is a marvel to behold. A jewel in Europe, it was the center of all trade in the west. A marble colored castle, with many towers and flags, up against the coast. The town surrounding from land and all around it from the islands surrounding the mainland. The barracks were outside the city, but the army patrolled it at all times, only to preserve the peace though.

All the while, an army of barbarians led by the nation's former prince. He drew close but then he halted the army when he saw a dark light appear out of nowhere. Then a black and violet shade appeared.

"BOW BEFORE THE KING!," he ordered the men and they did so as did he.

"Rise, all of you!," he said in a distorted voice. Hans then got up and looked at him. "Amelia and the Stabbingtons are dead."

"What?! And Corona?"

"Destroyed."

"Then they succeeded."

"They did not. I wanted its people dead. But it matters not. There is something in your old home that require. The Doorway."

Hans' eyes widened when he heard this.

"I-It will be done, my king. I will go after it first."

"Good. Now before I go, here is something to make things easier."

Then he extended his hand out and Hans yelled in pain a little then stopped as he felt magic flowing through him now.

"Now move out."

With that, he then vanished and Hans turned to the army.

"ISLESMEN! CORONANS! ARENDELLIANS! WE SHALL MAKE THE BATTLEFIELD THEIR GRAVES AND SOAK THE LAND IN THEIR BLOOD! TO WAR!"

They all yelled and they continued to march, only a few hours away.

A portal opened in the Southern Isles Castle Throne Room and the guards stood ready. Then Elsa, Anna and Kristoff came out, ready for battle.

"Queen Elsa," Eric said, fully armored as well, along with everyone else. "What are you doing here?"

"This is our fight too," she answered. He could see the determination as clear as day in her eyes.

"We could use all the help we can get."

"I'm glad you've accepted the help. How far away are they?"

He led her to a window and pointed out to the horizon and she could see the army coming, Hans at the front.

"Captain! Prepare for battle!," he yelled. "And lower the drawbridge. Let them come to us!"

"I can create a portal to Scotland now," Anna said and Ariel nodded.

"Yes do it now!," she said and she opened one up. Then they both began to bring the townspeople into the castle, funneling them into the portal so as not to get hurt during the battle.

"Ariel, go through as well," Eric said after everyone went through.

"No! I'm not gonna leave you here!"

"You must. The people will need someone to look up to, a leader. Whatever happens, we will always be together."

She then pressed her lips to his and he returned it and then she reluctantly and slowly went through the portal.

Once the portal was closed, Eric's other eleven brothers, Frank, Henrik, James, John, Ryan, Samuel, Richard, Alphonse, Patrick, Jacob and William, all came in, armored and ready to meet the army.

"Eric, we're ready," William said.

"...Then let this be the hour when we draw swords together," he said to Elsa and she nodded. Then Kristoff walked over to him and they talked in private for a second. Whatever he was telling him, Eric seemed to be reluctant about it at first, but then nodded and they came back over.

"Brothers, we must keep the army at bay while Queen Elsa and the others take down Hans."

"Sire," a soldier at a window said and they went over to see that the barbarians were forcing the soldiers already fighting to the edge of the city. They then saw they were only an army of five thousand.

"Stop, wait!! Wait," he ordered from a cliff where there was a command flag put up where they signaled the army. Then he saw the brutes come in front and the war beasts, bears and such. "ATTACK, NOW!!!!"

The army was signaled and they began to walk toward the army and destroy them.

Then there was another loud horn blowing, and Hans knew it as the Alliance horn. Then a massive battering ram pushed the drawbridge down and then, led by the king himself, charged at them like a spearhead.

"To the king!!," a soldier yelled. "To the king!!!"

Followed by Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and his brothers, the soldiers began rallying to their king.

Arendelle

Ethan had been watching all of this transpire and had been reporting it to Jason and to Melody as well.

"They engaged them," he said. "But there is something else. Something gnawing at Hans' mind. Something called the Doorway."

Jason's eye widened at this and knew what was going on.

"Both of you need to get there, now," he said and they looked at him strangely. "Don't look at me, get going."

He used his powers to create armor for them, (Ethan's looks like Heimdall's from the Thor movies, and Melody's looks like Mera's from Justice League). Ethan now wore a set of golden armor with a pair of small daggers and his helmet looked to have two large horns on it. Then Melody wore metal armor that resembled coral, shells and other things of the sea, slightly revealing but not a lot for it to be inappropriate.

Jason opened up a portal and he sent them into the battle. Ethan was dropped right in the thick of it with Eric and Kristoff who were quick to accept his help. Melody right at the edge of it, right next to Elsa and Anna.

"Melody?," Elsa said stabbing a barbarian in the heart then slicing the throat of another. "What are you doing here?"

"Jason thought you could use a hand," she answered.

"He knew?!!"

"Of course he did. Why do you think he let you go? You took Anna and Kristoff with you."

She began using the sea as a whip and tied barbarians up and threw them around. Anna was spinning her spear around and using her magic to pushing them back. Elsa then froze her enemies and then smashed them down, knocking them out for a while.

"Can I get away with nothing?"

"Guess not," Anna said, finishing off an enemy.

Back with Ethan, he was easily taking down enemies, stabbing one and then throwing him at another. Then doing a 360 degree chop swing at enemies in front and in back, killing them at the same time.

"Ethan!!," Eric yelled.

"Your Majesty!!," he yelled then jumped on a barbarian. "Hold on! I'm coming!!"

They began taking down that one barbarian and then took him down. Then Ethan began cutting down more.

"Hey, Eric. Sorry for being late to the party."

"Long as you came! I'll have to thank Jason for all the help."

"There isn't as many the last war but there are still too many of these guys and there is a second army coming from the north. They are ransacking the castle looking for something called the Doorway. I hope you've got a plan."

"Yes," he answered looking at the nearby hill. "We're going to take out their leader."

"Hans."

Eric then got on a horse, followed by his brothers.

"We're gonna kill that ungrateful piece of filth."

He began to ride out but then stopped for a moment.

"Ethan...if I do not make it back, take care of my daughter. And don't worry, the threatvto the Doorway will die with him as he is at the ruins that hold it."

He nodded and Eric rode off.

Ethan then began fighting again and then he saw Kristoff and the others.

"Ethan?! You too?!," Anna said.

"Hans is here for something called the Doorway, any ideas?"

"Jason will explain later," Kristoff said then his eyes went white and then he shot up into the sky and then landed right in the middle of the battle, Lightning all around him. The barbarians were initially surprised by this and began attacking him. He shot lighting and punched and chopped at them, decimating a large part of the army. Elsa created a large wave of ice and Kristoff blew it up into shard s and the Anna and Melody began using their magic to shoot them down like a rainstorm.

Hans saw this and knew it was time. He began changing into his wolf form and jumped down, into the battlefield while Eric wasn't looking, so he thought he was still up giving orders. Then Hans threw a large rock at Kristoff, but Ethan sliced right through it.

"You hold him off and Melody and I will make sure the army leaves you alone!!," he yelled.

Then Hans did something unexpected. Purple light began to form in his eyes and mouth and then large beams came out and shot right at them. Elsa protected them by creatinga thick wall of ice. When he finally stopped, they were perfectly fine. Elsa then slammed her blades together and a powerful blizzard wind slammed him, sliding him away a little. Then Kristoff shot right next to him and lightning punched him in the face.

He was thrown far off and then he used another new power he had received from Fredrik and built up the magic in his body and the detonated it and an explosion of energy shot all around him, killing enemies and friends alike. Elsa simply raised another shield and once the explosion was over, she lifted it.

"He absorbed all the magic around him and shot right back at us," Anna said.

"Fredrik must've increased his power," Kristoff said. "Probably guessed we would be here and knew a simple werewolf would be nothing for us."

"No matter what, we're finishing what we started two years ago," Elsa said with a fierce look in her eyes.

"She's definitely your sister."

"Don't I know it?"

The three now stood ready for action and Hans revealed himself from the fires surrounding him.

Anna sprang into action and with a battle cry, stabbed Hans in the foot and used her magic to push him upwards, letting Kristoff lightning strike him back down to the Earth. Elsa made an ice tornado filled with ice shards and began cutting him up.

Hans had had enough and shot purple beans out again and destroyed the tornado and shot Elsa away. He then grabbed Kristoff as he was about to come down and threw him at his wife, who quickly recovered and charged at him once again.

All the while, the armies, along with Ethan and Melody simply watched.

"This is unexpected," Melody said and Ethan nodded then he saw something terrible.

"Melody, it's clear that they're not gonna fight anymore, so we need to go find your father," he said. "They've walked into a trap."

Her eyes widened and they ran for the hill, everyone just ignoring them.

Eric then came to the top of the hill and found that there was no one there.

"The brat must've fled," William said.

"...I don't think so," Eric said. "William, Ryan, John, Frank, Alphonse, Samuel, all of you go and check out the old castle, see if he has taken the Doorway. If he has...God help us all."

They nodded and headed straight to the ruins. Then they heard barbarians coming. And they came out of nowhere and Eric and the others began swinging at them. Richard grabbed one and Patrick stabbed him in the gut. But then Richard was hit by an arrow and fell dead.

"Richard!!," Patrick yelled. Then he was hit next.

Henrik shot his crossbow at the archers and took them down one by one, and then smacked others in the faces. Eric saw his dead brothers and rage overcame him and he began to slash at them, taking his rage upon them and then they had killed them off.

Then Melody and Ethan came into view.

"Father!!," Melody yelled.

"Melody? What are you doing here?!"

"Jason sent me as well. We've come to warn you."

"The second army is closer than I even thought," Ethan said. "They'll be here any minute. And I think that they've found the Doorway."

His eyes widened and then they heard drums. They all turned and then they saw Ryan fall from the ruined tower of the old castle, dead. Then came Frank, Alphonse, John, and Samuel. Then William came, struggling the hand of a dead man.

Ethan's eyes widened when he saw who it was.

"...Marcus..."

"Not anymore," he said darkly and in a cold, low voice. "Now I am merely...the Dragon."

Marcus was covered in dirt and ash as he now wore ruined dragon scale armor, (he has the dragon scale armor from Elder Scrolls). In one hand he carried a small orb, (like the Apple of Eden from assassin's creed), and something told Ethan that this was the Doorway. Then Chaos magic flowed through his eyes and then large claws formed on his other hand.

"This one dies next...then the rest of your brothers. You will die last, King Eric!!! While I may no longer be the Barbarian King, but because of the Doorway and my brother, Fredrik...I shall be Europe's Destroyer!!!"

"Go!! Run!!!," William yelled then Marcus stabbed him in the heart and then arrows were shot into the rest of his brothers. William then slid off of Marcus' hand and fell like his brothers, deeply saddening them all and Marcus just laughed maniacally, taking pleasure from killing them.

"'Go!! Run!!!' Hahaha...pathetic coward!! I will leave your country's destruction in Hans' furry hands. Goodbye...for now."

With that, he vanished in a red light.

With the others, the fight was going nowhere and Hans was soon overwhelming them.

"You can't beat me!!!," Hans yelled. "Barbarians!! Keep them busy while I deal with my brother!!!!"

The barbarians then charged the queen, prince and princess, and the Southern Isles army began fighting them off again and they fought them again.

This was quickly ended when Kristoff stabbed the ground with his axes and lightning was sent in all directions. Then he was encircled and then a huge barbarian came up to him.

"Hello," he said. "I accept your surrender."

Everyone laughed and just as he was about to bring his club down on the Prince, he went lightning speed and he choked his head clean off and his body fell.

"Anyone else?"

Then, like Jason said, they got down and bowed to him like he were they're king and soon Elsa noticed that they were also bowing to Anna as well.

"Let's start with the big one next time," she said.

Then they all left to help Eric, Ethan and Melody.

Hans then jumped from where he was and as he was in the air, he changed back to his human form and landed back next to the castle and then some more barbarians came and handed him his word before going after Melody and Ethan. Eric turned and saw his last brother in view.

"Hans...," he said.

"Eric...," he said and they circled each other. "I never wanted it to come to this. Princess Anna should've just married me and I'd be king and we would be here!"

"It wasn't meant to be and now you are a kinslayer. Now you will pay for what you have done."

"I'll make it easy for you since you're just a plain old human."

Hans charged him and stabbed at him downwards and only struck the ice of the waterfall they were on, (think of Ravenhill in Battle of the Five Armies), and Eric dodged it and socked his baby brother straight in the face.

"That was for Frank."

Hans pulled out his word and swung at him and cut his arm a little and tried again, but Eric sliced the back of his thigh, bringing him down.

"That was for Henrik," he said then kneed him in the face, knocking him down. "That was for James."

Hans recovered and they got into a bladelock, and he began punching him in the face. But Eric was bigger and stronger when Hans was in his human form, and he simply headbutted him and cut him on the face.

"Ryan."

"Stop saying their names!!!," he yelled. He then broke his promise and changed to his wolf form and grabbed him. Then he squeezed and threw him hard against a rock and Eric realized he couldn't get up. "I will feast on your flesh!!"

Then a geyser of ice water hit him straight in the face and, which was then frozen and exploded in his face.

Then Melody, Elsa, Anna and Kristoff appeared.

"I will kill you if you touch him."

"Anna now!!"

Anna summoned up one spell she made up herself and red magic appeared around her and her spear glowed as well. She threw it to Kristoff and he shot straight up and then shot it straight at Hans and it exploded and Melody surrounded him with water to contain the blast.

When this was all over and he was on the ground, and human.

"What did you do to me?," he demanded.

"We've disabled your power," Anna said proudly. "Pays to have someone like Jason to teach me how to use magic."

"No matter, I can still kill you all. Some of you anyway."

He then got up and the Arendellian Royal Family didn't move and Melody walked over to her unconscious father.

"Hans!!," Ethan yelled and Hans turned to see him and he smirked. "The battle is over, the army has surrendered to Kristoff and when the second army comes and sees you either on your knees or on your back, they will too."

"Nothing is over while I'm breathing."

"Kinda hoped you'd say that."

He drew his sword and they charged and clashed. Hans jabbed at him and Ethan grabbed his arm and elbowed him in the face.

"That was for Samuel."

Then kicked him in the gut and then threw him away a distance.

"That was for Richard."

"Enough!!!"

He charged at him and Ethan was able to evade his attack enough to only get a big cut across his back. He yelled in pain and Melody cringed at him getting hurt as Hailee, who Jason had just sent, looked over her father to see if there was anything she could do for him.

Ethan then got on his back and kicked him in the knees and Hans came down.

"Alphonse!!"

He then tried to stab him but Ethan just kicked him in the face, and onto the ice.

"Patrick."

He then stabbed the ice and then circled around him and then he threw a rock at him, breaking his sword in the process.

"For Jacob. And this is for your brother, William," he said getting off the ice and Hans then went down screaming, just as the second army came and they watched what was transpiring and as the remainder of the Southern Isles army surrounded them.

Ethan and the others then saw Hans floating down beneathe the ice, watching them. Ethan followed him and soon came to near the end and then Hans closed his eyes and waited for the right moment. Then that moment finally came.

Then a blade went straight through Ethan's foot and he yelled again in pain. Hans broke through the thin ice and tried to stab Ethan, who blocked it.

"I should've killed you myself long ago," he said and Ethan's other hand grabbed something.

"Yes...you should have," he said, then he stabbed Hans in the gut with a dagger. "But you didn't."

Hans got off him and then pulled the dagger out and it was clear that he was in a lot of pain.

Hans built up enough strength for one final attack, and charged at Melody. Just as he was about to kill her and Hailee, he found the Sword of Arendelle straight through his heart.

Ethan pushed him down and he got on his knees and whispered in his ear.

"And that was for Melody."

With that, the disgraced prince died and Melody saw her father was waking up.

He looked at her and smiled.

"I know your face," said slowly placing his hand on her face. "My eyes are darkening."

"I'm sorry, your Highness," Hailee said. "All I can do is give him a chance to say goodbye."

"That is enough for me."

"No!!," she yelled. "I can get you to Atlantica, Grandfather can save you!!"

"You've already saved me. My body is broken...and it is now my time as it is yours."

He then looked at Ethan.

"Keep your promise, always," he said and he nodded. Then Eric looked to his daughter one last time. "I love you, Melody. You and your mother more than anything, remember that...Melody."

Then he let out his last breath and Melody put her head in his chest and sobbed, and everyone just looked down.

Then the second in command of the barbarians came to Kristoff.

"I wish to offer my surrender," he said. "Me and my men."

"...And by the authority of Wolf King Jason and Snow Queen Elsa...I accept your surrender," he said and the man came down on one knee to him.

"Our king abandoned us. Both of them. Our commander nearly got us all killed. We need a leader. You have shown great courage and strength, you and Princess Anna both. We would like nothing more than to have you be our new king and queen."

Elsa and Anna were bug eyed by this, but not Kristoff. He had been expecting it. He walked over and pulled the man up.

"Then I suppose you have a new king and queen then."

Anna then looked at him confused as the man left quite happy and went to tell the others.

"This has been Jason's plan the whole time. He expected them to surrender to us if their commander fell and beg for us to be their new monarchs. We spoke last night about it and knew that we couldn't leave them leaderless. And so to ensure that nothing would happen there, I agreed that I'd be their new king."

"Why didn't you tell me this?!!," Anna yelled.

"Wasn't enough time. Don't be angry with Jason for making this decision. He would never had even thought about even the notion if he didn't believe that we could handle it."

"...I agree with them," Elsa said, and Anna turned to her surprised. "It's the only way to know for sure that things will remain calm there. And...I have faith in you Anna that you can do this, be a queen."

"How do you know?"

"Because you're also our parents' daughter."

Anna thought for a long time. This decision would change her and her family forever. She'd be a queen like her big sister, something she was totally unprepared for. But she knew that Elsa and Jason would help her and Kristoff through it all, and that they would always be there to help.

"...Okay. If you think we can do it."

"I know you can."

Few Days Later

The new Queen Melody then had a funeral for her father and uncles, even having one for Hans, as he was still family.

They all stood upon pyres, in their armor and with their weapons. Melody, Ethan and the others, including Jason, Rapunzal and Eugene walked around them and and mourned. Ethan held Melody close, along with Ariel, who wept over her husband.

Then Jason, who hid his pain so as to be strong for his family, cried out.

"The king is dead!! Long live the queen!!"

The soldiers then bowed before her and then Jason lit the brothers' pyres on fire and Anna and Elsa lit Hans' on fire, glad that they were finally rid of him. Jason then handed a torch to Melody, but she could not do it, and held onto her mother, then he handed it to Ethan. He slowly took it and slowly dropped on the pyre.

"I will keep my promise," he said. "Always."

Arendelle

Elsa now had to deal with her husband, despirebhim expecting her to sneak out, was still quite angry about it.

"I don't regret it!!," she yelled. "I did what I believed was right!!"

"And I applaud you for that Elsa, but you are very lucky you made it out with only a few scratches!!!," he yelled back. "You are withchild Elsa!! You could've lost the baby!!!!"

"...I know. But I...I'm just so sick of watching you fight for me. Fight for our family and I'm left to do nothing. I had to do something or else I'd never forgive myself. I know I risked our child but it was one I was willing to take, I...I had to protect our family with you!!!"

Jason was dead silent for the longest time. He knew he had lost this argument, but he was actually glad that he had.

"...I'm not going to apologize for being angry with you, as I have every right to be even if I knew you'd do this. Elsa, I'm angry because I don't know what I'd do without you. That's why I fight, so you don't have to. But now I know that you'll always want to fight, so from now on, we fight side by side."

She then hugged her husband and he hugged back.

"Next time though. By the time Fredrik and the Dragon come here, you'll be too far for me to risk. Please don't argue with me, Elsa. Just do this, for me."

"...Alright. But only because I love you," she said, and he smiled.

With that, they decided to get some rest and got ready for bed and as they fell asleep, they pressed their lips together and then fell asleep.

Barbarian Lands

Fredrik smacked Marcus into a wall in anger.

"You fool!!!!," he yelled. "You should've decimated the army while you were there!!!"

"I can fix this," he said, desperately wanting to live.

"I hope so. I hope I brought you back for a good reason. You will attack Arendelle when _I_ deem it appropriate. When _I_ feel like having it destroyed. When that happens, you will have your revenge, so it's a win-win."

Marcus nodded and ran out of his sight, leaving his elder brother chuckling at the sight.

"You took my army, Jason," he said. "Now I'll take everything from you. In time, you will know what it's like to lose. To feel so desperately that you're right...yet to fail all the same. Dread it. Run from it."

Then he looked at the Doorway and smiled evilly.

"Destiny still arrives."

 **Hope you liked this. I'll have the next one up as soon as possible. See ya later.**


	16. The Dragon King

**Here's the next update.**

 **I own only my original characters, nothing else.**

A couple weeks have passed now and the armies of Arendelle, Corona, the Southern Isles and the Barbarians were now aligned against a common enemy, the Reaper King and the Dragon.

Elsa, Anna and Kristoff had now recovered from their wounds and Anna and Kristoff were now the official Barbarian King and Queen, or as many call them the Bear King and the Fire Queen.

Now Elsa seemed to be showing signs of her pregnancy, now being a few months into it. Jason made sure that she wasn't ever overwhelmed, often allowing himself to take all the work of the being the monarch alone, much to her dismay. He also prepared himself to battle his brothers once again.

He was quite disturbed to hear that Marcus had been resurrected by Fredrik, but he knew why.

"So, Fredrik brought Marcus back to life with this Doorway," Anna said as they ate lunch. Maura was now old enough to generally eat on her own, being nearly a year old now. "What is it?"

"A magical device that your father found during one of his many travels around the world," Jason answered. "Grandpabbie said it bears many abilities. In general it is used to transport a massive number of people to a place on the other side of the Earth, hence the name Doorway. Another use is to raise the dead. But the true purpose is to bring about an army. An army of demons, monsters, creatures of the night. Hell on Earth."

"So if Fredrik can figure out how to use it in such a way...," Elsa said.

"He'll not only destroy all of the humanity, but all life on this planet. He'll destroy the world."

"Why bring Marcus back?," Kristoff asked and Jason pointed to himself.

"He wants me out of the way and everything I love to be gone. There's a reason Marcus is calling himself the Dragon."

"...Oh you've gotta be kidding me...," Anna said.

Barbarian Lands

Fredrik knew it was time. Time for humanity to die. Now to tie up loose ends.

"MARCUS!!!!!!," he yelled and his brother immediately came.

"What is it brother?," he asked.

"Go kill our brother."

He laughed and he ran out over the ledge that Jason had been pushed from a couple months ago, laughing evilly as he fell. As he did, he changed, he felt the skin in his arm grow and harden and become wings. Then he felt his body grow and he grew a tail and he grew claws as fire came out when he exhaled. He began flapping as he neck stretched and he his skin hardened into impenetrable scales and he knew that he was now a terrible dragon, (think of Smaug).

He then flew towards Arendelle.

" _I am Fire,_ " he said in a cold and sadistic voice. " _I am...Death._ "

Arendelle

"Yes, Marcus is a dragon," Jason said.

"And he's on his way now," Ethan said walking in.

"We're powerless against a dragon. They're immune to magic. We'll kill it the old fashioned way. Ethan, evacuate the city. Engage all defenses, and get my armor ready."

He nodded and Jason got up to get ready.

"Kristoff, have the armies help in the evacuation and Elsa, Anna, you'll both will have to inform the people of what is coming."

"What will you do?," Elsa asked, fearing the answer. His face was her answer. "Jason, don't. It will kill you."

"Yes. There's a very good chance that I'll die. I'm not gonna let that happen though. It's much too fun annoying my brothers with my existence."

They all gave him a look and he smiled sheepishly.

"A dragons hide is tough. Tougher than the strongest armor. But since Marcus died the wound that killed him will still be there and all is needed is a well aimed arrow."

"Why can't Merida do it? She's the better shot between the two of you."

"Because I won't risk anyone else to do this. It's me he wants, so it has to be me."

Kristoff and Anna left to go get their jobs done, and so Elsa and Jason could talk.

"Jason...please. Don't do this."

"I have to," he said. "This is my home. _You_...are my home."

She could see that he wasn't going to change his mind and she hugged him tightly.

"I can't do this without you," she said. "I can't raise our child without you."

"You won't lose me. Fredrik and Marcus will not win. I won't let them."

She then nodded and he pressed his lips to hers and she returned instantly. He parted and looked up.

"He's already almost here," he said then looked his wife in the eyes. "Promise me that leave with your sister. Promise me."

"...I promise."

He pecked her on the lips one last time and left to ready himself.

As he go his Wolf Knight armor on, the Queen of Scotland came to his door.

"You're seriously doing this alone?," she asked and he nodded slightly. "You're a madman. But that's what I've always liked about you. Take this then."

She then handed him her most prized possession, her bow.

"I want it back though. In one piece."

"You'll get it back," he said taking it and testing it to see if it'll work for him. "If it's damaged I'll bring it back when it's still reparable."

Merida rolled her eyes and walked out and Jason finished getting ready.

Then, as the people began to leave under the cover of night, a roar was heard across the kingdom from the North Mountain. They all turned to see a terrible dragon coming for them.

He descended down to the town and inhaled air. Marcus released the breath and it came out in the form of Chaos magic fire, dragonfire. Some places of the town were melted instantly, others burnt to a crisp, along with many of the people who were still fleeing.

Jason rode out through the town and jumped onto the burning rooftops and ran for the cathedral.

" _JASON!!!!_ ," Marcus yelled then shot fire at him.

He barely dodged it and was finally able to make it to the church. He got to the top of it and began firing arrows at the overgrown lizard. The arrows only bounced off, and did not harm him.

"Come on, where's that weakspot?!," he yelled to himself. "I put it there myself so it shouldn't be this hard for me!!"

Meanwhile, Elsa was on her horse and the others were on Kristoff's sled as they fled the town. They watched as the dragon devastated our home.

"Poor souls," Eugene said referring to the ones who did escape in time.

Elsa couldn't watch as she knew the man she loved was there facing this monster all alone.

"Look, I see Jason!!!," Anna yelled and they all looked to where she was pointing. Jason was in the bell tower of the cathedral and they looked just as he fired an arrow at his brother, only to have it bounce off.

"He hit it!!!," Rapunzal yelled.

"No...," Kristoff said.

"I saw it!! He hit it!!"

"His arrows can't pierce its hide!! If he can't find the weak spot soon, nothing can stop Marcus."

Elsa knew that she had made a promise to Jason, but she couldn't just leave him to die. She then stopped and looked back then turned to Anna and she looked back at her. She stared at her for the longest time, then turned back and rode away.

"Elsa!!!"

"Your Majesty!!! What are you doing?!!," Ethan yelled, trying to stop her.

"Stop!! Let her go!!!," Kristoff yelled, urging Sven to go. "I'm sorry, Anna, but we can't go back. If we do, the dragon will kill us all."

"ELSA!!!," she yelled holding Maura closely and she began to cry.

Elsa finally got back to Arendelle, then the dragon flew over and the horse got spooked and threw her off. She was able to stop herself with her powers and landed on a bank of snow.

"My God," she said to herself, witnessing the devastation Dragon King had wrought. Then heard something that sounded like metal colliding. She looked up to see an arrow collide with the dragon again. She knew he'd never penetrate it with small arrows, but then remembered something. The queen turned to see her horse hadn't run very far and she grabbed the large package she had with her, as Jason had asked her to take it with her, saying it was a symbol of hope for their people. She looked at for a moment and pulled the wrappings off it and ran as best she could towards the church.

Jason then grabbed an arrow but soon saw that it was the last one.

' _Better make this one count,_ ' he thought to himself.

Then he carefully aimed the final arrow, his single eye making it slightly difficult, and aimed right at his chest. The arrow flew straight and true, but it only bounced off once again and his brother laughed at his attempt.

" _Looks like you're out of arrows,_ " he taunted and flew down on him. He was about to kill him when the Wolf King shot out a blast of Destiny magic and pushed him back enough to save him but he still collided with the tower a little. Jason was pushed down and had to roll out of the way to avoid being squashed by falling bricks and roof shillings.

' _What will I do now?_ '

"Jason!!!," a voice from below yelled and he turned to see his beloved there.

"Elsa? Elsa, what are you doing here?!! You promised you'd leave!!!"

"I couldn't leave and watch you die!!"

"But now we'll all die," he said. "I'm out of arrows and my powers can only keep it at bay for so long. Nothing can stop it now."

Elsa then showed something he did not expect to see. She had brought him his Wolf Spear, as he had named it.

"Would this work?"

He chuckled a little and grabbed hold of it and placed his hand on her face.

"Elsa, you go now. Go and don't look back," he said and then heard roaring and Marcus dove down and attacked the tower with his claws and threw everything all over. Then Jason saw the entrance into the tower was destroyed and Elsa was nowhere to be seen and he assumed the worst. "NOOO!!!!!"

Then he was reassured when he heard her yell a little and saw she was barely holding onto the ledge with the spear still in her hand. He quickly pulled her up and pressed his forehead to hers, overjoyed to see she was unharmed. He pecked her on the lips to assure her that she'll be alright and then grabbed the spear and he looked out to watch Marcus land right on top of the buildings of the town, then he looked directly at him with glowing red eyes.

" _Who are you, that would stand against Fate?!_ ," he yelled at him then Jason grabbed Merida's bow, only to see that it had snapped in two at the handle. " _Now that truly is a pity._ "

Jason looked towards his brother, wide-eyed and afraid. Not for his own life, mind you, but for his wife and unborn child.

" _What will you do now...Wolf King? You are forsaken!! No help will come to your aid, just like none came to my wife when that bitch of a Sun Queen took her from me!!!_ "

He drew ever closer, stepping and crushing buildings as he went. As he spoke, the town burned around them, except the church as he wanted Jason to die last. All but the church and the castle still stood untouched.

Then Marcus noticed Elsa and that something was different about her.

" _Hmm...ah. The Snow Queen,_ " he said evilly. " _She carries your son and daughter._ "

Both the King and Queen of Arendelle's eyes widened when he said this.

" _You cannot save any of them from the fire, Jason. They...will...BURN!!!!!_ "

They now had even more determination in their hearts and then they stuck the two broken ends of the bow into two of the posts that were keeping the falling tower up and Jason readied the spear on it and had Elsa use her shoulder to keep it steady.

"Stay still, my love. Stay still," he said and she calmed herself.

" _Tell me...brother. How now should you challenge me when you are no longer the wielder of Order?!!,_ " Marcus questioned, then Jason finally saw it. A missing scale under his left wing, right over his pierced heart.

' _A well aimed shot there and it will end him for good,_ ' he thought to himself as he smirked at the discovery.

" _When Order falls...CHAOS REIGNS!!!!!!!,_ " Marcus yells, followed by a roar and he charged towards them, causing Elsa to turn and look at him.

"Elsa!! Don't look at him!! Look at me...just me," he said and she does what he said and he could see the look of fear on her face and she saw he had the same face on.

"...No matter what happens now, Jason," she said as he got closer. "I will always love you."

"...And I you," Jason answered and he aimed the spear and then added a touch of Destiny magic to it and then...released it.

It shot out like it would from a scorpion, and he grabbed the bow and his pregnant wife just as the spear found its mark, and Marcus roared in pain and agony. Jason then opened a portal out of the church and out of the town to the North Mountain and they watched as the town was completely demolished as Marcus rolled around in pain.

He then flew up, still yelling in pain. He flew higher and higher and as he did so, his master watched with an annoyed look on his face.

Marcus began cursing his brother and his family, still hating him as the yelling and roaring slowly stopped and his eyes lost their glow and soon he went completely dark and began to fall into the fjord. Then the Dragon King landed and died right then in there...never to return ever again.

Merida heard the noise and stopped her horse and everyone else followed.

"What was that?," she said.

"I saw it," Anna said. "He's gone. Marcus is dead. He did it."

" _They_ did it," Kristoff said. "Come on!! Let's go look for any survivors!! And for the king and queen!!!"

They all then began marching back down in a mixture of great joy and great sadness. Joy because this terrible creature, this awful threat to their country has been killed. Sadness because they knew not of those that survived and those that did not.

' _Jason, Elsa,_ ' Anna thought. ' _When I see you both again...I'm gonna strangle you both!!!_ '

 **Hope you liked how I did this. There'll be only two more chapters after this, unfortunately. The next chapter will be the final battle though. The moment everyone has been waiting for: The Wolf King vs the Reaper King. See ya later.**


	17. The Final Battle

**Here's the moment you've all been waiting for. It's all come down to this. Hope you like it.**

 **I own only my original characters, nothing else.**

Everybody looked all over for the king and queen after finding everyone else that still lived. They had been fruitless until they saw the dragon in the fjord and the saw the king and queen standing over his head. Then something amazing happened. The dragon began to disintegrate until he was Marcus again, with the Wolf Spear still in his heart.

"For what it's worth...," Jason said as he pulled out the spear. "I'm sorry, brother."

He then pushed him into the water and his body began to float away, out into the horizon, never to be seen again.

"Now its just Fredrik," Elsa said, then they saw Anna storming over towards them. "Anna's coming and she's got that look in her eye."

"We're already dead then."

Anna stormed straight past Elsa and punch Jason right in the face, then she winced in pain as it felt like her hand was broken.

"Jeez! How is that even possible?!," she complained.

"I'm just as strong as your husband," he answered. Then she hugged him as best she could with Maura still in her arms. Then she gave her to Jason and hugged her sister tightly.

"You know, you two are perfect for each other! You're both complete and absolute lunatics!"

Elsa chuckled and hugged back to reassure her that she was fine. Then Jason walked over to Merida who was speaking to her brothers. He came up to her and handed her the broken bow.

"In my defense, it was Marcus that broke it. I can repair it though."

He then used his magic and the wood began to knot back together and then the bow was whole again.

"You got off easy this time," Merida said taking the bow back. "But something tells me this isn't over yet."

"You're right. This is the beginning of the end. Ethan, where's Fredrik?"

"I don't know," he said and Jason looked to the Griffin Knight. "I can't see him anywhere. It's like he's blocked himself from my sight."

"We'll worry about that later," Rapunzal said walking up to them with Jason II. Anna then took Maura back and the Wolf King began to address the mixed peoples.

"We have suffered much just now!," he began. "Yes, that was indeed a dragon that destroyed our homes last night! But we saw it coming and evacuated the town. We still lost many loved ones. As cruel and as harsh as it may sound, but we have no time to mourn. The enemy is likely on his way and now, so we must get ready. Soldiers, arm yourselves!! Everyone else, we need to start getting shelter built and food gathered up!! I promise you this...this war will end soon. We just need to hold out a little longer and we can all live in peace once again."

They all seemed to believe him and they all immediately began to do as he said with most of the the council directing them on what to do, while the royalty began helping the injured and sick into the castle.

"Jason," Elsa said and he looked at his wife. "Do you remember what Marcus said before you killed him? About our child?"

"I did, and I think he might've been right. I can now sense it too."

"What did he say?," Rapunzal asked.

"It would seem that Elsa and I will be having a daughter...as well as a son."

"Twins?!," Anna said and they nodded.

Anna then gave them both a hug and Rapunzal did the same, both handing their children to their husbands.

"I thank you for this, you two, but I'm afraid we have to deal with Fredrik before any celebrations are in order."

"Yeah...you're right. So, what happens now? What do we do?"

"...We get ready," Jason answered.

Meanwhile, high upon the North Mountain in Elsa's Ice Palace, Fredrik readied the Doorway.

"Ugh...by God I despise incompetence!!," he said to himself. "But finally...I have been able to harness your power, Mother."

He released some power and two violet pyramids appeared, coming out of the floor and ceiling. The Reaper King then placed the sphere between the two tips of them and it slowly began to activate. Violet magic began to slowly pour out of it and it soon opened up a portal to another dimension.

"COME MY DARK LEGIONS!!!!! COME!!!!!"

Once he said this, strange bug like creatures came out of the portal, (like Parademons from Justice League). They flew out and began swarming him and the palace, like bees swarm surround their queen.

"Yeeesss!!! And now I will finish this war and all shall meet their fate!!! At last, all shall come to fear me and despair..."

Back in Arendelle, all of the soldiers were ready as well as recruits. The royal families stood before a map of the kingdom in Jason and Elsa's tent. It was the eve of battle and they now awaited Jason, who then came out in his new battle armor, (what it looks like is called Dark Herald Scaled Armor, /topic/25551-dark-herald-scaled-armor, it's colors are teal and black though).

"Now that we're all here, let's get to work," Jason began, walking up to the map and began explaining his plan. "I've felt the Doorway being opened. Fredrik's army are some sort of buglike creatures, not overly strong or resilient but there's a lot of them and they can smell fear. I've just been calling them Locusts."

"That's a good name," Anna said.

"Thank you, but this represents both a problem and an opportunity. They also act like bugs, they seem to swarm and destroy an enemy. This means we can easily become overwhelmed, but the opportunity is even better."

"What's the plan?," Merida asked.

"There's an open field out here in the middle of the forest," he said putting out five small items to represent the pieces in his plan, just flags of different color. "The large violet flag shall be the enemy. We will split our army into three pieces. The fourth part shall enter the center of the field. Unfortunately for the enemy, this army shall be made of ice. Elsa will create a decoy to lure them into the center. As they come towards it, I'll open portals to areas surrounding them, here, here, and here." He pointed to where the camp was, an area north of them and another area east of them. "Ethan, Melody. You two will lead the first army from the camp. Kristoff, Anna, the second coming from the north and Eugene and Rapunzal shall lead the third army from the east. Elsa and Merida shall remain in the center of the field. Once Elsa creates enough soldiers for the Locusts to take the bait, Merida shall loose a fire arrow and you all charge at once. Hailee, you, Kai and Gerda shall watch the camp and card for the wounded. The new Captain of the Guard, Ashe, shall cover you as you retrieve the wounded."

"Got it," she said, (her outfit is something like Mercy's from Overwatch just without the wings and halo). Ashe stood next to her, wearing the Captain's uniform with some bronze colored armor on. He was about Jason's height and built the same but had short brown hair.

"How many of these things are there?," Ashe asked.

"...Roughly 15,000," Jason answered and everyone looked at him wide eyed.

"Jason...that's way too many to fight forever," Kristoff said. "I hope there's more to this plan."

"There is. It's the same that Eric's was back in the Southern Isles. We take out the leader. Fredrik is at the Ice Palace, that's where I'll be. Easiest way to do end this...is to destroy the Doorway."

"But won't that strand the Locusts here?," Rapunzal asked.

"Normally, that'd be correct. So that's why I've gotten someone else's opinion on to do it. Grandpabbie told me that the answer lies in 'the unity between Destiny and Fate.'"

"What does that mean?," Anna asked.

"Means Jason will have to somehow grab Fredrik's Fate rings and bring them together with his Destiny rings," Elsa answered.

"I'd be sacrificing my powers to destroy the Doorway," Jason said, earning looks from everyone. "When I spoke to King Agdar and Queen Iduna when I put the Order and Chaos rings on, they told me that I'd have a price to pay for this power. This is that price, and I can live with it."

He looked around and saw the fear in their eyes. Not for their own lives, but for each other, their families and their peoples.

"...Fredrik believes that humanity is what's wrong with this world. This isn't just about beating him, it's about proving him wrong. But make no mistake...this war ends tomorrow, whether who wins and who loses...will be up to us."

They all nodded and they all but Elsa and Jason left the tent, and the king saw his Queen was looking at him with concern.

"When you sacrifice your powers, you'll be normal again, won't you?," she asked.

"Yeah, but so will he and my spear has it's own magic. It's been imbued with Destiny magic, so it's permanent. What's bad though, is that when I become normal again...so does everyone else. Except for you and Rapunzal."

"...I will keep them all safe. Please be careful."

"I'm afraid I cannot make any promises since this is Fredrik we're talking about. But I'd worry about if I can finish it."

"What do you mean?"

"I killed my father almost six years ago, and I've killed my brother twice. I honestly don't know if I can kill anymore family."

She smiles sadly and walked up to him and placed her hand over his heart.

"Let this guide you," she said. "It will tell you what the right thing to do is. It always has, and it always will. Just make sure to come back or I will bring you back so I can kill you myself."

He chuckled sheepishly as he knew she wasn't kidding.

"Come on, let's try to get some sleep."

They both then laid down and fell asleep. Tomorrow would determine whether this would be the end of the world...or a new beginning.

The next morning came too soon.

Jason and Anna then readied portals and sent the armies to their positions.

"Remember, keep fighting as I cut the head off the snake," Jason said and Anna hugged him tightly.

"No matter what happens, thank you for being my brother," she said and he hugged back and then received hugs from everyone, even Ashe.

Then he came to Elsa and he took her hands in his.

"I will come back to you, I promise."

"I know you will," she said then they kissed for a couple minutes. "I love you."

"And I love you. Fight well, all of you. If it comes to it...die well. Just give me as much time as you can get me."

He opened up another portal and stepped through, and it brought him to outside the palace, but out of sight of anyone.

"Hailee, Ashe, Head back to camp," Elsa ordered and they did so. "We all know our places, let's end this."

They all then headed to their positions and Merida and Elsa rode out to the field.

"I love you, Melody," Ethan said as they rode out, believing it to be the last chance he had to say it. Almost immediately after the shock wore off, the Queen of the Southern Isles grabbed the Griffin Knight's face and pressed her lips against his, which he returned.

"I love you too," she said. "Though you could've chosen a better time to say something."

He smiled sheepishly and she rolled her eyes.

Anna and Kristoff arrived at the northern army and saw they were armed and ready, as were they.

"...I'm scared, Kristoff," Anna confessed.

"I know," he told her, holding her close for a moment. "So am I."

As they talked, Rapunzal and Eugene arrived at their own army.

"Remember, if you die, I have some far worse than a frying pan aiming for your head," Rapunzal threatened.

"How will it hurt me if I'm dead?!," he complained.

"I'll figure something thing out!! Just don't die."

"...I won't."

Then Elsa and Merida finally reached the center of the field and saw the Locusts were not watching.

"I wanted to thank you for coming to our aid," Elsa said to her fellow redheaded queen as he she began creating an army.

"Don't mention it," she said, readying a fire arrow. "Just be glad your pretty boy husband fixed my bow after he broke it."

"Technically, it was the dragon that broke it."

"Well the dragon isn't around to get mad at now is it?"

She rolled her eyes at the Scottish woman.

' _She_ really _reminds me of Anna_ ,' she thought to herself as she finished creating a small army of a hundred soldiers.

As she finished, Fredrik looked out to see what they were doing and he smirked when he saw the decoy.

" **My, my, Mother, look at this** ," he said in a deep, power filled voice. " **They've given up. Locusts!! Finish them off!! Crush them!!! Before they can stop me!!!** "

The Locusts immediately obeyed and they flew down, not seeing Jason at all. They flew down and swarmed the two queens, surrounding them.

"Now!!!," Elsa yelled, unsheathing the Wolf Swords.

Merida nodded and shot the arrow up and the armies saw it.

"CHAAAAARGE!!!!!!!!!!!!," Kristoff/Eugene/Ethan yelled all at once and the armies stormed towards the massive army of overgrown bugs, and the final battle began.

" **What?!!** ," the Reaper King exclaimed. " **How could I have not foreseen this?!!!** "

"It helps to know how to cloud the future," a voice behind him said. Fredrik just smirked and turned to see his baby brother looking at him from the main upstairs floor as he stood upon the balcony. "And that you're a master of strategy and tactics."

" **Ohh...have you come to surrender to my will? Or have you come to join in on your family's legacy?** "

"I've come here to stop you, Father."

" **I'm not your father.** "

"You were always my father!! I loved as such," he said as they began to circle each other. "There's still time to stop all of this. You can end this right now."

" **...All of human history...has led to this moment** ," he began to say and they walked closer. " **The irony in all of this is that I created you...my opposition. And Fate has been punishing me ever since.** "

"...This'll be both of our last stands," Jason said and they were face to face. Then Jason did something unexpected...he pressed his head against his eldest brother's. Not knowing what to do, he indulged him and responded in kind. "And no matter whichever one of us loses...thank you for making me the man I am today."

Then Fredrik noticed something too late, his rings were gone.

"But I _will not_ be the one to lose everything!!!," Jason yelled, then shooting him away with Destiny magic and stunned him a good long while. "Because I have too much to lose."

He sprinted back downstairs as the battle continued onwards. He was quite impressed by how well they were holding up, but he knew they wouldn't hold forever, so he knew he had to hurry.

Elsa pierced a creature from behind and threw him over into another and then Anna wacked one in face and it landed right into Kristoff's axes and thrown to the ground. He reached up into the sky and lightning began striking and killing many of the creatures as sunbeams shot at them as well from Rapunzal. Despite these attacks though, the Locust just seemed to keep on coming, and the longer the battle went on, the more injured and dead there were.

"We can't keep on doing this forever!!!," Eugene yelled as he pulled out his knives from a dead Locust.

"We just have to keep going until Jason can destroy the Doorway!!," Melody yelled, pushing a wave at the army.

Jason got back to the Doorway and he pulled it away from the pyramids it was placed in between. The portal closed and disappeared and Grandpabbie's words echoed in the King of Arendelle's ears.

" _Jason...you must create the unity between Destiny and Fate_ ," the leader of the trolls said in a memory. " _Surround the Doorway with the rings, and you shall see_."

Jason proceeded to place the rings on the sphere and they began to orbit it in a random fashion then he looked at his own Destiny rings.

"... _This_ is my Destiny," he said to himself as Fredrik came to and saw what he was doing.

" **NO!!!! STOP!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!!!** ," he yelled at him, charging down the stairs.

"And this is your Fate."

Jason then placed his rings on the Doorway and then was able to put it back between the pyramids before Fredrik blasted him away with his scythe, which was imbued with Fate magic, like Jason's spear was with Destiny magic.

Jason was pushed into a wall and Fredrik ran at the Doorway, but was pushed away by a wave of magic and outside, the Locusts just stopped fighting as they smelled something on their master.

"...I recognize that smell...," Jason said and Fredrik's eyes widened. "...Fear."

The Locusts flew at remarkable speed back to the palace as a massive portal opened up.

Just before they could attack their former master, they began to be sucked back into their dimension and the power that it had given the Reaper King was being ripped away from him. At the same time, all but Elsa and Rapunzal felt their powers leave them down at the battlefield.

"Aw man!!," Anna complained, making everyone around them chuckle, which was silenced by what happened next.

"NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!," the Reaper King yelled. Then an explosion of violet and gold magic made the palace crack and break apart and it began to slide down towards the town.

"JASON!!!!!," Elsa yelled and they all ran towards Arendelle.

Jason awoke soon afterwards next to his spear. His armor was bent and falling apart, left arm piece of it was missing and parts of the right leg piece and he had many cuts and bruises after the crash into the town.

He slowly got up and groaned in pain slightly. The king looked around to see the people looking at him in awe and amazement at his survival. Then he received a bone crushing hug from his wife, which he returned immediately.

"...You certainly know how to make an entrance."

"Haha...," he chuckled. "Yeah, I guess I do."

He let go and pressed his lips to hers and she immediately kissed back. Then they heard some rubble shift and Jason knew what it was and he grabbed his spear. He followed the noise, telling everyone to stay away for now, and soon found himself in the bad part of town, but also where some of his earliest memories were of.

Then he heard someone sitting down next to him and turned to his right to see Fredrik, his armor just as damaged. His helmet was gone, lower part of his left leg piece was gone and part of his chest could be seen. Jason soon realized why he walked all the way over here to this part of Arendelle.

"...You've always has a thing for the dramatics huh?," Jason asked rhetorically and his eldest half-brother just chuckled at the remark.

"Hahahahaha...guess you're right. But then again...this is where it all started, huh?"

This was the alley that Fredrik had found Jason in about twenty years ago. Where he became his father and he became his son.

"Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why did you take me in? Why me of all people?," he asked and Fredrik looked at him.

"Because you're my brother," he answered, fiddling with his fingers. "We may not have had the same mother, but we had the same father. I'm not completely heartless."

"Clearly. So what happens now?"

"'What happens now?' Oh ho boy...you know what happens now," he said getting up and grabbing his scythe and Jason readied his spear. "Now...you die."

"...I knew already..."

Fredrik let out a battle cry and swung his scythe, nearly slicing Jason in two if he hadn't ducked at the right moment. The Wolf Knight threw his spear at the ground near Fredriks feet and an explosion of magic blew back a little then he swung at his brother, hitting him hard in the face and one could see the handle mark clearly on his face. He roared in rage and kicked him down. He swung at Jason and stabbed at him while he was on the ground, but Jason just kept on dodging and evading his attacks and just stabbing the rocks and slashing at it.

He kicked his feet and was finally able to get up and head butted him as everyone began to watch. He was stunned and Jason grabbed his head and ran him across the wall of a nearby wall and even through a pillar on its corner.

"You try to kill us all," Jason said. "You tried to destroy four peoples, including my own. Made me murder my brother twice, started a war with the barbarians again. But worst of all... you endangered my wife and children. This couldn't be less than what you deserve."

Fredrik just smirked at this and grabbed a piece of the blade of the now broken scythe and stabbed him in shoulder, just above the heart.

"No!!!," Elsa yelled, beginning to use her powers on him, completely covering him in ice.

Fredrik was able the release a wave of Fate magic and pushed everyone away and freed himself. Jason then used what little Destiny magic he had left and punched his brother straight in the face. As they fought, it began to rain hard, thunder and lightning clashing around them. Fredrik then grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up in the air.

"THIS IS MY WORLD!!!! MY WORLD!!!!!!!!!," he yelled and magic punched him through a building, ending up in the same alley as before.

Fredrik walked over and stopped at the end of the alley as Jason slowly began to get up. Kristoff, Eugene and Ethan tried to help him, but he waved them off.

"This is my fight," he said, struggling to get up. "It's mine to finish alone."

"Why? Why get up? Why do persist in resisting me?!!," the Reaper King demanded, frightening away the people so that they could not interfere. "You ought to know that no matter what you do...no matter how many forces you have on your side...I'll always come out on top. So why keep fighting me?"

Jason slowly got to his feet with his spear in hand and he looked at him.

"...Because I choose to," he simply answered.

"But you know what? You're wrong about humans," he began, then began walking casually as Fredrik backed up as he saw the golden aura beginning to envelop his kid brother. "We're everything you say. But we are and can be so much more."

"LIES!!!!!," the Reaper King yelled then violet blades appeared around him and he dove towards him. The blades dissolved before they could even anywhere near Jason.

He struck the ground in front of him and a blast of Destiny magic pushed Fredrik back and he hit the wall of a building, ending right back where their fight began.

"They do not deserve your protection!!!!," he yelled and shot a violet lightning bolt at Jason, who spun his spear and deflected the blast, and not his spear had some Fate magic in it as well.

"It is not about deserving it. It never has been," the one eyed king said. "It has always been about what one believes in. And I for one believe in love."

" **THEN I WILL DESTROY YOU!!!!!!!!!!!** "

He summoned up some lightning and the remainder of his Fate magic and mixed them together. Jason understood what was going on and summoned up all the Destiny magic he had left as everyone just stood around, absolutely shocked. People of all kinds, Arendellians, Coronans, Southern Islesmen, Scots and Barbarians alike all just stood and watched as the two powerful kings fought each other.

When he summoned up everything he could muster, Fredrik the Reaper King shot his arms out and the violet lightning shot out like a waterfall from him and Jason once again deflected it with his spear, which was now overflowing with Destiny and Fate magic.

Fredrik saw this and stood in shock of what had just happened as Jason looked at his spear and then his family with his eye landing on his wife last, and she gave him a firm nod, which he returned before looking at the Reaper King again.

"...Goodbye, brother," Jason said simply.

He then ran up the sides of the building and was now high in the air and jumped at Fredrik and pierced him straight through the heart. In a massive explosion of violet and gold magic, a great flash of light blinded the people. When they finally could see again, they saw only the Wolf King there with a destroyed spear, standing in a large crater. The Reaper King was no more.

He dropped the remains of the Wolf Spear and turned to look at his family, all with proud looks on their faces. He kept his eyes on them until he could no longer stand and he fell to the ground and just as everything went dark...the last thing he saw was his wife, Elsa the Snow Queen, looking at him with a concerned look on her face.

 **Hope this was good. There'll be only one chapter left after this, then I'll likely focus on one of my other stories. I know I used a lot of lines from different movies, but only because I believed that they worked good with this story. The war is over now, now let's see what happens afterwards.**


	18. The Wolf Knight

**Here it is, the final chapter. So sad!! Hope you liked it, I certainly loved writing it. If anyone likes ending songs like in some movies, I was thinking of Into the West, the song at the end of Lord of the Rings 3.**

 **I own only my original characters, nothing else.**

Jason opened his eye to the blinding light of daylight, and looked around to see that he was in the castle infirmary and Elsa was sleeping next to him, her head on the right side of his chest.

He saw that she had sustained some cuts and bruises, but him training her had paid off as she was able to defend herself easily. She looked very peaceful so he decided to not bother waking her just yet. He just laid there, his head turned slightly so as to be able to see her, watching her sleep, seeing her breathe in and out ever so steadily and peacefully, listening and chuckling inwardly at her very faint snoring. He sighed slowly and carefully, still in awe at how beautiful the woman in his arms was.

' _How on Earth did I ever get so lucky?_ ,' he asked himself.

After about forty-five minutes, she finally began to stir, and Jason smiled at her, and knew exactly what to say to her.

"I remember when I first met you," he said and she jumped a little, bit realizing that he was awake. "You were so shy, hid behind your father most of my visit before Anna and I were able to fool you and pull you out into the open. Your parents just laughed at the antic and then I looked into your eyes. Those big, breathtaking blue eyes of yours. Even then, I knew now that I think about it. I thought to myself then as I do now, 'This is her. This beautiful and loving girl is the one for me. My one true love.'"

Elsa was now in tears at this point and she pressed her lips hard against his and he returned it.

"That was incredibly beautiful," Elsa said after separating. "You're the one for me too. The only man who I'd want to have children with. You are not just Arendelle's hero, or the world's savior, you're _my_ hero, my husband, my one true love."

"Thank you for that. I got up about three-quarters of an hour ago, how long have I been out?"

"About a day, give or take. Fredrik is gone, no trace of him at all anywhere."

"...Then it's over," he said, sighing in relief. "The war is over. And my fight is over...at long last. How many did we lose?"

"A few hundred only, you destroyed the Doorway _and_ my Ice Palace rather quickly," she answered with a raised eyebrow.

"Blame Fredrik. He's the one who brought it there," he said, trying to excuse any blame, but she wasn't easily persuaded.

"Fredrik isn't here anymore, now is he?"

"Haha...I see what you're doing there. How are the babies?"

"Hailee said that they are perfectly healthy."

"That's because they take up after you in strength," he said and she smiled, knowing exactly what he meant. "Come on, help me up. I need to see the rest of the family."

"Are you sure you're up for it?," she asked getting up and stopping him from doing the same for a moment.

"I'll be fine. I've had worse injuries. I did lose an eye once, you know?"

"Don't remind me. Hailee!!"

Then the Queen's most trusted advisor appeared and helped the King up onto his feet and he got himself into his casual clothes and he put on his crown. The King and Queen soon began walking to their family and then they encountered a very welcomed friend.

"Jason!!! You're all better!!!," Olaf yelled.

"Olaf!! I was wondering where you were."

"Oh I decided to leave for a little while so that I wasn't in the way of anyone."

"You are so sweet and thoughtful, Olaf," Elsa said hugging him. "But you'd never be in anyone's way ever."

"I'd get down to hug you, but I've injured my shoulder," Jason said but the snowman just shrugged off the apology.

"That's alright, I've already gotten a bunch of hugs today. I'm gonna go talk to Sven. Bye!!"

"Does he know about you being pregnant?"

"Yeah, he knows. Just not about it being twins. Listen Jason, me and the others decided something. To forge a permanent alliance between Arendelle, Corona, the Southern Isles, Scotland and the Barbarian Lands. The Northern Alliance."

"That's good," he said but looked concerned as they came into the ballroom, which was filled with people as well as their family. "What's the problem?"

Everyone then stopped what they were doing and stared at him.

"The Royal Council," Elsa said. "The council made up of the leaders of this alliance...have put it to a unanimous vote and have decided to make you...High King of the North. The leader of the Northern Alliance."

Kristoff, Eugene, Merida and Melody all then walked up to him and they all dropped down to one knew in respect.

"Long live the High King!!!!," they all said and then everyone but Elsa bowed down to him, repeating what they had said.

"Long live the High King," Elsa said, giving him a slight nod in respect. She did not bow as she knew that being his wife, she was the High Queen of the North.

Jason had no idea how to react to all of this. He could not believe what his friends and family had done. Two kings and two queens had bowed down to him, and then all of their peoples present. But it was something he did not particularly liked.

"...Stand up. Rise, all of you. I'm not a god to be worshipped, I am a man, as mortal as you all are," he said and they did so. "I am honored to be given the title of High King, and I shall do everything in my power to live up to such a title. For now though, we shall rest and we shall celebrate, fore the war is over. Fredrik the Reaper King, Marcus the Dragon, Amelia the Goddess of Death, Hans the Wolf, all of them are gone. We will never have to fear them again. Make no mistake...another threat shall come, as it always does, but I have faith in you all that we shall be more than ready when it does come. We will rebuild our homes, our wounds shall heal, and we shall spread the peace across all of our countries. Together, we shall forge a new destiny for ourselves, and we will defend each other from any threat to come. We had faced but no greater threat than we had over the past couple months, now though...a time of peace and prosperity has come once again. For now though...we shall rest. May this peace last, for as long as it can."

Everyone then cheered loudly and they began celebrating the great victory they had achieved. And it was all thanks to their king, their hero, their Wolf Knight.

Elsa looked back to see that he was gone. She walked out to see him heading towards their room. She found him out on the balcony with a troubled look upon his face.

"...It has taken a toll on you hasn't it?," she asked, and he sighed and nodded without turning.

"...Yes. As far as I know, I am now the last of my bloodline. I killed all of the others."

Instead of speaking, Elsa simply grabbed something she had around her neck for the longest time and put around his. He looked to see what it was and saw that it was his Wolf Medallion and he smirked. He grinned and looked at his beloved, who was smiling just as much and hugged her tightly, which was returned just as tightly.

"Can we stay in here for a little bit?," he asked and she hummed 'yes.' "I love you...so very, very much."

"I love you too, just as much," she said and they stayed this way for a good long while.

Finally, the dark days were behind them and the days ahead of them were beginning to get quite a bit more brighter.

Jason had come a long way in a little less than a year. Returned home, fell in love with his soulmate, the queen, became king, conquered his demons and defeated his family. Then ended the Second Barbarian War single-handedly, just like last time and then finally, became a world leader.

Hardly any of that actually mattered to Jason though. All he really cared about was that he had a family again...and that I was going to get bigger soon.

Months Later

Jason now stood outside his room with Kristoff, Ashe and Olaf, listening to his wife's pained screams. He covered Maura's ears as best he could so as not to get her frightened. She had grow quite a lot and was now walking a little even. She still loved her aunt and uncle as much as she loved mother and father, of course. Like she has with Elsa, Maura had a very special and unique bond with Jason, she adored and admired him greatly.

Ashe has quickly become a loved member of the family very quickly. He was the sergeant that had noticed the different servants at the Christmas ball so long ago now. Also, it seemed that he and Hailee had begun to see each other and even a blind man could see the love they had for each other, even though they refused to admit it to each other.

Suddenly, she stopped screaming and then a baby began crying. Soon afterwards, another was heard, and Hailee came out with a huge smile on her face.

"Ready to see your children, your Majesty?," she asked.

He smiled and handed Maura to Kristoff and they immediately walked in to see Anna grinning from ear to ear and an equally but exhausted Elsa lying in bed. Her hear was a mess and she could barely keep her eyes open. In both of her arms she had two infants all wrapped up, one a boy with his mother's eyes and hair and the other a girl with her father's hair and eyes.

Jason was overjoyed but barely showed it as it was merely part of his personality. He walked over to his wife and kissed on the top of her head.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she said back, handing him the girl. "What should we name them?"

"I've always loved the name Emily."

"Emily...it's perfect. And his name will be...Ethan."

Ethan, who was now King of the Southern Isles and had come here for this, heard this and his eyes went wide.

"Y-You want to name him Ethan?," he asked and they nodded.

"You've done a lot for this family," Jason said, switching with his wife and was now holding his son. "It's the least we can do."

"And Emily's middle name will be Hailee," Elsa said and Hailee felt like she might cry. "What about a middle name for Ethan II?"

"I've got one," Hailee said. "Matthew. It was our father's name."

Jason nodded at this and Elsa agreed. The family came and went, and the babies were given to one person and then to another. Eventually, they knew that they should let Elsa rest and left the High King and Queen in peace. Jason then smiled at his half asleep wife and laid down next to her, holding both children in his arms.

"Thank you, Elsa," he said and she looked at him confused as she tried to cuddle up to him as best as she could. "For letting me be a father."

"Thank you for letting me be a mother," she said. "I love you."

"I love you too."

She then fell asleep and he chuckled at this. He slowly and carefully got up so as not to wake Elsa up and he did not harm the children in anyway. He walked over to the balcony and looked out at the rebuilt high kingdom of Arendelle.

"One day this shall be all yours, my son," Wolf King Jason of Arendelle said, as Ethan II was born first. "And I know that you will be a good king. I hope that you will help him as much as possible, Emily. Family must always look after family. That is the first lesson I shall ever teach you. I will teach you it by living by it everyday. No matter what, I know that you will both make me proud, like you already have. I love you both so much, as much as I love your beautiful mother, I will make sure nothing happens to any of you. This...I promise you."

The twins simply continued to lookin his eye, becoming lost in it, the eye of a wolf is a sight to behold after all.


End file.
